Three Heart One Love
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah Ichigo berjanji akan kembali kepada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna, tapi apa mungkin hatinya tetap pada Senna saat tahu hal yang sebenarnya?  R
1. Chapter 1

**Datang lagi sama fic IchiRuki…..**

**Baru ajah update Letter of Challenge to Ichigo, malah update lagi. Padahal yang kemarin masih prolog. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sekalian ramein fic IchiRuki yang sepi, dan semoga dapat respon yang bagus lagi. *ngarap***

**Gak tahu kenapa, ide fic ini muncul begitu ajah waktu kerjaan kantor dah selesai. Gila…langsung berapi-api ngetik, padahal jam kantor dah mau habis.**

**Disini yang jadi peran utama Ichigo, Rukia dan Senna. Sebenarnya mau pilih Inoue, tapi lagi lagi pikiran saya yang gak rela Inoue ada di fic ini buat saya menggantinya dengan Senna. Gini nih kalau virus benci dah tertanam di seluruh tubuh. *lebay***

**Ok…enjoy this fic from me…**

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih.

**Summary** : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah Ichigo berjanji akan kembali kepada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna, tapi apa mungkin hatinya tetap pada Senna saat tahu hal yang sebenarnya?

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki slight IchiSenna.

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Manis dan Pahit Kebohongan**

**.**

"Hei, berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke Karakura nanti," kata seorang anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan bermata violet.

"Tentu, aku akan kembali. Tunggu saja ya, Rukia," jawab seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 12 tahun berambut orange dan bermata coklat.

"Hah…Ichigo tidak akan mungkin kembali. Dia akan betah di London. Karakura kan jelek, mana mau dia kembali kalau sudah menjadi orang luar?" sanggah seorang gadis cilik lagi yang seumur dengan Rukia. Kali ini rambutnya berwarna ungu dan matanya berwarna orange, yang seumuran dengan gadis cilik bernama Rukia tadi.

"Akan ku buktikan. Aku pasti akan datang kembali. Dan saat itu aku akan menikahimu, Senna," jawab Ichigo polos.

"Lupakan. Aku juga tidak tertarik padamu, Ichigo," tambah Senna yang kelihatannya sangat acuh. Rukia hanya cekikikan melihat teman akrabnya itu yang menolak Ichigo mentah-mentah. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

.

"Ichigo….ayo berangkat. Pesawat sebentar lagi berangkat," teriak sang ayah, yang sudah dibilang tua tapi masih saja bersemangat.

"Eh, aku sudah mau berangkat. Cepat kita ke orangtua kita," ajak Ichigo dan kemudian mendekat pada orangtua mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Rukia dan Senna mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

.

"Wah…Ichigo, jangan lupakan kami yah," ucap Hisana, Ibu Rukia saat Ichigo berpamitan.

"Tentu Bibi. Dan tolong menyuruh Rukia makan yang banyak karena badannya bisa cebol terus," jawab Ichigo seraya melirik Rukia.

"Hei, apa yang kau bilang? Kalau begitu kau tidak usah datang kesini lagi," bentak Rukia karena Ichigo sudah mengeluarkan kata tabu untuknya.

"Sudahlah Rukia, Tuan Ichigo yang terhormat itu memang tidak sopan," tambah Senna dan membela Rukia.

"Aduh…sudah..sudah. Bukannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan kalian malah ramai," sahut Aizen Sousuke, ayah Senna dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya dan juga kelakuan kedua anak sahabatnya itu.

"Rukia…Senna jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Bibi harap saat Bibi datang kembali, kalian menjadi gadis yang cantik-cantik," ujar Masaki, Ibu dari Ichigo.

"Tentu saja Bi. Aku juga akan menjadi dancer yang handal dan Rukia…hm…jangan ditanya, ia pasti akan mendapatkan beasiswa di Oxford, seperti impiannya. Benar kan, Paman Byakuya?" celetuk Senna yang periang itu.

"Ya. Paman harap begitu. Senna juga harus meraih cita-cita Senna. Dan Ichigo, jaga ayah, dan ibu mu ya," jawab Byakuya sekaligus berpesan pada Ichigo.

"Tentu, paman,"

.

.

"Hei, Senna. Jangan lupa mengirimiku Email. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," kata Ichigo sesaat sebelum ia pergi.

"Ya…kau pergilah, Jeruk," lagi-lagi Senna tak acuh pada Ichigo.

'_CUP'_

"Sampai jumpa, Senna, Rukia," Ichigo langsung berlari menuju ayah ibunya yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam boarding pass di Bandara. Sedangkan Senna, tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat Ichigo mencium pipinya. Sementara Rukia hanya terpaku, kenapa Ichigo hanya meminta Senna untuk mengiriminya email, sedangkan pada Rukia tidak? Mungkin ini karena Ichigo yang menyukai Senna. Dari dulu, Rukia sudah tahu kalau Ichigo menyukai Senna.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

Orangtua Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki dan Masaki Kurosaki, mempunyai perusahaan mobil mewah dan pusatnya ada di London. Oleh karena itu, mereka menjemput Ichigo yang dari kecil menetap di Karakura, Jepang dan tinggal bersama keluarga Rukia. Karena alas an tidak ingin merepotkan orangtua Rukia, maka Ichigo diajak untuk kembali ke London, sekaligus meneruskan sekolahnya di London, agar suatu hari saat Ichigo diberikan alih untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka, Ichigo sudah siap dengan situasi dan suasana disana.

Orangtua Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki, adalah teman baik orangtua Ichigo dan juga Senna. Bisa dibilang ketiga keluarga ini sudah seperti keluarga ketimbang sahabat. Keluarga ini mempunyai usaha interior mewah dengan standar internasional. Karena cinta negara sendiri, Byakuya menjadikan Jepang sebagai pusat usahanya.

Seperti orangtua Rukia dan Ichigo, orangtua Senna, Sosuke Aizen adalah direktur dari sebuah perusahaan telpon selular yang merknya terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ibu Senna telah meninggal sejak Senna lahir, sehingga Senna sayang dan juga hormat pada ayahnya yang sudah menggantikan posisi ibunya.

.

.

Sifat dari Ichigo sendiri, orangnya sangat penyayang. Ia juga peduli pada Rukia dan Senna, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Senna, tapi justru Senna lah yang disukainya.

Sedangkan Senna dan Rukia sendiri adalah sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jika tidak ada Rukia maka tidak ada Senna, begitu pula sebaliknya. Senna sudah menganggap Rukia seperti kakaknya sendiri, karena umur Rukia yang berbeda sebulan dari Senna. Tapi Rukia lebih pendiam, santun, tertutup dan juga cerdas, sedangkan Senna, lebih cerewet, ceplas ceplos, berbuat apapun yang ia suka mesti itu melanggar peraturan dan juga tidak sepintar Ichigo dan Rukia. Bila Ichigo dan Rukia unggul dalam segala bidang akademi, maka Senna unggul dalam urusan dance.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Senna…. Ada email dari Ichigo. Cepat balas," ujar Rukia saat melihat email Senna dan ternyata ada email masuk dari Ichigo. Saat ini ia sedang mencari tugas di komputernya.

"Kau sajalah yang balas. Aku sedang ada latihan dance. Baru seminggu dia pergi, sudah mengirimiku email. Bawel banget dech," jawab Senna yang sekarang berada dalam kamar Rukia yang dominasinya serba ungu. "Lagipula itu kan komputermu, jadi kau sajalah yang balas,"

"Kalau begitu tak usah dibalas. Tapi nanti, kalau kau pulang, balaslah emailnya," sahut Rukia yang mulai sibuk lagi mencari tugas.

"Malas ah…kau tahu sendiri kan, aku paling malas buka yang kayak gituan," timpal Senna. "Ja ne, Chappy maniak aku pergi dulu," seru Senna yang beranjak pergi dan mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Aw..Senna, sakit. Awas kau," teriak Rukia, sedangkan Senna hanya cengar-cengir dan berlari menuju kebawah.

"Bibi, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada paman. Nanti malam aku dan ayah makan disini yah," Rukia mendengar suara Senna yang sedang pamitan pada Ibunya. Suara Senna itu seperti pakai speaker saja.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada komputernya. Kali ini ia memandang email dari Ichigo.

'_Hai, Senna apa kabar?' _

_._

_._

_._

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Senna…apa kau tidak mau membalas email Ichigo? Sudah sebulan ini, ia terus saja mengirimu email," ujar Rukia saat menerangkan pelajaran yang sulit di kamar Senna yang bernuansa pink pucat itu.

"Aku pikir kau sudah membalasnya. Begini saja, daripada dia bawel, lebih baik kau yang membalas emailnya," usul Senna.

"Ugh…itu kan sama saja dengan menipu Ichigo. Dia pasti akan bercerita panjang lebar, bagaimana saat ia kembali nanti ia bertanya padamu? Otomatis kau tidak akan tahu," jawab Rukia dengan nada serius.

"Hah…sebenarnya paman Byakuya mendidikmu jadi apa sich? Berbohong sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Ichigo tidak akan tahu. Lalu kau kan bisa menceritakan padaku apa saja yang ia bicarakan, agar kalau ia menanyai ku nanti aku tidak bingung. Ya..Rukia. kumohon," puppy eyes Senna keluar dan membuat Rukia luluh.

"Hah…baiklah,"

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Senna, Rukia membuka komputernya dengan semangat dan membuka email dari Ichigo yang sudah bejibun. Lalu ia pun mencoba menyapa Ichigo duluan.

'Hai Ichigo. Apa kau baik-baik saja?'

_Sementara di London _

"Hah? Senna akhirnya membalas emailku. Yes," Ichigo kegirangan sendiri.

Kembali ke Jepang

'_Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tidak membalas emailku, Senna?' _

Rukia membaca email dari Ichigo. Dalam hatinya ia merasa miris, karena Ichigo hanya mengiriminya email beberapa kali saja. Sedangkan Senna, begitu sering. Tapi lagi-lagi kepolosan Rukia yang belum mengenal kata cemburu menjadikan ia selalu bisa menerima sikap Ichigo yang begitu.

'_Maaf Ichigo. Aku sibuk, gara-gara latihan dance dan belajar,'_

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Catatan : kata-kata miring, email antara Rukia yang memakai email Senna dan Ichigo**

**.  
**

10 Tahun kemudian….

Rukia : _'Ichigo, boleh aku tahu makanan kesukaanmu?'_

Ichigo : _'Tentu, makanan kesukaanku adalah Sushi. Aku sudah tahu kok makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya apa buku bacaan kesukaanmu?'_

Rukia : '_Tentu. Judulnya 'The meaning of Love'. Kau tahu buku itu?'_

Ichigo : _'Tentu saja aku tahu. Di London itu best seller loh'_

Selama 10 tahun sejak perpisahan mereka, sekarang Rukia dan Senna berusia 20 tahun dan tentu saja Ichigo sudah berusia 22 tahun. Rukia masih meneruskan komunikasi dengan Ichigo melalui email. 10 tahun itu juga ia dan juga Senna menyimpan kebohongan dari Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tahu kalau ia berkomunikasi dengan Senna bukannya Rukia.

Rukia sadar penuh kalau ia membohongi Ichigo. Ia ingin jujur tapi lagi-lagi permintaan Senna yang terus saja memintanya untuk menggantikan Senna berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo membuatnya lemah dan malah keenakan. Tapi ada kesalahan fatal yang dibuat oleh Rukia saat berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo. Ia selalu memberi data tentang dirinya bukan Senna. Jadi yang Ichigo tahu sebenarnya tentang Rukia bukanlah tentang Senna.

Sedangkan Rukia selalu memberi tahu apa yang Ichigo sampaikan padanya pada Senna, termasuk kesukaan Ichigo dan apa yang tidak. Walaupun Senna dan Ichigo juga berteman, tapi Senna sering lupa dan terkesan tidak perduli pada Ichigo. Yang ia perdulikan hanya Rukia dan ayahnya.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Senna…Ichigo mau ke Jepang besok," teriak Rukia yang masih ngos-ngosan saat tiba di kamar Senna yang asyik berputar mengikuti irama lagu pengantar dancenya.

"Hn..aku sudah tahu dari ayah. Apa paman dan bibi tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Senna yang masih saja berputar dan tidak melihat Rukia sama sekali.

"Tadi aku menerima email dari Ichigo. Lalu sebelum kesini, ayah sudah memberitahunya padaku, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, apa ia masih cengeng seperti dulu?" jawab Rukia yang sekarang mengambil minuman dingin dalam kulkas Senna.

"Ha?" Senna mendelik pada Rukia yang sudah meneguk habis orange juicenya. "Kau penasaran? Paling muka jeruk itu sama saja seperti dulu. Lagipula apa kalian tidak pernah tukaran foto lewat email?"

"Tidak pernah. Kami sudah berjanji ini akan jadi kejutan saat kita bertemu nanti. Apa kau tidak penasaran, Senna?" tanya Rukia pada Senna

"Penasaran? Tidak sama sekali. Kau saja tidak berubah walaupun sudah 10 tahun lewat. Tetap cebol," jawab Senna jahil.

"Dasar sial kau! Kau juga cebol kan? Sebelum melihat orang, lihatlah dirimu sendiri," sahut Rukia dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Pura-pura marah.

"Ayolah..jangan marah padaku, kakak. Aku kan becanda. Tapi aku benar, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada jeruk itu," jawab Senna dan merangkul Rukia dari samping.

"Hehehe, aku tidak marah kok. Ow yah, jangan lupa, ingat semua yang aku pernah ceritakan padaku. Ichigo pasti akan bertanya, ok," jawab Rukia yang merangkul balik Senna dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak janji. Dijejali segala pengetahuan tentang Ichigo selama 10 tahun ini membuatku semakin gila. Belum lagi otakku ini dipakai buat menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, kau sich enak, cerdas. Kemarin ayah menasihatiku agar aku lebih rajin belajar, karena IP ku lebih rendah daripada dirimu," omel Senna yang cemberut.

"Paman Aizen benar. Aku sedang belajar, kau malah sibuk latihan dance. Makanya IP mu kalah dariku. Tapi semua dosen termasuk rektor bangga padamu, karena kampus kita selalu jadi pemenang lomba dance," puji Rukia yang juga menghibur Senna.

"Hm…aku tahu kok. Besok aku tidak menjemput Ichigo ya, aku mau latihan pagi-pagi besok. Acara ulang tahun kampus kan sebulan lagi," kata Senna sekaligus merajuk pada Rukia.

"Hei, mana bisa begitu. Pokoknya, kau harus ikut besok. Besok kita tak usah kuliah dulu. Ingat, aku ketua panitia ulang tahun kampus kita, dan aku akan minta ijin untukku dan juga kau. Tidak enak pada paman Isshin dan juga bibi Masaki. Mengerti?" perintah Rukia dengan deathglarenya.

Senna menghela napas panjang. Kalau sudah melihat deathglare Rukia, maka ia harus terpaksa menuruti Rukia. "Baiklah…,"

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI **_

.

"Ya ampun…baru ditinggal 10 tahun, kalian sudah jadi gadis-gadis yang cantik," puji Isshin pada Rukia dan juga Senna saat menghampiri keluarga Byakuya dan juga Aizen yang menjemputnya di bandara.

"Tentu saja, paman," jawab Senna yang tersenyum manis, sedangkan Rukia menanggapi ucapan Isshin biasa saja. Matanya terus terarah pada pintu keluar bandara, karena ingin melihat Ichigo yang katanya Masaki masih didalam, karena ada barang yang tertinggal.

Sementara Isshin dan Masaki sudah ngobrol dengan ayah dan ibu mereka.

_DEG_

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang saat melihat seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih dengan celana jeans hitam, berkacamata hitam, keluar dari pintu penerbangan internasional dan mendorong kopernya yang berwarna hitam juga. Ia tidak salah, itu Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo sangat berbeda dengan 10 tahun lalu. Ia makin tampan, tidak ada lagi muka kenak-kanakan, alis mengkerut yang khas yang tidak pernh berubah, rambut orangenya yang mungkin hanya ia saja yang mempunyainya, serta tinggi semampai, dengan dada yang bidang.

"Senna….itu Ichigo," Rukia menarik T-shirt Senna, sedangkan Senna malah asyik melihat bule yang baru saja keluar dari pintu lain.

Jantung Rukia makin kencang saja saat Ichigo berjalan mendekati mereka. Sementara Senna yang telah sadar dengan tarikan Rukia, langsung menoleh dan takjub dengan ketampanan Ichigo. Jantungnya pun iramanya sudah seperti jantung Rukia.

'_Tampan'_

.

.

"Kau pasti Senna,"

Kali ini Ichigo telah sampai didepan mereka dan langsung memeluk Senna. Senna sangat bahagia. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Ichigo pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tidak peduli pada laki-laki ini.

Sementara Rukia hanya diam, terpaku. Ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Begitu besarkah cinta Ichigo pada Senna, sampai-sampai ia bisa langsung mengenali Senna. Sedangkan Rukia, diacuhkannya. Inikah hasil dari kebohongannya selama ini? Apa mungkin jika ia tidak berbohong pada Ichigo, maka saat ini ialah yang dipeluk oleh Ichigo?

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Capek…..**

**Tapi gimana? Abal? Gaje? Baguskah?**

**Untuk tahu harap reviewnya yah?**

**Maaf, Karin dan Yuzu aku hilangkan.**

_**Yuzu : Hweeeee….authornya jahat**_

_**Karin : Kau tidak sopan. Kami juga keluarga Kurosaki.**_

_**Author : hehehe…gomen yah…peran kalian gak penting soalnya.**_

_**Karin : apa kau bilang? *ditendang Karin***_

**Ah….buat readers sorry kalau peran Ichigo belum menonjol. Dan chapter-chapter depan penyiksaan bagi Rukia akan dilaksanakan. Jangan marah pada saya yah. **

**Ow yah…author minta saran. Nanti ada tokoh baru, dia itu teman Ichigo, dan Ichigo mau nyomblangin Rukia ma ntu orang. Kira-kira sapa yang cocok? Orangnya harus cakep dan tingginya gak beda jauh dari Ichi.**

**Nah, author minta pendapat kalian semua. Untuk itu review diperlukan buat tahu tokoh baru itu. Sip? **

**Jadi mohon reviewnya dan juga sampaikan calon tokoh baru yang kalian inginkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya kembali lagi….

Pertama-tama saya mau bilang **"Ternyata teman-teman FFN banyak yang suka nonton film India yah"** sumpah bener gak nyangka, saya kira saya sendiri yang hobi tongkrongin film India selain anime. Ckckckck….

Yup…..hampir semua reader pinter semua. Memang fic ini saduran dari film India yang judulnya **Mujshi Dosti Karoge**, gak tahu tulisannya benar apa salah, yang jelas saya ngikut tulisan dari _**bl3achtou4ro. **_Hahaha. Tuh film emang buat saya sedih. Cinta….banyak cobaannya. Ckckckck…_*Plak-sok puitis*_

Ok….saya lagi semangat balas review

_**Yuuna Hihara**_ : _Wah…inikan baru awalnya. Masa cinta Rukia ke Ichigo terbalas begitu ajah, kan gak seru. Kalo cinta mereka gak ada rintangan mending saya buat oneshoot ajah._

_Udah update…review…_

_**Yupi-AkaiYuki-Kurosaki** : Benarkah keren? Arigatou…. Hm…ini memang saya ambil dari film India yang Yupi bilang itu. Berarti kita satu jaman yah? Wkwwkwkk.._

_Dah update, mohon reviewnya._

_**Sader 'Ichi' Safer** : Hohoho…kacang mahal…kacang mahal *digetok Rukia*. Rukia emang dikacangin awal mulanya. Pastinya happy ending, kalo sad ending kakak bakal terjun dari lantai dasar Ramayana diponegoro,wkwkwkwk *ngaco, sama ajah gak terjun*. Ok…dah update..review…._

_**Jee-ya Zettyra** : wkwkwwkk…kamu pintar Jee-ya. Ini memang film India itu. Ow yah, kalo gak salah kamu penggemar Rani Mukherjee kan? (sorry kalo salah ) saya juga loh. Hahahaha…memang saya gak mau masukin Ori disini. Kebagusan kalo dia yang dipeluk Ichi-nii tersayangku itu. Gak rela. Hm….soal bikin Ichigo cemburu? Tenang…akan saya buat Ichigo 'panas'. Ok…dah update…review_

_**bl3achtou4ro ** : ugh…pen name mu ribet, tapi unik. Hah? Cuma two thumbs? Four thumbs donk, tambah kakinya, wkwkwk*plak*. Yup…kamu pintar, ini memang dari film India itu. So..nikmati yah…mungkin ada yang beda. Ok…chap 2 update…review…_

_**mio 'ichiruki' anezaki** : Ow…kamu sepupunya. Salam kenal yah. Tapi sayangnya Rukia gak mau ma kamu, dia mau ma Ichigo seorang. Ok…chap 2 update, review lagi yah…._

_**Ruki Yagami** : kamu semangat sekali neriakin nama Ashido, Pipy. Tapi belum keputusan final. Tunggu ajah yah, moga Ashido yang nee pasangin. Kamu pintar banget, memang nih fic asal muasalnya dari film India itu. Ok…chap 2 update. Review lagi ya, Ruki a.k.a Pipy_

_**chappynk ichiruya** : gak tahu tuh Ichi, kok sukanya ma Senna? Kamu mukul ajah Ichi biar dia sadar, wkwwwkkkwk… tapi tenang, happy ending kok. Chap 2 update, review yah…_

_**Arlheaa** : wah…telinga saya tuli dengar kamu teriak TIDAAAAKK!. Hei-hei jangan ngamuk, ntar gempa *emang gajah ngamuk?* ok…ini dah update, review yah…_

_ : wah…ada lagi orang pinter. Yup…ini memang dari film India itu. Wah…benarkah keren, kalo begitu chap ini review lagi yah…_

_**Kurochi-Agitohana** : gak papa kok, Kurochi-chan. Fic ini saduran dari film India, tapi bukan punya Chai-Mol. Aku juga belum pernah main ke akun dia. Jadi tebakan mu salah, hehehehe. Mohon review lagi yah untuk chapter 2 nya._

_**master of bankai** : wah…jangan histeris donk, bankai-san. Tetep happy ending kok. Wah….arigatou gozaimasu udah di fave. Ok..ini dah update, review yah…_

_**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : wah…Ichi sebenarnya mau peluk kamu, tapi kamu gak ada di bandara. Terpaksa dia meluk Senna. Ok..dah update…review yah…_

_**Meyrin Hawk** : Wah….Meyrin pinter. Yup, emang saya ambil dari situ, tapi ada bedanya kok. Ok.. dah update, review yah…._

Ok….sekali lagi arigatou yang udah review, dan saya senang fic ini dapat respon awal yang bagus. Arigatou juga yang sudah fave fic ini dan juga fave saya sebagai author fave _*pidato terima penghargaan*_. Hahahaha…kebanyakan ngomong. Ok..langsung ajah.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Lalu fic ini terinspirasi dan sedikit mengambil ide dari film India yang judulnya Mujhse Dosti Karoge ( ini yang benar)

**Summary** : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah Ichigo berjanji akan kembali kepada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna, tapi apa mungkin hatinya tetap pada Senna saat tahu hal yang sebenarnya?

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki slight IchiSenna.

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

**Chapter 2 : Broken Heart**

_Flashback Chapter 1_

"Kau pasti Senna,"

Kali ini Ichigo telah sampai didepan mereka dan langsung memeluk Senna. Senna sangat bahagia. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Ichigo pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tidak peduli pada laki-laki ini.

Sementara Rukia hanya diam, terpaku. Ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa. Begitu besarkah cinta Ichigo pada Senna, sampai-sampai ia bisa langsung mengenali Senna. Sedangkan Rukia, diacuhkannya. Inikah hasil dari kebohongannya selama ini? Apa mungkin jika ia tidak berbohong pada Ichigo, maka saat ini ialah yang dipeluk oleh Ichigo?

.

_***KUROSAKI KUCHIKI***_

.

"Hei, kau apa-apaan, Jeruk?" teriak Senna yang sekarang melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dari dirinya. Wajah Senna merona merah, tapi tentu saja ia harus menjaga gengsi, padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin memeluk Ichigo lebih lama.

"Akh….maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang dan rindu padamu, jadi aku memelukmu," jawab Ichigo sembari tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang rata dan putih bersih.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya. Untung kau anak paman Isshin, kalau tidak kau akan kuhajar," sambung Senna.

Sementara Rukia yang masih berdiri disamping Senna, masih diam terpaku. Ia bisa mendengarkan apa yang Senna dan Ichigo bicarakan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyimak. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Ichigo dari kaki hingga ujung rambut. Ada sebersit rasa kagum saat melihat Ichigo yang sudah 10 tahun berpisah darinya. Dan ia sangat, sangat berbeda. Tingginya yang semampai, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya ia orang Jepang jika melihat tingginya. Wajahnya yang tidak kekanak-kanakan lagi, kali ini terlihat dewasa, rambut orangenya yang makin jabrik yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tapi sepertinya alisnya semakin berkerut saja, dan membuatnya terkesan seperti orang yang pemarah.

.

"Ehm…kau pasti Rukia, kan?" saat mendengar namanya disebut, Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Rukia," kata Ichigo lagi seraya melepas kacamata hitamya, dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Rukia.

"Ah…aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Ichigo," jawab Rukia dan membalas tangan Ichigo dan menjabatnya pelan. Pertemuan yang terkesan kaku diantara mereka, padahal Rukia juga sahabat Ichigo. Padahal 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka adalah sahabat dekat, berbagi suka maupun duka, dan pernah tinggal seatap. Tapi kenapa pertemuan mereka kembali seperti dua orang yang tak saling mengenal? Dan kali ini ia tidak memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan 'cebol'.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua? Seperti orang baru kenal saja," tegur Senna yang emosi melihat mereka berdua.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma heran melihat perubahan bocah orange ini," jawab Rukia dan memasang tampang menyela.

"Apa kau bilang, cebol? Tapi aku tambah tampan kan?" seru Ichigo membalas perkataan Rukia tapi ia juga terlihat PD sekali waktu mengatakan dirinya ganteng.

Rukia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya 'cebol'. Dengan kata itu berarti Ichigo masih mengingatnya, entah sejauh mana, yang jelas itu cukup bagi Rukia.

"Biasa saja. Yang aku maksud dengan perubahan itu, alismu yang makin mengkerut itu, tahu!" jawab Rukia lagi dengan nada mengejek. Sebelum Ichigo sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata balasan, Rukia sudah beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'_Kenapa sih dengan Rukia?'_

.

.

Rukia, Ichigo dan Senna pulang dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi keluarga Kuchiki yang disopiri oleh Kira Izuru.

"Nona, apa kita langsung pulang?" tanya Kira pada Rukia yang duduk didepan disamping Kira yang mengemudi.

"Ya…ikuti saja ayah dan ibu. Kita langsung pulang saja, sepertinya Ichigo capek dan juga aku agak lelah hari ini," jawab Rukia pelan. Kira lalu mengemudi mobil BMW hitam milik majikannya itu dan mengikuti mobil BMW yang satunya lagi yang memuat keluarga Kuchiki, Kurosaki dan juga Aizen.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Rukia hanya melihat Ichigo dan Senna yang saling bercanda, sesekali terlihat Ichigo membisiki sesuatu yang membuat wajah Senna memerah dan langsung memukul lengan Ichigo yang terkesan pukulan mesra. Fuh…baru saja bertemu sudah mesra sekali. Apa hati Rukia sakit? Tentu saja sakit, tapi entah mengapa keikhlasan hati Rukia lebih besar dari kesakitan hatinya sendiri. Lagipula ia tahu dari dulu Ichigo sudah menyukai Senna, dan mungkin akan sangat susah melupakan cinta yang sudah terpendam lama. Dan lagi, untuk menyakiti hati Senna yang Rukia tahu saat ini juga telah mencintai Ichigo, ia tidak tega dan tidak sanggup. Ia tidak ingin berubah jadi orang egois hanya untuk cinta.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Rukia….ayo keluar, kita makan malam," teriak Hisana dan mengetok ngetok kamar Rukia. Ia terpaksa naik keatas untuk membujuk anak satu-satunya itu untuk makan, setelah Isane tidak berhasil membujuk nonanya itu.

"Aku tidak lapar, bu. Aku mau istirahat, aku lelah," jawab rukia dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tapi Rukia, tidak enak pada Ichigo, paman Isshin dan bibi Masaki. Ayo turun, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu," sahut Hisana. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal membujuk Rukia. Dari kecil sifatnya tidak pernah berubah, kalau ia tidak ingin makan, maka jangan harap ada yang berhasil membujuknya.

Karena tidak mendengar sahutan dari Rukia, Hisana hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu akan meninggalkanmu, jika kau lapar, ambilah makanan dalam dapur," setelah mengatakan itu, ia lalu turun kembali ke ruang makan.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau melihat Senna dan Ichigo yang bertingkah mesra? Akh…aku ini kenapa sih? Memang dari dulu aku dan Ichigo tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kan? Tapi kenapa hatiku yang sakit? Jangan menangis, baka! Berbahagialah untuk Senna. Berdoalah agar Ichigo melamar Senna, agar masalahmu selesai! Dan lupakan Ichigo!" gumam Rukia seraya menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, dan kembali berbaring.

Sementara itu dibawah.

"Loh? Hisana? Mana Rukia?" tanya Masaki yang bingung melihat Hisana turun tanpa Rukia.

"Sepertinya ia tidak mau makan. Katanya ia lelah. Sudahlah, kita makan duluan saja," jawab Hisana lalu duduk disamping Byakuya yang hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar tingkah laku anaknya.

"Wah…kebiasaan Rukia-chan tidak pernah berubah. Masih seperti dulu," komentar Isshin seraya tertawa ringan.

"Bawaan ibunya. Dulu waktu hamil, Hisana kan sering seperti Rukia, kalau sudah bilang tidak mau makan, maka ia tidak akan makan. Kalau sudah begitu maka Byakuya yang akan kalang kabut membujuknya," celetuk Aizen yang dibarengi dengan gelak tawa semua yang ada disitu.

Sementara Ichigo terdiam, ia bingung pada sifat Rukia dari tadi pagi sejak kedatangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat lebih dingin dan terkesan cuek padanya. Sebenarnya salahnya apa sich?

"Hei, Ichigo, mau kemana?" tegur Isshin saat melihat anaknya itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau keatas, dan membujuk Rukia untuk makan. Ia akan kena maag kalau ia tidak makan tepat waktu lebih dari 1 jam. Yang aku tahu kalau ia sudah ngambek begitu, maka ia akan makan besok pagi," jawab Ichigo yang panjang lebar, yang membuat semua terpaku pada jawaban Ichigo. Mungkin karena dulu tinggal satu rumah atau apalah, yang pasti tidak membuat Ichigo lupa dengan sifat dan kebiasaan Rukia.

"Tapi Ichigo. Kalau kau masuk paksa, ia akan menendangmu," jawab Byakuya yang kelihatan ngeri, karena dulu ia pun sempat ditendang Rukia saat membujuknya makan.

"Ia tidak akan berani padaku. Lima menit, dalam waktu lima menit aku akan membawanya kemari," kata Ichigo lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sesaat ada pandangan tidak suka dari Senna. Cemburu. Ya, cemburu. Ichigo lebih memilih membujuk Rukia yang ia saja tidak bisa membujuknya ketimbang menemaninya makan disini. Dan lagi mengenai penjelasan Ichigo tadi, Senna merasa Ichigo lebih perhatian pada Rukia daripada terhadap dirinya.

.

.

Ichigo bukannya naik diatas tangga, ia malah melewati tangga, dan menuju pintu belakang. Sesampainya disana ia celingak celinguk, dan ia tersenyum puas saat melihat benda yang dicarinya. Tangga. Tangga untuk memanjat ke balkon kamar Rukia yang langsung menghadap ke halaman belakang. Dengan gampangnya ia membuat tangga itu sejajar dengan balkon kamar Rukia dan menaikinya. Ini kebiasaannya sejak kecil, saat Rukia ngambek, maka ia tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun, maka Ichigo akan naik ke balkonnya. Dulu jika ia harus bersusah payah mengangkat tangga, kali ini tidak.

Setelah sampai di balkon, ia lalu mengendap-endap. Ia nampak terkejut melihat kamar Rukia sudah sedikit berubah. Yang tidak berubah hanyalah hiasan chappynya di dinding, lalu nuansa kamarnya yang bercat ungu, dan juga tata letak komputernya yang masih tetap di pojok ruangannya. Yang berbeda hanyalah wangi lavender di kamarnya, lalu ranjangnya yang sudah berubah ukuran king size, bukan ukuran anak-anak lagi, dan meja rias yang dipenuhi dengan alat kosmetik.

Ia lalu melihat Rukia yang seperti sedang tertidur membelakanginya dan meringkuk dengan selimut ungu mudanya. Dimata Ichigo, Rukia seperti seekor beruang yang sedang berhibernasi.

"Hei..Rukia, bangun," bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

_DEG_

Jantung Rukia terasa berhenti, saat mendengar namanya di panggil, dan nafas sang pemilik suara itu yang menerpanya. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Ichigo yang berada di kamarnya, dan tepat diatas ranjang kamarnya.

"Wah…nampaknya aku terkejut sekali, dan sepertinya kau tidur nyenyak ya, sampai kau tidak tahu ada yang mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarmu dan naik ke ranjangmu," ujar Ichigo.

"I…Ichigo. Mau apa kemari?" pekik Rukia yang belum lepas dari keterkejutannya dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu, bodoh. Kau berniat tidak makan? Kalau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi karena maag kronismu itu, jangan harap aku akan menungguimu lagi," sahut Ichigo yang masih tetap duduk diatas ranjang Rukia.

"Aku tidak mungkin sakit lagi, dan aku tidak perlu ditunggui olehmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti lewat tangga, kan. Huh…kebiasaan lama. Cepatlah keluar, aku mau tidur, " jawab Rukia seraya berbaring lagi.

"Apa sich yang membuatmu ngambek hari ini? Apa karena aku acuh padamu hari ini? Maafkan aku," ujar Ichigo dan langsung tidur di ranjang Rukia tanpa permisi, dan memposisikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalnya.

Rukia yang sedang membelakangi Ichigo yang juga berbaring menghela napasnya "Aku tidak ngambek. Aku hanya kelelahan. Kau tahu, tugas kampusku menumpuk sekali. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Sekarang, cepat kembali ke bawah, semua menunggumu,"

"Aku tidak akan turun sebelum kau ikut denganku. Aku ingin bertanya, apa alasan kau tidak ingin makan hanya karena kelelahan? Apa karena kelelahan sampai kau tidak sanggup berjalan dan menyuapkan sendok ke mulutmu? Kalau memang begitu, aku kan menggendongmu sampai ke bawah seperti yang paman Byakuya biasa lakukan dan aku akan menyuapimu seperti yang bibi lakukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit," ujar Ichigo yang masih berbaring seraya menutup matanya, menghirup bau lavender.

"Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu! Tidak perlu memperlakukan kau seperti itu," jawab Rukia pelan, tapi ia merasa pipinya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tentu saja, Ichigo sedang berbaring tepat disampingnya, dan ucapannya seolah-olah Rukia adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, kau sahabat yang paling berharga buatku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu, sungguh," ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan. Susah untuk membantahmu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau tidur dikamarku," jawab Rukia pasrah dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan diikuti oleh Ichigo yang tersenyum puas. Ia tahu ia akan berhasil.

.

.

"Wah…wah…Rukia-chan, tidak ngambek lagi?" Isshin kembali berseru seraya melihat Rukia yang tersenyum manis lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Senna.

"Aku tidak ngambek kok, Paman. Aku hanya lelah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin makan, tapi aku tidak tahan mendengar teriakan anak paman yang terus saja menggedor kamarku. Gendang telingaku bisa pecah nanti," canda Rukia dan tentu saja berbohong. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya memakai tangga.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun diatas, Rukia. Misalnya gedoran pintu," tanya Senna karena memang tidak ada suara berisik yang terdengar diatas.

"Aku memakai tangga, dan masuk melalui balkonnya," jawab Ichigo jujur dan memasang tampang polos. "Ow, ya paman, tangganya diganti, kan? Dulu tangga kayu, sekarang tangga besi. Tapi syukurlah, aku pasti akan jatuh kalau tangganya masih tangga kayu,"

"Wah….kebiasaan lama. Bibi kira setelah 10 tahun, kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Ichigo," kata Hisana seraya mengelus rambut jabrik Ichigo yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bibi. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Lagipula Bibi yang membesarkan ku saat aku disini, aku tidak mungkin lupa walaupun aku tinggal diluar negeri," jawab Ichigo mantap. Mendengarnya, senyum tipis Rukia kembali muncul. Ia senang Ichigo berkata seperti itu.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

Keesokan paginya….

"Ibu, ayah, paman Isshin, bibi Masaki, aku berangkat ke kampus dulu," kata Rukia seraya beranjak dari kursi makannya dan mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Rukia. Jangan terlambat pulang," tegur Byakuya yang akhi-akhir ini khawatir dengan Rukia yang sering pulang malam karena urusan kampus.

"Ok…ayah. Tapi, Ichigo mana? Belum bangun?" tanya Rukia yang heran karena hanya Ichigo yang tidak ada disitu.

"Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah rapi. Katanya mau mengantar Senna-chan ke kampus, tadi malam sudah janjian katanya" jawab Isshin. Sesaat Rukia terdiam. Pagi-pagi menjemput Senna? Apa Senna sudah bangun sepagi itu? Padahal biasanya kan Rukia yang selalu membangunkannya.

"Apa Ichigo sudah makan waktu pergi?" tanya Rukia yang menyadari sesuatu. Biasanya Ichigo akan lupa makan kalau sudah ada janji.

"Sepertinya belum, Rukia-chan. Kenapa?" tanya Masaki heran. "Ichigo sudah biasa tidak makan pagi, nanti kalau pulang, ia pasti akan ke dapur,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Bi. Ibu, apa masih ada bahan untuk membuat sushi? Aku ingin membuat sushi dulu," tanya Rukia pada Hisana.

"Tentu saja ada, sayang," jawab Hisana, yang dibalas dengan senyum sumringah dari Rukia yang langsung melesat ke dapur.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Fuh….akhirnya rapatnya selesai juga," Rukia menghela napas dan duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon mahoni yang sejuk. Bangku itu dilengkapi dengan dua pasang bangku memanjang dan sebuah meja kayu. Duduk disitu rasanya ingin tidur saja.

Dilihatnya pemandangan Karakura University, kampus yang sudah didiaminya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Kampus yang luas, hijau dan terkenal. Ia beruntung bisa masuk disitu tanpa perlu mengikuti tes akademik yang susahnya minta ampun seperti Senna. Kualitas otaknya membuat kampus ini langsung menyambangi rumah Rukia dan meminta agar ia bersekolah di kampus ini. Saat itu tidak pernah ia sangka, bahwa sang rektor sendirilah yang kan datang. Sementara setelah itu, ia harus terus menerus membimbing Senna belajar agar lulus ujian tes dan satu kampus dengannya. Senna bukannya bodoh, hanya saja Senna terlalu malas untuk membuka buku dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah nge-dance.

"Tebak aku," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba yang menutup mata Rukia dari belakang. Rukia tersenyum geli, tentu saja dari tekstur suaranya, dan wangi maskulinnya, ia sudah bisa menebak itu siapa.

"Ichigo….lepaskan. mataku berkunang-kunang sekarang," pinta Rukia yang dituruti oleh Ichigo.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini? Kau bukan anak kampus ini," tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tadi mengantar Senna, lalu berkeliling. Lagipula kampus ini bukan punyamu, kan? Jadi aku bebas untuk berkeliling," jawab Ichigo memasang tampan bosan.

"Baiklah..sekali lag kau menang. Lalu dimana Senna?" tanya Rukia yang kali ini sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Dia sedang latihan dance. Tadi sich, aku berniat pulang, tapi saat melihatmu, tidak jadi dech. Hei, itu apa?" tanya Ichigo pada kotak makanan yang dikeluarkan Ruka dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini makanan untukmu. Tadi pagi kau belum makan kan? Makanlah dulu, anggap saja ini balas budi untuk yang tadi malam. Ini makanan kesukaanmu" jawabRukia yang langsung membukakan kotak makanannya dan menyodorkannya ke Ichigo.

"Aku memang lapar. Hei, kenapa kau bisa tahu sushi ini makanan kesukaanku? Wah…ini sungguh menakjubkan. Akhirnya aku makan sushi lagi. Aku makan ya Rukia, ittadakimasu," seru Ichigo dan mulai melahapnya dengan rakus. Pandangannya hanya pada sushi itu, matanya seolah-olah berwarna hijau saat melihat sushi itu.

"Ah….kenyang. arigatou, Rukia. Ow ya, kau yang membuatnya? Rasanya enak sekali. Esok dan seterusnya kau harus membuatkan ku sushi, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakanmu," ujar Ichigo lagi dengan mulut penuh sushi.

"Ehm…akan kubuatkan. Asal kau mau menghabiskannya. Aku tidak menyangka, kau masih suka makanan Jepang, padahal makanan di London pasti enak-enak," jawab Rukia yang masih memperhatikan Ichigo memakan sushinya dengan lahap.

"Di London mungkin banyak makanan mewah dan juga berkelas, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sushi. Aku juga tahu diri, karena aku orang Jepang. Walaupun tinggal jauh, tapi Jepang tetap tanah kelahiranku," jawab Ichgio lagi dan menutup kotak makanannya.

"Ow yah..ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahuku darimana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku," tanya Ichigo seraya mendongak. Saat itu pandangan mata Rukia dan Ichigo bertemu, Ichigo sempat terpana melihat mata lavender Rukia. Mata yang begitu indah. Dan Ichigo menyadari satu hal, kalau Rukia sudah bertumbuh menjadi wanita dewasandengan kecantikan diatas rata-rata, walaupun ia tidak mempunyai tubuh ideal seperti gadis kebanyakan, tapi ia tidak kalah cantik, begitu pikir Ichigo. Sempat jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang saat melihat mata itu, dan senyum menawan itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dari Senna. Kan kalian terus berkiriman email. Kebetulan Senna menceritakan padaku apa makanan kesukaanmu," jawab Rukia berbohong dan berusaha tersenyum sebiasa mungkin agar Ichigo tidak mengetahui kebohongannya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan tentu saja ia tahu karena dengan Rukia lah Ichigo berkomunikasi, bukan dengan Senna.

Jawaban Rukia membuat Ichigo terbangun dari alam sadarnya. Ia sadar ia sudah terlalu lama memandangi Rukia. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Entahlah, sempat aku berpikir bukan Senna yang membalas emailku. Kau tahu, ia sering salah menyebut tempat tinggal ku di Amerika padahal Inggris. Lalu ia tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanku, katanya ia lupa. Lalu saat kutanyakan buku kesukaannya katanya ia tidak suka baca buku. Ia juga bingung saat ku tanyakan apa ia masih ingat dengan ratu Elizabeth, lalu sungai Thames dan juga tentang Hop On Hop Off. Padahal dulu, ia selalu tahu tentang semua itu dan antusias sekali waktu kuceritakan. Malah kau yang mengingat makanan kesukaanku dan segala hal yang kuceritakan pada Senna," ujar Ichigo panjang lebar, hatinya berkata Senna bukanlah orang yang membalas emailnya. Apalagi saat ia mengingat kalau tadi malam sebelum tidur, Rukia memintanya menceritakan hal apa saja yang ada di London. Setiap kali Ichigo menyebutkan suatu objek, maka Rukia akan menjelaskan objek itu panjang lebar.

"_Kami-sama, bagaimana kalau Ichigo tahu semuanya?"_

Wajah Rukian pucat pasi. Ia terlalu takut kalau Ichigo akan mengetahui kebohongannya. Tentu bukan ia saja yang akan dijauhi oleh Ichigo, tapi Senna juga. Ia tidak ingin Ichigo membenci Senna walaupun Ichigo akan membencinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Senna seperti apa. Ia akan lupa begitu saja, jadi hal kecil seperti ini jangan dipikirkan," jawab Rukia dan memasang tampang yang diusahakan untuk biasa.

"Iya sich, tapi…,"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu diambil pusingm," sahut Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Mereka terhanyut oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing. Rukia berkutat denagn pikirannya. Ia merasa ceroboh hari ini, kenapa ia harus membuatkan Ichigo sushi? Seharusnya ia memberikan sushi itu pada Senna, agar Senna yang memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ini sama saja dengan buka kartu.

.

.

"Rukia, apa Senna akan menerimaku kalau aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku?"

_DEG_

Jantung Rukia berhenti sesaat. Sesaat ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mati rasa dan juga rohnya keluar dari raganya.

"Ka…kau tadi bi..bilang apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang meyakinkan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar. Bahwa kata-kata Ichigo tadi seperti petir yang menyambarnya pada siang yang cerah ini.

"Aku bilang, apa Senna akan menerimaku kalau aku memintanya manjadi kekasihku?" ulang Ichigo yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat Rukia yang seperti baru sadar dalam dunia khayalnya.

"Ten…tentu saja. Tentu ia akan menerimamu, ia juga pasti mencintaimu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, kau mau mengatakannya juga," jawab Rukia yang merasa nafasnya kini sesak seperti ada yang meremas paru-parunya dengan kencang, sehingga ia kesusahan bernafas.

"Benarkah? Aku akan patah hati kalau ia menolakku," jawab Ichigo enteng yang tidak menyadari kalau airmata Rukia siap jatuh kapanpun.

"Hm…kau pria yang baik dan tepat untuk Senna. Aku yakin orangtuamu dan paman Aizen akan menyetujui hubungan kalian. Sekarang tinggal kaulah yang harus bertindak. Ganbatte Ichi," seru Rukia dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan terpasang di bibirnya yang sekarang bergetar. Ia tidak tahan lagi kalau lama-lama disini. Ia bisa menumpahakan air matanya disini kalau ia terus-terusan berada disini.

"Aku ke kelas dulu Ichigo, sampai jumpa setelah pulang nanti. Kau harus berusaha memenangkan hati Senna, jangan cepat menyerah ya," ujar Rukia yang dengan cepat memasukkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya untuk Ichigo kembali ke tasnya dan tidak menatap Ichigo lalu segera beranjak untuk meninggalkanya.

"Hei, Rukia, tunggu," Ichigo memanggil Rukia yang sudah menjauh beberapa langkah. Ia tidak peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan Rukia yang ingin mencari tempat menangis sejauh mungkin, dan menarik lengan Rukia sehingga dengan terpaksa membuat Rukia berbalik.

"Ichi..aku bisa tel….,"

_CUP_

"Terima kasih untuk sushinya. Jangan lupa untuk membuatkan untukku tiap hari," kata Ichigo setelah mencium kening Rukia dengan sayang dan cepat walaupun begitu membuat Rukia terpaku dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah, Jaa ne," jawab Rukia singkat dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Ichigo. Ia taku kalau ia berlama-lama disitu, ia kan lebih masuk ke dalam pesona Ichigo yang membuatnya bisa gila.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

Berlari. Saat ini hanya ini yang bisa Rukia perbuat. Ia tdak tahu harus kemana, tapi ia butuh tempat untuk menangis. Ia ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya yang sudah bertumpuk dimatanya. Ia tidak peduli entah siapa yang ditabraknya saat ia tidak perduli mahasiswa lain meneriakinya atau memakinya karena menabrak mereka. Yang jelas ia harus mencari tempat untuk menangis.

_BRAAAKKKK_

**_Rukia's POV_**

Pintu menuju atap terbuka dengan bunyi kerasnya akibat dorongan tangan mungilku ini. Saat ini aku sudah berada di atas atap. Hanya tempat ini satu-satunya tempat sepi dan tempat aku bisa menangis dan berteriak, karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarkannya. Aku lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, dan aku pun meringkuk di pojokan dan menangis.

Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokan ku dan yang keluar hanyalah isakan. Isakan pilu dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang biasanya selalu tegar dan tidak pernah kalah, sekarang harus mengalami kekalahannya yang pertama dan yang membuatnya kalah adalah satu suku kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf yaitu C I N T A. Cinta sialan. Cinta yang membuat orang terpuruk dan lemah. Termasuk aku. Aku benci karena telah lemah terhadap cinta. Baka!

Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah kembali ke masa kecil ku saat aku belum mengetahui cinta dan juga cemburu serta patah hati. Aku ingin masa 10 tahun terulang agar aku tidak pernah membalas email dari Ichigo.

Mengeluh bahwa Kami-sama tidak adil. Cih…aku tidak pantas untuk mengeluh, karena dari awal akulah orang ketiga diantara Senna dan Ichigo. Lagipula ini untuk kebahagiaan Senna. Aku tidak boleh merusak kebahagiaannya. Ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi malas untuk mengikuti kelas hari ini, lebih baik aku disini sebentar lagi.

**_Rukia's POV End_**

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Apa selarut ini kau pulang kampus, Senna?" tanya Ichigo sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Senna yang memang bertetangga dengan Rukia, jadi ia bisa sekalian pulang.

"Hoammmm….tentu saja, jadwalku sangat padat. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Kalau sudah begini, ia pasti akan dimarahi oleh paman," jawab Senna yang mulai mengantuk. Ia ingin cepat sampai kerumah dan tidur.

"Senna, sudah sampai, Sen…," Ichigo tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Senna telah tertidur. Ichigo lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah Senna. Ichigo menatap wajah Senna. Ia begitu tergila-gila pada gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dulu lamanya.

Dibelainya rambut Senna yang halus itu. Wangi shampoo menyeruak karena Senna baru selesai keramas setelah latihan dance. Ichigo bisa merasakan dan saat itu juga nafasnya terhenti dan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ichigo lalu membelai wajah Senna yang terbingkai dengan sempurna saat ia tidur. Ichigo kali ini tidak tahan, segera didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Senna, sehingga ia sendiri bisa merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu.

"Ngghhh….," erang Senna dan membuka matanya. Saat itu juga Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm…Ichi…sudah sampai?" tanya Senna.

"Ya! Ayo turun," jawab Ichigo yang segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Senna. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Senna dengan Ichigo yang menggenggam tangan Senna yang membuat Senna malu sendiri.

"Besok ku jemput lagi," kata Ichigo yang sekarang sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Senna dan bersiap melepaskan Senna.

"Hm…," jawab Senna singkat dan tampak canggung. Senna lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan segera membuka pintu saat…

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, Senna!"

Senna berdiri terpaku. Tangannya masih melayang pada kenop pintu. Proses penembakan Ichigo sangat cepat dan buru-buru. Tapi ia sepenuhnya sadar untuk berbalik dan menatap Ichigo yang sedang berdiri memohon jawaban.

"Katakan sekali lagi," jawab Senna yang kemudian mendekat pada Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sosuke Senna. Jadilah kekasihku," ulang Ichigo yang sekarang sudah memeluk pinggang Senna.

"Cium aku, dan aku akan menerimanya," jawab Senna dan disambut oleh senyum menggoda Ichigo.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Rukia's POV**

Ah…sial. Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di atap sih? Ini sudah malam, pasti ayahku akan marah besar. Anak gadis pulang jam segini dan mengendarai mobil sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada pencopet yang menahan mobilmu, dan blablabla pasti ayah akan menceramahiku panjang lebar.

Aku ngantuk sekali, meskipun tidur di atap, tapi tidak membuat kantuk ku hilang, mana aku kedinginan lagi. Fuh…ini sich namanya cari masuk angin.

Oh iya, aku harus mengembalikan buku milik Senna dulu. Anak itu, selalu meninggalkan bukunya. Begini-begini aku yang akan repot mengantarnya. Fuh…

Ya sudahlah, parkir saja di depan gerbangnya. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu membangunkan Nnoitra-san, satpam bajak laut gila itu. Aku memanggilnya bajak laut, karena matanya satu ditutupi. Hahahaha…. Bajak laut, jadi kangen ingin nonton Pirates of Carribean.

Aku melangkah masuk. Kudorong sedikit pagarnya, dan benar saja Nnoitra-san sedang tidur. Aku mengendap-endap saat masuk takut membangunkannya. Bisa gawat nanti.

Hei…itu kan mobil Ichigo. Owh…mungkin dia baru pulang mengantar Senna pulang kuliah. Hei, tapi tunggu dulu, ada orang di depan pintu rumah Senna. Dua orang dan sedang, astaga sedang berpagutan dan berciuman mesra. Tapi aku mengenal mereka. Apa benar itu mereka? Kami-sama, jangan lagi.

Aku mendekat dan jarakku hanya beberapa meter dari mereka. Aku yakin itu mereka. Ya itu mereka. Kakiku lemas dan airmataku melesat keluar begitu saja. Sial…kenapa aku harus melihat adegan ini?

**Rukia's POV End**

.

.

_TBC_

.

**huah...**

**kok chapter ini romancenya IchiSenna sich? _* bentur-benturin kepala di tembok*_**

**maafkan aku semua...**

**inilah yang disebut penyiksaan pada Rukia. Hikz...sumpah gak tega banget...**

**aku yang nulis ajah gak tahan...**

**SOMEONE PLEASE KILL MEEEEEEE!**

**.**

**Ya udah, ini kan baru awalnya saja...**

**nanti lama-lama gak bakal gini kok...**

**nah, sekarang saya mau minta pendapat reader semua, gimana caranya buat Ichigo 'panas' alias cemburu? saya mau minta pendapat kalian. kalau bisa harus menyiksa yah, biar tahu rasa dia.**

**ok...akhir kata setelah membaca chapter 2 ini mohon reviewnya, ya...**

**saya selalu menunggu dengan setia...**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna**_**….*cengar-cengir***_

**Maafkan saya karena sangat-sangat terlambat publish fic ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf…*bungkuk-bungkuk*.**

**Sebenarnya saya sudah gak niat lanjutin fic ini. Malahan saya benci sama fic ini. Saya juga benci sama diri saya sendiri. Buat fic kok yang aneh-aneh. Buat Ichigo nyium Senna. Itu kan harusnya punya Rukia seorang. Ukh**_**….*frustasi : mode on***_

**Ya sudahlah. Mulai sekarang saya bakal lanjutin fic ini dan gak bakal bikin jadi discontinued. Karena banyak banget yang minta fic ini di publish, baik lewat FB, lewar review, lewat PM dan saking baiknya sampai ada yang rela ngabisin pulsanya buat sms saya dan minta fic ini di publish. Hontou ni arigatou.**

**Nah, chapter ini saya khususkan buat semua imoutou maupun nakama ku yang selalu nagih update an fic ini.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih/**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah, Ichigo berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ichigo dibohongi? Apakah perasaannya pada Senna akan tetap bertahan sedangkan perasaannya semakin mengarah kepada Rukia?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiSenna**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gak bisa lepas dari Typo. Don't Like Don't Read. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiRuki, menjauh sesegera mungkin. Yang tidak suka dengan plot cerita ini, silahkan menjauh. Flame sangat tidak diterima, karena merusak pemandangan mata saya.**

**.**

.

Chapter 3 : Dilema

.

"Kau rapi sekali, Ichigo. Mau kemana?" tanya Hisana pada Ichigo yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan berpakaian rapi. Kemeja biru langitnya yang lengannya digulung setengah lengan dipadu dengan jeans berwarna hitam.

"Tentu saja aku mau berangkat kuliah, bibi. Aku kan sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa Karakura University sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ingat?" Ichigo mencoba mengingatkan Hisana bahwa seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya setelah satu hari ia dan Senna resmi berpacaran, ia langsung mendaftarkan di jurusan bisnis sama seperti Rukia.

"Ah, iya. Bibi ingat. Tapi sampai sekarang, bibi masih heran mengapa kau lebih memilih melanjutkan kuliahmu di Jepang daripada melanjutkannya di Inggris. Lalu, kau mengulang semester kemarin karena hanya ingin seangkatan dengan Rukia. Lagipula nilai-nilai mu kan bagus semester lalu. Kan sayang sekali kalau kau turun satu tingkat lagi..," lanjut Hisana yang saat ini sedang membereskan meja makan yang baru saja selesai dipakai untuk sarapan.

"Aku hanya malas dengan suasana disana. Lagipula, ayah disini mempunyai bisnis, kan? Jadi lebih baik aku yang melanjutkannya saja. Soal kuliahku, aku memang ingin mengulang semester kemarin. Alasannya…ehm…rahasia, Bibi" jawab Ichigo yang ikut membereskan meja makan dan tersenyum misterius.

"Kau sudah pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Bibi ya, sekarang. Kau nakal sekali. Hei….biar Bibi saja yang membereskan, nanti kau kotor lagi," ujar Hisana sambil mencoba mengambil piring dari tangan Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, Bibi. Jangan seperti itu. Lagipula, tinggal tiga hari aku tinggal disini. Setelah itu aku kan akan pindah kerumahku," jawab Ichigo yang mempertahankan piring ditangannya.

"Kau ini polos sekali, Ichi-chan. Rumahmu kan nanti di sebelah rumah Bibi. Kau masih bisa membantu Bibi lain kali. Tapi untuk kali ini jangan dulu. Lagipula, kasihan Senna-chan pasti menunggumu untuk mengantarnya," langkah Ichigo terhenti saat Hisana mengatakan hal itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hisana dengan heran.

"Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau dan Senna-chan sudah jadian. Iya kan? Rukia yang memberitahunya," jawab Hisana yang mengerti tatapan Ichigo tadi.

"Ukh…dasar cebol itu. Tidak bisa jaga rahasia," umpat Ichigo yang tidak memberi respon apapun dari perkataan Hisana dan langsung menuju dapur.

.

.

"Oh ya, Bi. Rukia dimana? Apa masih tidur? Aku tidak melihatnya turun untuk sarapan juga," tanya Ichigo saat sedang mengeringkan piring yang telah dicuci oleh Hisana.

"Rukia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Begitulah anggota Senat. Selalu saja sibuk. Tapi, Bibi juga heran, sudah seminggu ini dia selalu pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang sudah larut malam. Hm…apa sebegitu sibuknya? Sehingga untuk makan dengan keluarga pun ia tidak bisa," jawab Hisana yang masih sibuk gosok menggosok benda yang ada didepannya.

"Aku saja tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Pagi menghilang, malamnya ia pulang setelah aku tidur. Di kampus pun walau sekelas maupun bersebelahan bangku, kami jarang bicara. Aku takut dia akan membentakku jika aku mengajaknya bicara saat ia sedang serius begitu. Istirahat pun, dia menghilang ditelan bumi. Walau kecil begitu, kalau sudah buru-buru, aku pun tidak akan bisa mengejarnya," jawab Ichigo menanggapi pernyataan Hisana. Ia bukan melebih-lebihkan sikap Rukia akhir-akhir padanya, tapi ini memang kenyataan. Walaupun tinggal serumah, mereka sama sekali jarang bertemu. Rukia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, sedangkan Ichigo juga sibuk dengan pacar barunya.

"Anak itu selalu saja seperti itu. Jarang bergaul, terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum mempunyai kekasih. Ia kalah dari Senna-chan kalau urusan cinta. Jika ditanya, ia selalu menghindar. Bagaimana, kalau kau saja yang mencarikan Rukia pacar?" tanya Hisana pada Ichigo yang mengelap tangannya setelah semuanya beres.

"Memangnya Bibi mau aku mencarikan kekasih untuk Rukia yang seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo balik dan sekarang sudah duduk di counter yang ada di dapur. Sepertinya ia lupa waktu jika sudah bersama Hisana.

"Hm…seharusnya kau bertanya pada Rukia saja. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan menjawabnya. Yang Bibi inginkan untuk Rukia hanyalah pemuda yang sepertimu, Ichigo," jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum. Ichigo jadi teringat pada Rukia jika melihat senyum dari 'ibu' keduanya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menjadi kekasih Rukia," ujar Ichigo seraya menerawang jauh entah.

"…..,"

"Hahahaha. Kau ini bicara apa, Ichi-chan," Hisana terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan pemuda didepannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri. "Mana mungkin kau memacari dua orang sekaligus? Ingatlah dengan Senna-chan, Ichigo," ujar Hisana lagi yang menatap Ichigo dengan kelembutan.

"Justru itu, Bibi. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi berpikir, seandainya untuk pertama kali hatiku tidak jatuh pada Senna, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada anak Bibi. Rukia. Menurutku, Rukia sudah banyak berubah. Ia anggun dan juga cantik. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, Bibi," ungkap Ichigo yang masih menerawang. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Hisana tapi entah ada dimana jiwanya kali ini.

"Nak," panggil Hisana yang membuyarkan acara menerawang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kau yang lebih tahu perasaanmu. Bibi tidak bisa berkata apapun soal perasaanmu, karena kau yang mengetahuinya. Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh plin-plan dalam hal apapun. Jangan main-main dengan hati, dan jangan pernah menyakiti hati seorang wanita," ujar Hisana lagi seraya memegang telapak tangan Ichigo seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Ichigo dulu saat ia bimbang. Dan kali ini, Hisana merasa Ichigo sedang…..bimbang.

"Arigatou, Bibi,"

.

.

.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Sensei," penjelasan dari Ukitake-sensei pun terhenti sesaat saat Ichigo baru saja mengetuk pintu ruang kelas dan berdiri meminta maaf seraya membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Kami pun baru mulai. Masuk dan duduklah," jawab Ukitake dan mempersilahkan Ichigo. Ichigo pun masuk dan menuju tempat duduknya di pojok tengah kelas. Ia melihat Rukia sedang mencatat. Sepertinya Rukia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Sedangkan, semua siswa memperhatikannya. Bagi kaum hawa mereka akan memandang penuh perhatian kepada Ichigo. Memuji betapa tampannya pemuda yang baru pindah dari Inggris itu. Sedangkan bagi kaum adam, mereka harus rela mengakui betapa pesona Ichigo kalah dari mereka.

Ichigo duduk dan mengeluarkan alat-alat apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk mencatat penjelasan Ukitake-sensei yang mengajari mereka mata kuliah Pengantar Bisnis. Jangankan menoleh, melirik pun tidak. Itulah yang Rukia lakukan. Ia hanya berkutat dengan buku didepannya, sesekali menandakan tulisan penting menggunakan stabilo warna-warni.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa belajar dengan konsentrasi penuh jika seseorang yang disampingmu dan notabene temanmu tidak mau memberikan respon apa-apa. Itulah yang dialami Ichigo sekarang. Sedari tadi ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan tulis, dan mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya pada penjelasan Ukitake-sensei. Namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa. Pandangannya terus saja sesekali menatap Rukia yang masih sibuk mencatat. Rukia pun sepertinya menganggap bangku disebelahnya itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Artinya ia tidak usah menoleh ke bangku itu.

'

_PLUK_

Perhatian Rukia teralihkan saat melihat selembar kertas yang sudah diremas-remas mendarat dengan mulus didepannya yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya. Rukia membuka kertas yang tersebut dan mulai membaca tulisannya.

'_Midget'_

_PLUK_

Ichigo tersenyum kecil saat melihat kertas yang tadi dilemparnya kini kembali padanya. Ia tahu Rukia meresponnya.

'_Apa, Jeruk?'_

"Rukia! Rukia! Woi!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan suara yang pelan dan berbisik pada Rukia yang duduk tepat disampaingnya.

"Apa?" jawab Rukia tidak kalah pelannya dari Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Hanya ini saja kan ia mendapat kesempatan bicara dengan Rukia. Kapan lagi jika tidak sekarang. Urusan dibentak oleh Rukia nanti saja dipikirkan.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Rukia balik dan tidak sedikitpun menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Bibi mencemaskanmu karena ulahmu. Kau pergi pag-pagi sekali. Pulangpun larut malam. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ichigo tetap mencoba untuk menanyakan Rukia.

"Urusan Senat," jawab Rukia singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Tap….,"

"Ya Kuchiki," Ukitake-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia yang kini mengacungkan tangan keatas. Dan bantahan Ichigo pun terpotong.

"Aku minta ijin ke kamar kecil, Sensei," pinta Rukia dengan sopan yang dibalas Ukitake dengan senyuman yang diartikan Rukia sebagai persetujuannya. Rukia bangkit lalu meninggalkan kelas. Ichigo yang melihat ini tentu saja geram. Lagi-lagi dia gagal.

.

.

Rukia menyalakan air pada westafel dan membasuh tangannya secara perlahan namun dengan gerakan yang cepat. Ia sudah terlalu lama meminta ijin. Bagaimana tidak lama jika ia menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di fakultas seni sedangkan fakultasnya saja bersebrangan dengan fakultas seni.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali kekelas. Ukh…kenapa aku bodoh sekali sich. Kenapa harus kesini," Rukia berkata pada dirinya sendiri yang menyadari betapa bodohnya ia sampai harus kesini. Padahal jelas-jelas di fakultasnya juga banyak kamar mandi.

Langkah Rukia tertahan didepan pintu kamr mandi karena ia mendengar lebih dari satu gadis sedang bercengkrama riang tepat diluar kamar mandi. Jika Rukia membuka pintu ini maka ia akan berhadapan dengan mereka. Rukia mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia kenal dengan salah satu suara itu dan topik pembicaraan mereka menarik untuk didengar.

"Jadi, ia mencium mu lagi saat turun dari mobil tadi?" tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya heboh.

"Jangan keras-keras, Soi Fon. Nanti ada yang mendengarnya," kali ini suara yang sangat dikenal Rukia. Suara Senna. "Aku sudah bilang, ia hanya menciumku disaat tertentu saja. Tidak setiap saat," jawab Senna lagi.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, Ichigo-kun selalu memberikanmu perhatian lebih. Aku jadi iri," jawab seorang lagi.

"Kau benar, Sun-sun. bahkan Ggio pun tidak pernah seperti itu padaku," jawab yang satu lagi yang bernama Soi Fon.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menggodaku terus. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke kelas selanjutnya. Kali ini pelajaran Yoruichi-sensei. Jangan sampai kita membuatnya marah," jawab Senna. Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Senna. Tapi ia yakin Senna pasti memerah.

.

.

Sementara didalam Rukia terdiam. Senyum tipisnya kembali terukir dengan sangat dipaksakan. Bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang keluar tanpa ia komando. Ia benci suasana seperti ini.

_RUKIA POV_

_Apa ini karma untuk pembohong sepertiku? Walaupun aku berusaha untuk menghindar, tetap saja tidak bisa. Bayangan Ichigo dan Senna yang berciuman saat itu pun masih belum lepas dari bayanganku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa berlari keluar dari rumah Senna secepat mungkin dan mengendarai mobilku dalam keadaan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Untung saja saat aku kembali dirumah semuanya sudah tertidur. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku._

_Keesokan harinya Ichigo menggedor-gedor kamarku dan mengatakan kalau ia dan Senna sudah jadian. Senyum palsuku ku keluarkan. Dan memberinya selamat. Hahahaha…sepertinya aku harus pindah jurusan ke jurusan akting. Tidak lama kemudian, Senna yang datang kerumahku dan berbicara soal kejadian tadi malam dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Lagi-lagi aku menanggapinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Bahagia sekali. Seperti itulah ekspresiku saat itu didepan mereka._

_Saat itu aku mulai menyadari kalau aku cemburu. Sakit hati. Dan kalah. Satu hal lagi yang aku ketahui, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sahabatku sendiri. _

_Ini tidak adil. Aku yang sering berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo tapi mengapa Ichigo lebih memilih Senna. Aku yang sering berkomunikasi dengannya, namun mengapa saat di bandara yang ia sapa dan ia kenali hanyalah Senna. Ingin aku teriakkan padanya bahwa akulah orang yang tahu makanan kesukaannya. Aku yang tahu apa yang dibencinya. Aku lah yang menjadi sandaran saat ia sedang ada masalah. Bukan Senna. Tapi aku._

_Tapi lagi-lagi, perasaan sayangku terhadap Senna yang sudah seperti adikku sendiri yang menghalangi perkataanku. Menghalangi kejujuranku. Mengalahkan sikap egoisku. Mengalahkan rasa cintaku pula. _

_Aku ingin memberikan kehidupan yang sempurna baginya. Memberikan segala kebahagiaan padanya. Aku rela berbagi kamar dengannya. Aku rela berbagi makanan dengannya. Aku rela berbagi pakaian dengannya. Aku rela berbagi PR ku yang sudah selesai. Aku rela meyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya meski bukan bidangku. Bahkan aku rela berbagi ayah dan ibu dengannya. Aku tidak keberatan._

_Tapi, jika berbagi cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Otakku bersedia berbagi, dengan bukti merelakan dengan Ichigo dan membiarkan kebohongan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi hatiku? Sepertinya tidak bersedia, terbukti dengan aliran airmataku yang semakin banyak ini. Dan hatiku yang terasa ditusuk-tusuk. _

_Aku sakit. Sakit hati. Dan aku tidak tahu cara mengobatinya. Dengan menghindar? Sudah kulakukan. Aku menghindar dari Senna. Aku menghindar dari Ichigo. Ia yang membuatku bimbang. Ia yang membuatku tidak karuan. Jika aku terus bersamanya, aku takut perasaanku akan semakin kuat padanya dan aku takut tidak bisa melepasnya nanti. Lebih baik sekalian aku bunuh saja kan perasaan ini? Apa boleh buat. Ini karma bagi seorang pembohong yang sudah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain._

_END RUKIA POV_

Dan akhirnya, gadis berambut hitam legam ini hanya membungkuk dan menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat demi menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sambil terus tersenyum palsu. Dan Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo pada Senna yang baru tiba di parkiran mobil kampus tempat mereka berdua menimba ilmu.

"Ya. Aku lelah Ichigo," jawab Senna seraya membuka pintu mobil Ferrari hitam milik Ichigo. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Ichigo sebagai seorang kekasih mengantar dan menjemput kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

Rukia baru saja memasuki kelas yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Sudah tidak ada orang dikelasnya, namun suasana kampus masih ramai karena keberadaan mahasiswa yang berkuliah pada malam hari. Rukia melirik jamnya dan telah menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Ia tidak kembali setelah meminta ijin tadi. Padahal ia meminta ijin sekitar jam 10 pagi. Ia pun tidak mengikuti sisa mata kuliah untuk hari ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya membeku dikamar mandi tadi. Rasanya ia lebih tenang sekarang. Satu minggu tidak menangis, membuat airmatanya menumpuk. Dan tadi ia mengeluarkan semuanya sampai tak bersisa sama sekali.

Terlihat sekarang tasnya yang masih saja tergeletak disana. Namun dengan kondisi yang lebih rapi. Tidak berantakan seperti saat ia meninggalkannya. Ia yakin Ichigo yang merapikannya. Terlihat sepucuk kertas yang ada diatas tasnya. Segera ia membuka lipatannya dan membacanya.

'_Urusan kita belum selesai. Jangan menghindar kali ini. Segera pulang. Pikirkan ayah dan ibumu yang mencemaskanmu,'_

Tidak ada nama pengirim, namun sudah jelas bagi Rukia bahwa ini tulisan Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat tasnya dan segera beranjak dari kelas tersebut karena sebentar lagi pasti anak-anak kelas malam akan menggunakan kelas ini. Rukia berjalan menuruni setiap tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Ia terus saja berjalan. Anehnya, ia tidak terjatuh meskipun berjalan dalam keadaan pikiran kacau.

Ia sudah sampai dilantai dasar dan langsung menuju di bawah pohon yang rindang. Pohon mahoni lebat. Ia ingin menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Meski ia tahu tidak baik jika duduk dibawah pohon pada malam hari, namun yang ia inginkan hanyalah duduk dibawah pohon itu, bukan lagi tertidur di ruang Senat. Ya….kegiatan Senat adalah topeng baginya untuk pulang malam. Sesungguhnya kali ini Senat sangat tidak sibuk. Tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar.

"Disini lebih baik daripada diruang Senat," ujar Rukia pada dirinya sendiri saat telah mendudukkan diri diatas rumput dan bersandar pada pohon. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur. Melepaskan lelah.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rukia, Senna?" tanya Ichigo pada Senna yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasa Rukia aneh," jawab Senna dan semakin memantapkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku rasa…..,"

"Dia menghindari kita," seru keduanya secara bersamaan. Saat menyadari hal itu, mereka tertawa dengan yang baru saja mereka ucapkan.

"Ya bagaimanapun juga, dia sahabat kita. Sekecil apapun sifat yang tidak biasa, kita pasti akan menyadarinya. Benar kan, Ichigo," timpal Senna pada kekasihnya yang masih mengemudi mobilnya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Hanya saja, mengapa ia harus menghindar? Apa kau tahu Senna?" tanya Ichigo yang masih memperhatikan jalanan didepannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kau tahu, daridulu Rukia tidak pernah terbuka padaku. Bukan padaku saja, tapi pada semua. Dia penyendiri. Menyimpan masalah sendiri. Padahal aku selalu mempercayakan permasalahanku padanya. Dia seperti tidak mempercayai siapapun. Bahkan itu ibunya sendiri. Dia…terlalu tertutup," jawab Senna dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"…..,"

"Kau tahu Ichigo. Aku sayang padanya. Selama ini ia seperti pengganti ibuku. Ia memperhatikanku, melakukan apa saja padaku. Sejak saat itu aku telah berjanji akan memberikan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Apapun. Termasuk cinta," Senna menatap jauh ke jalanan Karakura yang sesak.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis disampingnya itu.

"Maksudku. Jika aku dan Rukia menyukai pria yang sama, maka aku akan merelakan pria itu demi dirinya. Dan jika seandainya Rukia menyukaimu, maka aku akan merelakanmu untuk Rukia," tambah Senna kali ini.

"Kau bicara bodoh, Senna. Itu tidak mungkin," Ichigo menanggapi perkataan Senna dengan kerutan wajah yang selalu tampak.

"Semuanya mungkin terjadi, Ichigo. Banyak hal yang masih misterius," ujar Senna seraya tersenyum tipis.

'_Salah satunya kebohonganku, Ichigo'_

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa besok pagi. Sekarang istirahatlah," ujar Ichigo seraya membelai rambut kekasihnya.

"Dan jangan terlambat seperti tadi," wajah Senna mengerucut mengingat Ichigo yang terlambat lima belas menit dari perjanjian mereka.

"Baik. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, Tuan Putri," jawab Ichigo seraya mengecup kening Senna cepat.

"Tidak ada ciuman di bibir?" tanya Senna dengan menggelayutkan lengannya pada leher Ichigo.

"Tidak ada, Senna. Aku tidak ingin paman Aizen ataupun Nnoitra-san melihat kita. Oke…," jawab Ichigo seraya tersenyum

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak mampir dulu kerumahku?" tanya Senna lagi dan menurunkan lengannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin istirahat saja. Aku lelah. Kau lihat, ini jam sembilan. Seharusnya kita tiba dirumah jam tujuh. Tapi kau mengajakku untuk makan diluar. Kita jadi pulang larut. Cepatlah masuk," jawab Ichigo dan mendorong Senna untuk masuk.

"Baiklah. Baiklah," jawab Senna dan kemudian masuk rumahnya. Ia lalu masuk rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Darisana ia bisa melihat mobil Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa Rukia belum pulang juga, Hisana?" tanya Byakuya yang sejak tadi gelisah. Ia hanya bolak balik di ruang keluarga yang terisi oleh istrinya dan sepasang suami istri dari keluarga Kurosaki.

"Hisana, ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi mencarinya di kampus?" tanya Masaki yang juga gelisah anak sahabatnya belum kunjung juga sampai dirumah selarut ini.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Rukia-chan. Dia seorang gadis. Akan sangat rentan baginya jika sampai sekarang ia belum pulang," ujar Isshin yang turut gelisah dengan ketidakhadiran Rukia.

"Aku menelponnya, tapi hpnya tidak aktif. Aku pun juga takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," mata Hisana sekarang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tidur sampai selarut ini hanya karena memikirkan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya di kampus. Kalian tunggulah disini," kali ini Byakuya memutuskan mengambil tindakan untuk mencari anaknya.

"Tunggu, Byakuya. Biar Ichigo yang mencarinya. Aku akan membangunkannya," ujar Isshin kali ini dan menahan Byakuya yang hendak keluar rumah..

"Tapi, Ichigo sedang tidur, Isshin-san. Biar kami saja yang mencarinya," timpal Hisana. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Ichigo hanya untuk mencari Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hisana. Ichigo akan marah jika ia tidak diberitahukan soal ini," jawab Masaki seraya memberikan isyarat untuk menyuruhnya membangunkan Ichigo.

.

.

.

_Ichigo POV_

_Apa yang aku lakukan? Ini sudah jam sebelas malam dan aku sama sekali belum tidur. Ayo tidurlah. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan esok. _

'_Rukia'_

_Lagi-lagi namanya mengganggu ku. Aku masih khawatir soal dirinya yang tidak kembali dari acara minta ijin nya tadi. Atau bisa dibilang acara menghindarnya._

_Apa salahku sampai ia menghindar dariku seperti ini. Aku tahu Rukia menghindari dariku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi apa alasannya menghindar, aku pun tidak tahu. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikapnya kepadaku akhir-akhir ini._

_Jam sebelas ya? Rukia pasti sudah pulang dan sudah tidur. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya. Besok pagi aku harus bangun lebih pagi agar bisa mencegatnya didepan kamarnya. Kali ini harus berhasil dan dia tidak boleh menghindar kali ini._

_END ICHIGO POV_

.

.

Tok..tok….

Ichigo berdiri dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Oyaji. Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo melihat ayahnya yang berdiri tegak didepannya.

"Rupanya kau belum tidur my son," Isshin mulai menari tidak jelas didepannya. Kali ini Ichigo terlihat tidak sabar. Pikirannya kalut. Rukia membuat pikirannya kalut. Ia butuh istirahat. Ayahnya malah mengganggunya seenaknya.

_BUKK_

Pukulan dari Ichigo di perutnya mengena dengan tepat sasaran. Isshin pun tersungkur.

"God Job. My son….," ujarnya sambil menahan sakit diperutnya.

Ichigo yang melihat ayahnya dengan tingkah seperti itu pun tidak berniat meladeninya. Ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur. Namun, suara ayahnya menghentikannya.

"Rukia-chan belum kembali kerumah sampai sekarang."

Tanpa merespon ataupun menoleh, Ichigo segera berlari masuk kekamarnya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyambar jaket hitamnya yang tebal. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia keluar dan hanya melewati ayahnya yang masih tersungkur.

.

.

"Ichigo," Masaki memanggil anaknya yang sekarang turun dari tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Ibu…Rukia….," lirih Ichigo dengan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir. Belum pernah ia melihat wajah Ichigo yang seperti itu

"Pergilah nak. Bawa Rukia-chan kembali," setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya, Ichigo segera berlari dan menuju mobilnya.

"Arigatou, Ichigo," gumam Hisana yang melihat Ichigo berlari dengan raut wajah khwatir dari ruang keluarga.

Sedangkan Byakuya dengan wajah tenang melihat kepergian Ichigo dari jendela ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo. Kini ia telah sampai dikelas Ukitake-sensei di lantai dua. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kehadiran Rukia ditempat itu.

"Ruang Senat," serunya sendiri dan langsung menuju tepatnya berlari menuju lantai tiga, tempat ruang Senat berada. Tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia masih saja menaiki tangga yang membuat kakinya sakit. Namun tidak ia perdulikan, asalkan Rukia harus ia temukan.

_GREK_

Ichigo menggeserkan pintu ruang senat dengan kasar sekali. Ia tidak perduli apakah pintu itu rusak atau tidak.

"RUKIA!" ia berteriak lantang dan berharap dengan teriakannya ia bisa menemukan Rukia. Atau setidaknya Rukia akan menyahut panggilannya.

"Kuso! Dimana kau, Rukia!" seru Ichigo frustasi. Sekarang ia pun bingung bagaimana menemukan Rukia kembali. Piikiran aneh-aneh pun kembali menguasai Ichigo karena tak kunjung menemukan Rukia.

_BRAKKK_

Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu terakhir yang ia periksa. Pintu menuju atap. Ia pun segera menapakkan kaki di atap yang terletak di lantai atas gedung fakultas ini.

"Rukia! Kau dimana? Jawab aku," seru Ichigo kembali dengan suaranya yang lantang. Ia memeriksa seluruh sudut atap. Tapi nihil. Tak kunjung jua ia menemukan sosok mungil tersebut. Yang menemaninya hanyalah desauan angin dingin yang semakin dingin ia rasa.

"Rukia. Dimana kau?" ucap Ichigo lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana aku memberitahu paman dan bibi? Kau dimana sekarang?" kembali Ichigo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.

.

.

Langkah Ichigo makin lemah saja saat ia melangkah menuju mobilnya yang masih setia menunggu untuk dikendarai lagi oleh pemiliknya.

Dan apa yang diliihatnya kali ini membuat matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia kali ini. Mengapa ia harus mencarinya jauh-jauh sedangkan ia berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya?

Wajah suram Ichigo berubah menjadi sumringah. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tekuk. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pohon mahoni yang melambai-lambai. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengganggu keberadaan seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo dengan sangat pelan. Entah kesenangan apa yang ia dapatkan setelah melihat seseorang yang ia cari dari tadi dalam keadaan sehat. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat pulas sekali kala ia tidur. Rukia begitu nyaman tidur ditempat ini. Panggilan Ichigo pun tidak ia dengar.

"Sejak kapan kau tidur disini, Baka…," gumam Ichigo sekali lagi yang telah berjongkok dihadapan Rukia yang terlihat damai. Tasnya menutupi kakinya yang jenjang yang hanya menggunakan rok berwarna hijau permen.

_Deg…deg…_

Bunyi jantung dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sudah tak beraturan saat ia merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia sangat dekat. Ia hanya perlu mendorong sedikit lagi wajahnya, maka tidak aka nada lagi jarak yang memisahkan.

Dibelainya pipi mulus Rukia. Disingkirkan rambut hitam Rukia yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Rukia lebih jelas lagi. Entah apa yang menghantuinya saat ini. Akal sehatnya tidak bekerja saat ini saat berdekatan dengan Rukia.

"Jantungku tidak pernah seperti ini saat bersama Senna," gumamnya lalu perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Rukia. Bisa ia rasakan nafas Rukia yang halus menerpa wajahnya. Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan mulai memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Rukia saat ini juga.

"Ugh….,"

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf…

Harus dipotong di bagian ini. Hehehehhe…

Maafkan saya yah….

Sekali lagi selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa reviewnya yah. Saya tunggu….


	4. Chapter 4

**Maafkan saya karena udah menelantarkan fic ini karena kesibukan saya. Dua minggu lebih lagi menjelang tanggal 1 mei. Saya masih belum 100 % mempersiapkan segala macam keperluan untuk debut cosplay saya. Plus kuliah saya yang makin padat. Jadwal kerja yang makin padat juga. Semua rutinitas ini buat saya semakin pengen harakiri saja. Hehehehe….**

**Saya mau ucapin sesuatu buat yang mau hadapin UAN hari senin besok. Ganbatte kudasai! Belajar, jangan lupa berdoa juga. Kalian pasti bisa ngadapin UAN. Dan semua pasti LULUS. AMIN! Semoga bagi teman-teman yang kelas 3, bisa semangat belajar setelah baca fic ini. **

**Balasan review sudah saya kirim lewat PM masing-masing.**

**Ini buat balasan yang gak login**

**Berthatavia: makasih banyak udah suka fic saya ini. Akhirnya happy ending kok. Salam kenal juga. Mohon reviewnya lagi.**

**.**

**Cheeky : hwahahahha….usulmu bagus juga. Kakak bakal pikirkan lagi idemu yah. Makasih banyak. Review lagi yah…**

**.**

**Rii-chan : wwah…ada usul masuk lagi nih. Makasih buat usulnya. Akan dijadikan bahan pertimbangan. Review lagi yah…**

**.**

**Sarsaraway : makasih udah dibilang bagus. Ini udah update. Mohon reviewnya lagi**

**.**

**MeraiKudo : Ini udah di update, plis reviewnya lagi yah…**

**.**

**Mieya : hahahha…masalah sakit hati, itu bisa diatur. Yang penting diikutin terus yah tiap chapternya. Dan nee tunggu reviewnya lagi.**

**.**

**Shirayuki Umi : karakter baru muncul disini. jadi Ichigo sudah dapat teman atau saingan yah. Nah, terus ikutin dan mohon reviewnya yah…**

**.**

**Hiruma Yuki-chan : Kebohongan? Kalau Yuki ikutin terus fic ini, pasti tahu kok. Review lagi yah…**

**.**

**Nana naa : hahahha…liat ajah di chapter ini. Mohon review lagi yah**

**.**

**Ruki-chan : Itu bisa diatur. Mohon reviewnya lagi….**

**.**

**Vvv : karakter baru sudah ada disini. mohon review yah..**

**.**

**Nuppy-chan : Arigatou sudah ditunggu update nya. Kalau berkenan dan gak bosan nunggu, review lagi yah..**

**.**

**Ok lah. Mari lanjutkan saja ceritanya.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih/**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah, Ichigo berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ichigo dibohongi? Apakah perasaannya pada Senna akan tetap bertahan sedangkan perasaannya semakin mengarah kepada Rukia?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiSenna**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gak bisa lepas dari Typo. Don't Like Don't Read. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiRuki, menjauh sesegera mungkin. Yang tidak suka dengan plot cerita ini, silahkan menjauh. Flame sangat tidak diterima, karena merusak pemandangan mata saya. Lagu yang dibawakan Ichigo dan Rukia menggunakan piano adalah Glow.**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Friend or Rival?

.

"Ichi….,"

Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Ichigo telah berdiri di depannya. Dan kalau Rukia tidak salah lihat, wajah Ichigo tampak memerah. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang Ichigo terlihat memerah. Entahlah…

"Rukia, kau sudah bangun?" Ichigo terlihat mencoba untuk tampak normal setelah apa yang ia ingin lakukan pada Rukia. Ia mencoba mencium Rukia yang sedang tertidur tadi.

"Hm….seperti aku tertidur sangat lama," jawab Rukia lalu bangun dari sandarannya tadi dan merapikan rok nya yang berantakan.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh. Kenapa tertidur sampai larut malam di tempat seperti ini? Dasar bodoh. Paman dan bibi mengkhawatirkanmu dirumah. Ayo pulang," ujar Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya menuju mobil hitamnya.

'_Kenapa? Ini hanya karena mu, Ichigo. Karenamu,'_

"Tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur lagi. Akan aku bangunkan saat sudah sampai," ujar Ichigo setelah membawa Rukia masuk ke mobilnya dan ia sendiri sudah duduk di kemudinya.

"Hm, arigatou, Ichigo," jawab Rukia singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Ia masih merasa galau sampai sekarang. Karena perasaannya yang seperti ini, ia sampai membuat orang tuanya sangat khawatir padanya. Dan membuat Ichigo harus mencarinya. Apa cinta sebegini repotnya sampai-sampai ia rasanya ingin menghilang dari bumi ini?

Sedangkan Ichigo yang masih memegang kemudi begitu asyik dengan pikirannya. Mengapa ia makin berdegup saat di samping Rukia. Mengapa ia merasa gelisah apabila Rukia tidak ada di sampingnya? Dan mengapa ia hampir mencium Rukia tadi.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku alami?' _

_._

_._

"Akhirnya selesai juga….," seru Ichigo dan memandang puas pada kamar barunya sekarang. Kamar dengan dinding berwarna putih. Ukurannya cukup luas. Ranjangnya yang berukuran king size dengan bed cover berwarna biru muda.

"Hm…kau perlu membayarku karena sudah membuat ku lelah akan hal ini, Ichigo. Hari ini aku tidak masuk kuliah hanya karena membantumu untuk beres-beres kamar di rumah barumu ini," jawab Rukia seraya mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi yang ada di dalam kamar Ichigo.

"Ayolah Rukia. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang bisa kuminta bantuan untuk merapikan kamar baruku ini?" jawab Ichigo yang sudah tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja yang merapikan kamar barumu ini?" tanya Rukia lagi. Sekarang ia sedang meminum jus jeruk yang baru saja dibawa oleh Kotetsu Isane, pelayan baru dirumah Kurosaki yang baru pula.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menolak saat aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya balik Ichigo.

Dalam hati Rukia membenarkan pernyataan Ichigo. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak menolak dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ichigo? Bukankah ia bisa menolak permintaannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia memang tidak mau? Kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Woi…kau melamun, Rukia," ujar Ichigo yang sudah ada di depan Rukia. Ia hanya berjongkok untuk menatap Rukia yang ada di atas kursi.

"Kau bergerak seperti hantu. Sejak kapan kau berpindah dari tempat tidurmu lalu sekarang kau sudah di depanku?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah malas.

"Kau dari tadi melamun, makanya tidak sadar kedatanganku. Nah, aku punya jawaban soal pertanyaanku tadi. Karena kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanku. Kau sayang padaku, Rukia," jawab Ichigo dengan nada serius. Rukia hanya bengong mendengarnya. Sedikit banyak, ia memang sayang terhadap Ichigo. Namun sayangnya, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau rasa sayang Rukia sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta.

"Ah…aku bisa frustasi kalau begini. Kau melamun saja dari tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Sudahlah, ayo berdansa denganku," ajak Ichigo kemudian bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baka! Aku tidak bisa berdansa," jawab Rukia dan menolak permintaan Ichigo.

"Ayolah. Aku yang akan mengajarimu," tawar Ichigo. Ia masih mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak ada musik," bantah Rukia lagi. Mencoba mengelak.

Ichigo berjalan menjauhi Rukia. Ia menuju di sudut kamarnya. Disana terlihat sound system beserta seperangkat alat music lainnya. Lalu ia memasukkan sekeping CD dan mulai memutarnya. Mengalunlah lagu tersebut.

"La..lagu ini?" Rukia tersentak saat mendengar nada pertamanya. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan lagu ini.

"Ya. Ini lagu yang sedang popular sekarang. Glow. Benar kan? Ayolah Rukia, mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Ichigo lagi yang kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Rukia sempat ragu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menerima tangan Ichigo.

"Bagus," hanya itu respon dari Ichigo.

.

.

.

Sentuhan tangan kekar Ichigo pada pinggangnya membuat Rukia bergetar. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan ini. Seakan-akan telapak tangan Ichigo begitu menyamankannya.

Sementara Ichigo pun begitu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat menyentuh Rukia dan membawanya berdansa seperti ini. Apalagi suasananya sangat mendukung. Hanya berdua dan ditemani lagu romantis. Apalagi yang kurang?

"Kau berbohong tidak bisa berdansa, Rukia," komentar Ichigo yang masih membawa Rukia kedalam gerakan-gerakan dansa. "Kau pandai berdansa rupanya," ditatapnya wajah Rukia dan menatap mata violet milik gadis tersebut.

Sementara Rukia entah mengapa tenggelam di dalam pandangan Ichigo sehingga ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Ia tidak menjawab pernyataan Ichigo tadi. Semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tatapan amber milik Ichigo, sementara ia terus menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan Ichigo. Gerakan mereka sempurna, memadu dan cocok.

Satu gerakan membuat Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo, namun Ichigo menariknya kembali, namun sayang, kali ini tarikannya tersebut membuat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Tubuh mereka saling menempel. Begitu dekat, hingga deru napas milik mereka terasa begitu hangat membelai wajah masing-masing.

Sementara tatapan masing-masing belum ada yang saling melepas. Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Entah apa yang coba mereka baca. Tidak ada yang tahu. Sedangkan jantung mereka berdetak begitu kencang.

Nada terakhir sudah diperdengarkan, membuat music tersebut seketika mati dan membuat Rukia sadar akan posisi mereka.

"Maaf Ichigo, aku harus pulang," ujar Rukia lirih dan menjauh dari Ichigo dan cepat-cepat menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

Senyum tersungging pada wajah tampan Ichigo. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Diletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di tempat berdetaknya. Masih berdetak. Belum berhenti walaupun Rukia sudah pergi.

'_Aku tahu jawaban dari perasaanku sekarang,'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus bertindak seperti tadi. Sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kami-sama?" Rukia duduk di depan meja komputernya dan merebahkan kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua ini. Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Ichigo yang jelas-jelas sudah dimiliki oleh Senna.

"Tahan perasaanmu Rukia, tahan. Kalau perlu bunuh perasaanmu. Bunuh! Jangan dibiarkan makin berkembang seperti ini," Rukia mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Tapi, bukannya aku pantas untuk mendapatkan cintaku?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan. Ichigo milik Senna. Senna lebih berhak daripada dirimu, Rukia. Lagipula, Ichigo mencintai Senna. Bukan dirimu," jawab Rukia lagi. Rukia berbicara sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama? Apa?" kali ini Rukia mulai menangis. Ia merasa bodoh karena mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas lebih memilih sahabatnya daripada dia.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

"Hai Ichigo," Senna datang dan langsung memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Hai Senna? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo seraya tersenyum pada Senna setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan Senna.

"Hm, sudah. Wow….ini kamarmu?" tanya Senna lagi yang memandang sekeliling kamar ichigo. Bau maskulin Ichigo menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa membantu menatanya,"

"Rukia sudah membantuku," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Rukia lagi. Rukia sudah seperti kekasihmu. Apa-apa Rukia. Aku cemburu," ujar Senna seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha…bicara apa kau, Senna. Rukia sahabatku dan sahabatmu. Wajar kalau kita meminta bantuannya, bukan?"

"Tapi, sepertinya Rukia sangat penting bagimu,"

"Kau dan Rukia sama-sama penting bagiku, Senna. Tidak ada yang aku bedakan,"

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Ia merasa sikap Ichigo berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia bukan Ichigo, kekasihnya yang dulu lagi. Sikap Ichigo terbilang biasa saja padanya. Tidak ada ciuman. Hanya pelukan.

"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu, Ichigo?" ujar Senna pada Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo antusias mendengarnya.

"Aku akan ke London selama satu bulan. Aku terpilih mewakili Jepang di kompetisi dance perorangan. Aku senang sekali," Senna manari-nari ringan didepan Ichigo, dan akhirnya ia memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Senna. Berusahalah dan jadilah pemenang," Ichigo membalas pelukan Senna. Ia senang mendengar akhirnya impian Senna bisa terwujud.

"Selama ku tinggalkan jangan berpaling pada wanita lain. Aku akan menyuruh Rukia mengawasimu. Kau mengerti?" Ichigo hanya diam. Kali ini ia tidak begitu yakin.

.

.

.

"Kau terpilih? Senna….aku turut senang," seru Rukia yang langsung menyerang Senna dan memeluk Senna dengan erat.

"Ini juga berkatmu, Rukia. Terima kasih, ya," jawab Senna yang juga memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyemangatimu. Selanjutnya, kau lah yang terus berusaha," tanggap Rukia yang masih memeluk Senna.

"Aku akan berangkat dua hari lagi. Ukh, sebulan pasti lama. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan Ichigo," keluh Senna dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia.

"Sebulan tidaklah lama, Senna. Aku akan menjaga Ichigo untukmu dan memastikan Ichigo tidak berselingkuh," ujar Rukia.

"Memangnya aku apa? Aku tidak perlu diawasi seperti itu, midget," sahut Ichigo yang rupanya duduk di sofa di kamar Rukia.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya? Kukira kau sudah terkubur. Rupanya suara mu masih ada," jawab Rukia dan menengok kea rah sofanya.

"Aku hanya malas melihat kalian berdua, makanya aku diam. Aku tidak ingin ikut dalam kegiatan wanita yang peluk-pelukkan sepeti itu," Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek pada Rukia. Membuat Rukia menggeram.

"Dasar makhluk orange sialan," seru Rukia dan melemparkan boneka Chappy nya pada Ichigo.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian sudah dewasa, masih saja seperti anak kecil," seru Senna dengan sedikit berteriak untuk menengahi 'duel' antara Rukia dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hisana?"

Kali ini para orangtua sedang duduk di teras rumah baru keluarga besar Kurosaki sambil menikmati hidangan teh dan juga camilan yang disedikan untuk mereka. Sepertinya kali ini rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang berada tepat di samping kediaman keluarga Kuchiki tersebut menjadi base camp baru untuk para orang tua tersebut.

"Menurutku ide ini tidak buruk, Masaki. Lagipula Ichigo dan Senna saling mencintai bukan? Menjodohkan mereka tidak masalah," jawab Hisana yang baru saja meminum teh nya.

"Dan pasti Aizen tidak keberatan atas perjodohan ini, bukan?" tanya Isshin dan menggoda Aizen.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku senang dengan hal ini. Aku tidak menyangka aku dan dirimu juga Masaki akan menjadi besan. Namun, ada baiknya hal ini kita bicarakan saat Senna sudah pulang dari London," jawab Aizen.

"Aku setuju dengan hal itu. Hal yang aku takutkan, Senna jadi tidak konsentrasi dengan kompetisi itu karena senang dengan kabar perjodohannya dengan Ichigo," ujar Masaki lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Aizen," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Hei..hei, kalian berdua hanya mengkhawatirkan anakku saja. Seharusnya pikirkan juga anak kalian, Byakuya, Hisana," ujar Aizen seraya tersenyum.

"Rukia akan memilih jodohnya sendiri. Apapun keputusannya, aku dan Hisana akan menurutinya," jawab Byakuya kemudian.

"Contoh ayah yang baik. Kupikir kau akan menjodohkan Rukia-chan juga," kelakar Isshin di depan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Drrrtt….drrrtttt….

"Siapa sih yang menelpon malam-malam begini?" keluh Ichigo yang dengan geram mengambil handphone nya yang tergelak manis disamping ia tidur.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"_Moshi-moshi. Apa kabarmu, Ichigo?"_

"Kau rupanya. Kenapa meneleponku malam-malam begini, baka!" Ichigo memaki lawan bicaranya di telepon. Ia meliirik jam. Jam 2 pagi "Aku tahu disana masih pagi. Dan di Jepang jam 2 pagi, sialan. Kau mengganggu tidurku,"

"_Gomen, gomen, Ichigo. Aku punya kabar untukmu," _jawab lawan bicaranya. Dari nada bicaranya ia terlihat senang.

"Ada apa?" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"_Aku akan ke Jepang dua hari lagi. Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku disana. Dan aku sudah diterima di universitasmu. Sambutlah Senpai mu ini, Ichigo," _jawab yang diseberang sana.

"Apa? Jadi Senpai akan menamatkan kuliah disini?" seru Ichigo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Tentu sajaa. Lagipula aku rindu kampung halamanku. Jadi jemput aku di bandara dua hari lagi. Dan, jangan memanggilku senpai. Aku risih mendengarnya,"_

"Ah…aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi. Aku ngantuk. Ja ne," Ichigo langsung mematikan handphone nya tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya dan segera menarik selimut dan masuk dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat. Saatnya Senna berangkat menuju London. Setelah berpamitan pada ayah nya, Byakuya, Hisana, Isshin dan juga Masaki, ia pun berangkat menuju bandara diantarkan oleh Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kau harus menang, Senna. Jika tidak, jangan pulang ke Jepang," ancam Rukia yang memeluk Senna untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah, nona cebol. Aku akan menang dan pialanya akan kupersembahkan khusus untukmu," jawab Senna dan membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Dan kau. Ingat janjimu. Jangan coba-coba selingkuh," tunjuk Senna pada Ichigo yang berada di samping Rukia.

"Baiklah, nona. Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik disana," nasihat Ichigo pada Senna.

'_Pesawat British Airways dengan nomor penerbangan B31 akan lepas landas menuju London dalam waktu 15 menit lagi. Harap penumpang segera menuju gerbang keberangkatan,'_

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Senna menghampiri dan memeluk Rukia sekali lagi. Dan kali ini ia menghampiri Ichigo dan diam untuk beberapa saat.

CUP

Walau singkat namun Ichigo masih bisa merasakan bibir Senna menempel pada bibirnya, dan itu membuatnya tertegun. Sementara Rukia yang melihatnya merasakan lagi getaran perih yang dinamakan sakit hati. Ia dengan sangat jelas melihat Senna yang mencium Ichigo.

"Sampai jumpa," dan Senna pun melangkah menjauhi mereka.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang, Ichigo," ajak Rukia setelah melihat dari balik jendela besar bandara Karakura pesawat yang membawa Senna sudah lepas landas.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Ichigo dan duduk lagi di ruang tunggu pengunjung.

"Memangnya sia…"

"WOI…ICHIGO!" teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Ichigo bangkit dan melihat kea rah sumber suara. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun ikut menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Senpai," Ichigo berlari kecil ke tempat pemuda yang tingginya hampir setinggi Ichigo.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku senpai, jeruk," balas si pemuda tersebut.

"Hahaha….baiklah. Ayo, ku kenalkan pada seseorang," Ichigo kemudian mengajak pemuda tersebut untuk ke tempat Rukia yang menunggu.

"Rukia, ini temanku yang datang dari London. Tepatnya kakak kelas ku saat aku kuliah disana. Ia akan bersekolah di universitas yang sama dengan kita. Namun beda tingkat saja," Ichigo memperkenalkan pemuda tersebut pada Rukia.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, er…"

"Renji. Abarai Renji, nona Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga," jawab pemuda berbadan tegap dan berambut merah tersebut.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

**Hwaaaaaaa…..**

**Akhirnya bisa selesai lagi satu chapter buat fic ini. Saya sangat lelah memikirkan ide ini agar tidak sama dengan film aslinya. Tapi lumayanlah, ini hasil ketikan saya dari jam 10 malam sampai jam setengah satu pagi. Ditemani kopi susu di kos. Dan suara ribut-ribut ddi luar kos gara-gara ada yang buat acara manggang. Jadi mata ini melek terus.**

**Ada yang heran kenapa saya pilih Renji? Jawabannya Renji jarang saya pakai untuk peran-peran utama di setiap fic saya. Yang kedua, saya memang membutuhkan seorang chara saingan Ichigo yang bisa diajak becanda. Dan peran ini cocok untuk Renji. Tadinya mau pakai Ashido, tapi pasti OOC banget kalau dia bisa bercanda. Begitu juga dengan Grimmjow, Hisagi maupun Ulquiorra. Mau pakai Hitsugaya, dia kependekan, gak cocok buat saingan Ichigo. Jadilah milih Renji. Gak ada yang keberatan kan?**

**Dan satu lagi, maafkan bila ada typo. Saya malas ngecek nya, karena sudah malam banget. Mata menuntut untuk dipejamkan.**

**Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Mohon review nya dan juga sarannya yang dapat membangun jalan cerita ini. Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wah….masih adakah yang menanti fic saya yang ini? Fic yang saya publish main-main. Semoga masih ada yang mau mereview atau sekedar mampir. Saya makin sibuk saja soalnya. Bener-bener sibuk loh. Soalnya saya dah kerja di kantor yang Otousan pimpin, jadi gak bisa sering-sering santai dan main-main.**

**Btw, soal saya make Renji di fic saya ini, kayaknya banyak yang protes yah? Hehehe….maafkan saya karena masukin Renji, habis saya kasihan sama dia, dia gak pernah dapat peran bagus di fic saya soalnya. Selalu figuran. Menurut saya juga, wajah babon nya itu *dibankai* cocok dapet peran di fic saya ini. Jadi, biasakanlah dengan babon ini yah *dijitak*.**

**Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat para reviewer maupun silent reader yang tetep setia ataupun baru saja membaca maupun mereview fic ini. Balasan reviewnya dibalas disini saja yah. Modem saya lelet, padahal kuotanya belum habis. Apa karena saya sering buka situs hentai yah…..*syukurin…..*.**

**Special thank you buat **_**yuuna hihara, Vany Rama-kun, Hoshikawa Mey, cheeky n'hyuu-su nologin, ChappyBerry, 7, Shirayuki Umi, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, vvvv, Haza ShiRaifu, Loonatic Aqueous, Shinichirou-Aoi, Michilatte626, Rukiberry si Silent Reader, Wi3nter, Salnan Klein Phantomhive, ika chan, sarsaraway20, Kyuuchi, Kinkyo Satsuki, Sora Hinase, Kenshin, Jee-zee Eunry, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, ryu phantomhive,Chikuma new, Kurosaki Kuchiki Koyuki, Taviabeta-Primavera, Violet-Yukko, dan Rey Ai3rin.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah, Ichigo berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ichigo dibohongi? Apakah perasaannya pada Senna akan tetap bertahan sedangkan perasaannya semakin mengarah kepada Rukia?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiSenna**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gak bisa lepas dari Typo. Don't Like Don't Read. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiRuki, menjauh sesegera mungkin. Yang tidak suka dengan plot cerita ini, silahkan menjauh. Flame sangat tidak diterima, karena merusak pemandangan mata saya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Ichigo's Confession**

**.**

**.**

"Renji…akhirnya kau datang juga. Mengapa tidak memberitahukan kepada kami kedatanganmu?" Masaki memeluk Renji layaknya seorang ibu yang memeluk anaknya.

"Masaki benar. Kalau tahu kau datang, kami pasti akan menyiapkan acara kedatanganmu," kali ini Isshin turut menyambut Renji yang telah tiba di kediaman Kurosaki.

"Apa? Jadi Ichigo tidak memberitahukan paman dan bibi kalau aku akan datang?" Renji terbingung-bingung mendengar pernyataan Masaki dan Isshin.

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan kami," jawab Isshin juga heran.

"Hei Ichigo, kau keterlaluan!" seru Renji dan menoleh pada Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memberikan Ichigo deathglare.

"Maafkan aku senpai," Ichigo hanya tersenyum polos yang membuat Renji ingin melemparnya dengan vas bunga yang ada di kamar tamu.

"Kalau begitu akan kusuruh pelayan menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Kau harus tinggal disini. oke?" Isshin menepuk pundak Renji.

"Tidak usah paman. Aku sudah menyiapkan apartemenku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan paman dan bibi," tolak Renji halus. Ia memang tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah sampai makan malam tiba. Bagaimana? Bibi akan memasak masakan yang special," tawar Masaki pada Renji.

"Kalau bibi yang menawarkan, aku tidak akan menolak," jawab Renji.

.

.

.

Seperti janji Masaki. Makan malam dengan masakan yang special pula. Terlihat segala jenis makanan yang dimasak sendiri oleh Nyonya besar Kurosaki tersebut. Menjadi lebih special karena teman-teman dekatnya turut hadir.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan usaha perusahannmu, Abarai-kun?" tanya Aizen disela makan malam mereka kali ini.

"Tentu saja berkembang dengan baik, Paman. Perusahaan textile yang dirintis oleh ayah selama bertahun-tahun pun makin maju. Sudah lebih dari 100 cabang di berbagai dunia," jawab Renji sembari memakan sup macaroni kesukaannya.

"Wah….lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin memimpin perusahaan di Jepang, Renji?" tanya Hisana yang sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Alasannya karena aku ingin kembali ke kampung halamanku, bibi. Aku lahir di Jepang, tapi besar di London. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang. Untung saja aku masih mengenal budaya dan tradisi disini. oleh karena itu, saat ayahku menawarkan untuk memimpin perusahaaan kami di Jepang aku langsung mengiyakannya," jawab Renji panjang lebar.

"Bilang saja kau ingin datang dan mengekoriku, senpai," ejek Ichigo yang memotong steak di piringnya.

"Ichi…." Tegur Masaki. Anaknya ini memang selalu seenaknya bicara.

"Ada apa dengan mu hari ini, Ichigo-chan? Kau terlihat sebal padaku. Daritadi sewot saja," ujar Renji dan menonjok bahu Ichigo.

"Teme…"

"Maafkan my son, Renji. Dia memang begitu," kali ini Isshin yang bicara. Tingkah anaknya seperti wanita yang sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Tapi sebenarnya yang Ichigo katakan benar, paman. Aku memang mengekorinya kesini. Aku kesepian tanpanya di London," kata Renji dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…kau menjijikkan, senpai," dengan cepat Ichigo menelan air mineral yang ada di hadapannya .

"Lagipula bibi, aku juga tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan dari para fans Ichigo disana. Mereka selalu menanyakan kepala jeruk ini. Apa ia akan kembali, blablabla,"

"Aku tidak menyangka anakmu punya fans disana, Isshin" celetuk Byakuya yang baru saja bicara setelah cukup lama diam dan hanya mendengarkan. "Untung Rukia bukan salah satu dari mereka,"

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" semua menoleh pada Renji yang tiba-tiba saja memekik. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, kenapa sekarang dia tidak disini bersama kita?"

"Rukia masih di…"

"Tadaima…." Ucapan Hisana terpotong dengan suara cempreng khas milik Rukia. Dengan santai ia langsung masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi yang kosong disamping Ichigo.

"Tuh, dia sudah pulang," ujar Hisana.

"Eh? Ada apa? Maaf aku terlambat datang soalnya aku harus menyelesaikan makalah ku sampai selesai," ujar Rukia. "Bibi, aku ambil makanannya yah," lanjut Rukia pada Masaki dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Masaki.

"Kami baru saja membicarakan mu, sayang. Kami kira kau tidak akan datang sampai makan malam selesai," jawab Hisana.

"Boleh saja menyelesaikan tugas sampai malam, tapi jangan lupa dengan jadwal makan Rukia. Bisa-bisa maag mu kumat lagi," tegur Byakuya pada anak gadisnya itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anaknya tersebut.

"Aku ingat, ayah,"

"Rukia-chan memang beda dengan Senna," timpal Aizen.

"Senna sama saja denganku paman. Hanya saja ia lebih menonjol dalam hal non akademik," jawab Rukia yang tidak enak dengan perkataan ayah Senna.

"Senna itu kekasih Ichigo kan?" tanya Renji pada semua yang ada disitu.

"Hm…itu benar, senpai," jawab Rukia masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aku kira kau dan Ichigo yang sepasang kekasih," perkataan Renji sukses membuat Rukia dan Ichigo menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka. "Soalnya, kalian berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih daripada teman,"

"Sayangnya Rukia tidak mau denganku," jawab Ichigo. Apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo sampai mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang sama saja menyatakan bahwa mungkin ia pernah ditolak oleh Rukia.

"Berarti kalau Rukia juga suka denganmu, maka kau akan memilihnya dibanding Senna?" pancing renji lagi.

"Mungkin akan begitu ceritanya,"

"Apa sih yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Disini ada orang tua yang mendengarkan," potong Rukia menegur kedua orang tersebut yang bicaranya sudah ngelantur. Sedangkan para orang tua yang ada disitu hanya menyimak.

"Bibi, karena anakmu masih lowong, apa aku boleh melamar?" tanya Renji blak-blakan pada Hisana.

"Tentu saja asalkan Rukia mau. Ow yah, jangan lupa menjinakkan singa yang ada di samping bibi ini. Ia akan mengerikan jika menyangkut anaknya," Renji menoleh pada Byakuya yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya, tapi ia bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak disekitarnya. Sementara Rukia hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pernyataan Renji tadi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam sedari tadi? Apa ada yang mengganggu mu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang duduk disampingnya. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Renji ke apartemen nya.

"Aku hanya ingin diam. Apa salah?" jawab Rukia agak ketus. Pikirannya memang agak terganggu sejak pembicaraan Renji dan Ichigo saat makan malam tadi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman disamping Ichigo.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Seharusnya kau memberitahukanku kalau kau pulang malam," ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukanmu?" tanya Rukia. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang sedetailnya pada Ichigo.

"Aku kan bisa menjemputmu, sehingga kau tidak perlu naik taksi seperti tadi," jawab Ichigo yang masih konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diperhatikan setiap waktu," lagi. Rukia menjawab dengan jawaban singkat dan dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Hanya saja aku khawatir karena tidak ada yang mengawasimu,"

"Alasan pertama. Sepertinya kau sibuk dengan Renji-senpai, jadi aku tidak mungkin mengganggu mu. Alasan kedua, aku tidak perlu kau awasi. Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri. Dan alasan ketiga, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku sehingga kau harus mengkhawatirkan ku,"

_CCCKKKIIITTTT_

Bunyi rem yang dipaksakan membuat Rukia terpental kedepan dan mungkin saja ia akan terantuk jika saja ia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KITA BERDUA MATI?" jerit Rukia yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam dan menunduk. Nafasnya terlihat memburu. Ia merasa panas di tengah mobil yang berAC.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu?" tanya Ichigo masih menunduk.

"Ya, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku Ichigo. Perhatianmu tidak pantas ditunjukkan pada seorang teman," jawab Rukia dan memandang ke depan.

"Memangnya aku salah dengan memperhatikanmu? Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Ichigo yang belum mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju kemudi. Suaranya menunjukkan kalau ia dalam keadaan putus asa.

"Tentu saja salah. Caramu memperhatikanku salah, Ichigo," jawab Rukia lirih dan memulai memainkan jarinya.

"JADI KAU MENGANGGAPKU APA, RUKIA? KATAKAN PADAKU!" kali ini sepertinya kesabaran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sudah habis. Ia berteriak pada Rukia yang terkejut mendapati Ichigo seemosi ini.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Tidak lebih. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Berharap aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihmu?" jawab Rukia dingin. "Apa karena alasan itu kau jadi bicara sembarangan saat makan malam tadi?"

"Seandainya jika bisa aku ingin kau menganggapku demikian," jawab Ichigo lirih membuat mata violet Rukia membulat.

"Kau gila Kurosaki Ichigo! Apa kau lupa bahwa kau sudah punya kekasih? Apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah punya Senna? APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!" teriak Rukia mulai frustasi. Makin lama Ichigo makin membuatnya gila.

"AKU SEPENUHNYA SADAR DENGAN APA YANG AKU UCAPKAN!" Ichigo membalasnya dengan berteriak pula. "Salahkan perasaanku yang bimbang ini. Salahkan hatiku yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang kurasakan. SALAHKAN AKU KARENA TIDAK TAHU KAU ATAU SENNA YANG ADA DIHATIKU!" violet Rukia makin membulat saat mendengar pengakuan Ichigo.

"Aku dan Senna bukan barang yang seenaknya kau pilih, Ichigo, sehingga kau harus bimbang. Kau sudah bersama Senna jadi pertahankan saja apa yang sudah kau dapatkan," jawab Rukia.

"Aku mulai bimbang dengan perasaanku sekarang," jawab Ichigo mencoba mengatur nafas yang sedari tadi keluar satu persatu.

"Kau egois,"

"Aku memang egois,"

"Jadi, ada baiknya kita tidak usah bertemu dulu," Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Rukia sudah membuat keputusan final dengan tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Karena kebimbangannya, hubungan mereka akan renggang.

"Rukia…"

"Ini lebih baik, Ichigo. Jika saja kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan teman terhadapku, cepat matikan perasaan itu, karena aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Senna," ujar Rukia mengambil tas nya dan hendak turun. Reflek tangan Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia.

"Apa kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari teman terhadapku?"

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya teman bagiku. Tidak lebih. Aku lega karena perasaanku biasa saja terhadapmu," jawaban Rukia sukses membuat pegangan Ichigo perlahan kendur. Rukia lalu keluar dari mobil Ichigo. Turun dan langsung menahan taksi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya melihat Rukia pergi.

.

Sedangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia di dalam taksi? Ia menangis dalam diam. Sekuat mungkin ia tidak mengeluarkan isakannya seiring dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Ia ingin mengakui perasaannya pada Ichigo. Ia ingin egois kali ini dengan menarik Ichigo dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat…sangat mencintai pria itu. Ia ingin egois dengan merebut Ichigo dari tangan Senna, namun tiap kali ia mengingat betapa Senna sangat mencintai Ichigo, hatinya kembali luluh dan membuatnya makin tersiksa.

.

.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Ichigo menghempaskan dengan kasar badannya pada kasur empuknya. Frustasi dengan perasaannya sendiri, itu yang ia rasakan kali ini. Kebimbangannya yang membuatnya hampir gila.

"Rukia…." entah sadar atau tidak, ia menyebutkan nama gadis tersebut dan jatuh tertidur. Melepas sejenak kelelahan batinnya.

.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya, Rukia kembali memeriksa komputernya dan membuka email yang sampai sekarang masih ia simpan. Yang sampai sekarang masih ia baca. Ragu-ragu ia ingin menekan pilihan yes pada opsi delete.

Sekali lagi air matanya jatuh. Ia baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, namun mengapa cobaannya banyak sekali. Sebenarnya salahnya apa? Apa karena ia sudah berbohong? Jika saja ia mengatakan kalau ia yang mengirimkan email setiap hari pada Ichigo, apa Ichigo memang akan lebih memilih nya daripada Senna? Apa ia akan bahagia bersama Ichigo? Entahlah.

Dan Rukia Kuchiki tertidur di depan meja komputernya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Ichigo maupun Rukia tidak bertemu wajah. Ichigo berusaha mendekat sedangkan Rukia selalu menghindar. Walaupun sekelas, namun Rukia selalu mengabaikannya. Rukia akan datang dan pulang secara bergerombolan bersama temannya sehingga Ichigo tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Rukia. Jika Ichigo menemuinya dirumah, maka Hisana akan mengatakan Rukia tidak ada atau berbagai macam alasan yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Tentu saja ini bukan keinginan Hisana. Jika Rukia dan Ichigo masih kecil, maka ia akan turun tangan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, hanya saja mereka sudah dewasa dan pasti tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan Rukia mulai akrab dengan Renji yang tentu saja membuat Ichigo secara tidak sadar terlihat cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya ia menarik Rukia dan menjauhkannya dari Renji, hanya saja ia takut Rukia akan semakin menjauh darinya karena sikapnya yang masih belum jelas.

.

Ini hari keempat belas, lebih tepatnya dua minggu sudah Ichigo sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Rukia. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan dengan nafas memburu, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman kampus untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kali ini ada sebuncah rasa gembira karena ia menemukan alasannya mengapa ia begitu ragu akan perasaannya selama ini namun ia juga menyimpan rasa kecewa. Mengapa ia harus mengalami hal ini? Mengapa setelah sekian lama ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Ia yang bodoh atau takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya? Yang bisa menjawabnya hanya gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan pria berambut merah. Hanya dia yang bisa menjawab semuanya. Menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa ia diperlakukan secara tidak adil.

.

"Jadi, senpai banyak memelihara monyet dirumah senpai?" Rukia tidak menyangka, pria segagah Renji menyukai monyet dan peliharaan monyet di rumahnya di London mencapai lima puluh monyet. Semua ia kumpulkan dari berbagi dunia. Bahkan ia mengatakan kalau di halaman belakangnya dibuatkan habitat untuk tinggal monyet-monyetnya. Jadi kita bisa bayangkan bagaimana luasnya rumahnya.

"Monyet binatang yang sangat lucu. Beda dengan kelinci. Mereka tidak bisa bertingkah laku layaknya manusia," ujar Renji begitu bangga dengan koleksi monyetnya.

"Itu karena katanya monyet sebangsa dengan manusia. Kelinci kan tidak sebangsa dengan manusia. Lagipula, kelinci jauh lebih imut daripada monyet," tidak terima binatang kesukaannya dihina, ia pun menghina balik.

"Senpai, bisa aku pinjam Rukia sebentar?" Ichigo menghadang jalan mereka berdua.

"Silahkan saja kalau memang kau perlu dengan Rukia. Rukia, aku pamit duluan," pamit Renji dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tanpa basa-basi dan dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk ikut dengannya di parkiran kampus. Lalu membukakan pintu penumpang dan mendorong Rukia untuk duduk didalamnya. Rukia hanya mematuhi dan tidak membantah saat Ichigo membawanya pergi dari kampus.

Suasana dalam mobil sangat tegang karena tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraannya. Rukia masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, sementara Ichigo terlihat menahan emosi dan ia lampiaskan pada kecepatan mobilnya yang semakin melaju cepat. Rukia sampai-sampai harus berpegangan karena ia takut Ichigo akan mengerem mendadak.

.

Rukia tetap patuh saat Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik Rukia menuju kediaman Kuchiki. Suasana rumah sepi karena pasti Hisana sedang ada di kediaman Kurosaki, sedangkan Byakuya pasti sedang ada di perusahaannya. Sekarang Rukia tahu kemana Ichigo membawanya pergi. Yakni ke kamar kesayangannya.

"Mau apa kau menyeretku ke kamarku sendiri, Ichigo? Kau….."

"Kau membohongiku, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau membohongiku, dan aku bodoh karena tertipu,"

"Apa maksud…"

"Lihat ini," tunjuk Ichigo pada komputer yang berada tepat di depannya. Seketika itu irisnya melebar. Kami-sama, apa yang harus ia jelaskan sekarang?

"Apa maksud semua ini Rukia? Katakan padaku," tanya Ichgo dingin. Didalam suaranya terdapat nada kecewa yang mendalam.

"Ichi…..itu….."

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

**Maaf dipotong disaat yang penting begini. Akhirnya chapter 5 kelar juga. Mata saya sudah lima watt karena sudah menunjukkan jam 11.30 PM.**

**Chapter depan bakal dijelasin lebih detail lagi bagaimana scene terakhir diatas bisa terjadi. Mohon reviewnya minna.**

**Kemungkinan besok Young Parents atau Hueco Munco Arc akan saya publish. Tiap hari saya usahakan menyicil satu persatu fic yang masih in progress….**

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca lanjutan fic ini. Hontou ni, arigatou gozaimasu…..^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Setelah ditinggal beberapa bulan akhirnya saya milih buat update fic ini lagi. Karena begitu banyak yang complain dengan keterlambatan publish fic. Sumpah….ini bukan keinginan saya, tapi ini memang akibat kemalasan saya.**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review fic abal ini. Ada **_**Ruki Yagami alias hujan, Chikuma new, Reiji Mitsurugi, C n' Hyuu-su nologin, Chadeschan, dhe_chan kuroichi, Zanpaku nee, blackcurrent626, ichigo4rukia, Yuuka Aoi, yuuna hihara, Yukko Orizawa, Taviabeta-Primavera, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Vany Rama-kun, Wakamiya Hikaru, Purple and Blue, Luna Dragneel gak login, Matsushita Ryuki, tanpa nama, Kyucchi, shirayuki nee, nasakelova, Fumiko Eri, Kiki Dhinz San'zo, Sader Vectizenichi tidak login, dan akarikarikari-chan.**_** Review kalian membuat semangat buat update lagi.**

**Makasih yang sudah masukin fic ini dalam Fave Story kalian dan alert di akun kalian. Terima kasih juga bagi para readers silent yang walaupun tidak meninggalkan review , tapi meninggalkan review di hati kalian. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu^^**

**Ada satu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Mengingat Bleach sekarang sepertinya Arc Final, itu artinya kita semakin dekat dengan kehilangan Ichigo dkk, serta penciptanya Tite Kubo-sama, cintai terus manga ini, simak terus sampai mereka meninggalkan kita. Dan bagaimanapun hasil final manga ini, bagi penggemar IchiRuki, siapapun yang akan dijodohkan dengan Ichigo, ataupun Ichigo tidak dijodohkan sama sekali, tetaplah setia pada pair kesayangan kita ini. Hidupkan selalu fic-fic IchiRuki walaupun sebentar lagi mungkin Bleach akan segera menuju akhirnya. Tunjukkan walaupun bleach tidak akan ada lagi, namun IchiRuki tetap berjaya.**

**Hikz….terharu setiap kali ingat Bleach mau tamat kayak gini. Rasanya gak rela.**

**Saya kebanyakan curhat nih. Langsung mulai ajah….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah, Ichigo berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ichigo dibohongi? Apakah perasaannya pada Senna akan tetap bertahan sedangkan perasaannya semakin mengarah kepada Rukia?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiSenna**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gak bisa lepas dari Typo. Don't Like Don't Read. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiRuki, menjauh sesegera mungkin. Yang tidak suka dengan plot cerita ini, silahkan menjauh. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : I Love You**

**.**

"Katakan padaku, Rukia," paksa Ichigo dengan nada dinginnya. Ia ingin penjelasan. Sekarang.

"Ichigo…aku…" Rukia menjawab dengan takut-takut. Terbongkar sudah apa yang selama ini dirahasiakannya.

"AKU HANYA MINTA PENJELASANMU, RUKIA!" teriakan Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin pucat pasi. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Kau diam berarti ini semua benar kan?" ujar Ichigo masih dengan nada dingin.

"…"

"Sial! Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak curiga kalau email tersebut darimu. Aku bodoh karena tidak curiga dengan nama emailmu. Bodoh!" Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak curiga dengan hal sekecil ini?

Sementara Rukia hanya memandang takut pada Ichigo yang entah sedang marah, kecewa atau apalah namanya. Terlihat sekali kalau Ichigo frustasi.

"Ichigo….aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu? Aku hanya ingin membantu Senna membalas emailmu. Tidak ada maksud untuk menipumu," ujar Rukia lirih.

"Walaupun membantu Senna, tetap saja kau yang membalas emailku! Kau yang membalasnya! Pantas saja kau tahu aku suka Sushi, sedangkan Senna tidak tahu sama sekali! Kau juga tahu lagu kesukaanku! Sedangkan Senna tidak!" ujar Ichigo dan menatap tajam Rukia yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Mata Ichigo terarah di meja belajar Rukia. "Dan itu!" tunjuknya. "Buku The Meaning of Love itu. Seharusnya aku curiga kenapa buku itu ada di di dalam kamarmu kalau buku itu milik Senna. Senna tidak suka membaca buku! Senna tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanku! Senna tidak tahu apa-apa tentang London. Bahkan ia mengatakan aku dari Amerika, bukan dari London! Sial! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?"

"Ichigo…maafkan aku!" Rukia tampak menundukkan wajahnya. Ia akui kali ini adalah salahnya. Pernah dengar kata 'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga?' inilah yang terjadi pada Rukia saat ini. Kebohongan yang sudah ia simpan bertahun-tahun terbongkar juga.

"Sial!" lagi-lagi Ichigo mengumpat kesal. "Jadi selama ini tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaanku. Ternyata hati nuraniku yang benar,"

"…"

"Ternyata benar, yang selama ini aku cintai adalah dirimu, Rukia. Bukan Senna,"

Deg. Rukia merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat saat ia mendengar pengakuan Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu tadi, apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Rukia geram. Begitu mudahnya ia menyatakan cinta pada Senna saat itu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya pula ia menyatakan cinta pada Rukia. Laki-laki macam apa yang di hadapannya ini?

"Kau pikir aku mabuk? Tentu saja aku mengatakan dengan kesadaran penuh, Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Ichigo. Pantas saja aku merasa begitu mengenalimu daripada Senna. Dan jantungku akan berdetak lebih kencang saat denganmu. Aku tidak suka kau jalan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku selalu cemas bila kau terlambat pulang. Ternyata selama ini kau sudah menempati hatiku,"

"Cukup. Cukup! Jangan diteruskan. Kau sudah tahu kebohonganku bukan? Aku minta maaf. Aku mohon jangan ungkit masalah ini pada Senna,"

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang Senna saat ini, Rukia! Yang aku bicarakan adalah perasaanku. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku mencintaimu, Rukia!"

_PLAAKK_

Satu tamparan keras dari Rukia berhasil mendarat di pipi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, membuat pipi Ichigo berubah merah. Tatapan tidak percaya diperlihatkan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo sama sekali tidak tidak memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Rukia. Hatinya lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan pipinya.

"Tidak mengerti katamu? Aku memang tidak mengerti. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Senna. Sekarang kau malah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Apa semudah itukah kau mengatakan cinta? Kau pikir cinta bisa dikatakan dimana-mana? Apa kau pikir kata cinta tidak ada artinya?" dada Rukia kembang kempis menahan emosinya yang semakin memuncak.

"Dengar," Ichigo tidak ingin kalah. "Mungkin aku memang pria brengsek. Secara tidak langsung aku sudah menghianati Senna dan menyakitinya. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku hanya mencintai gadis yang setiap hari mengirimiku email. Aku mencintai gadis yang setiap hari menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku. Aku mencintai gadis yang ingin tahu segalanya tentangku. Aku mencintainya, bukan orang lain,"

"Aku salah mencintai selama ini. Hanya karena aku mengira bahwa Senna yang selama ini mengirimiku email, dengan mudahnya aku mengatakan cinta padanya. Namun kau tahu, setelahnya aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Hati nuraniku berkata kau yang aku cintai. Namun, egoku malah memilih Senna,"

Airmata Rukia menggenang. Ia ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Ichigo sekarang juga namun egonya berkata lain.

"Artinya kau sudah benar. Masih ingat siapa yang kau peluk saat di bandara? Senna bukan? Jika kau mengikuti hati nuranimu maka kau akan langsung datang dan memelukku kan?"

"Akan lain ceritanya bila kau dan Senna tidak membohongiku,"

"Lain kali ikutilah hati nuranimu," Rukia bangkit dari tepi ranjangnya dan berniat keluar dari kamarnya yang luas. Namun bagi Rukia kamarnya semakin sempit menghimpitnya. Mungkin sama dengan perasaannya kali ini.

Rukia menoleh saat ia merasakan Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan sekali saja apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Rukia terdiam dan tidak berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo begitu pula dengan Ichigo menatapnya. Sama-sama menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Namun sepertinya Rukia lah yang kalah. Karena tiba-tiba ia malah meneteskan airmata. Dan lama-lama airmatanya semakin lama semakin turun dengan derasnya. Ichigo yang melihatnya tentu terkejut.

"Rukia,"

"Sebenarnya tanpa kau tanya pun harusnya kau sudah tahu. Jika kau tanya seperti itu maka jawabannya ya. Aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri karena perasaanku ternyata sama denganmu. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo, aku mencintaimu. Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku hanya mengatakan sekali saja. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan rasa ini sudah ada bertahun-tahun lalu. Bisakah lepaskan aku sekarang?"

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dengan hati mencelos. Dipandangnya punggung Rukia yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Rupanya ia masih belum mengerti apa artinya cinta. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyadari perasaan Rukia yang sudah begitu lama untuknya. Rukia benar soal hati nurani. Ikuti hati nuranimu maka semuanya akan tetap pada jalurnya.

'_Bodoh'_

.

.

.

_RUKIA POV'S_

_Aku tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga rumahnya. Oke pikiranku kalut saat ini. Kebohonganku yang terbongkar, pengakuan Ichigo dan pengakuanku sendiri menjadi bahan pikiranku sekarang. Sial! Mengapa Airmata ini tidak berhenti mengalir? Aku benci dengan hal ini. Mengapa aku harus menangis karena seorang pria? Mengapa ia harus mengatakan ia mencintaiku disaat seperti ini? Lebih baik jika Ichigo mengatakan bahwa ia membenciku karena sudah membohonginya, bukan dengan pengakuan cintanya seperti tadi._

_Pikiranku semakin kalut jika aku memikirkan perasaan Senna nantinya saat ia tahu semuanya. Bagaimana jika Ichigo sampai mengatakan bahwa yang ia mencintaiku bukannya Senna? Senna akan hancur. Senna akan membenciku. Paman Aizen akan kecewa padaku. Orangtuaku pun pasti akan kecewa. Tidak! ini tidak boleh terjadi. Senna harus tetap bersama Ichigo. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga. Kuatkan aku, Kami-sama._

_RUKIA POV'S END_

Tampak Rukia mengutak atik handphone miliknya dan mencari nomor seseorang dan ditekannya untuk memanggil.

"Senpai, bisa jemput aku sekarang dirumah?

.

.

.

Masaki melihat Ichigo masuk kerumahnya dengan lesu. Tidak biasanya Ichigo tidak mengucapkan salam. Tidak biasanya Ichigo cuek dengannya kali ini. Tentunya ia tahu jika Ichigo sedang dalam masalah. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bagaimana membuka mulut anaknya untuk bicara.

Masaki berdiri di depan kamar dengan hiasan tengkorak di depannya. Kamar anak tunggalnya.

"Ichigo, boleh ibu masuk, nak?" tanya Masaki sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara. Masaki coba memutar kenop pintunya ternyata tidak dikunci. Dengan perlahan Masaki masuk ke kamar anaknya.

"Ichigo?" Masaki tentu saja terkejut melihat anaknya duduk meringkuk di bawah tempat tidurnya. Lampu tidak dinyalakan, hanya sinar matahari tenggelam yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan itu. Masaki langsung tahu anaknya sedang menghadapi masalah rumit atau ia sedang terlarut dalam kesedihan. Seingatnya terakhir kali Ichigo meringkuk seperti ini, saat anjing kesayangannya mati.

Masaki menyalakan lampu kamar anaknya dan duduk mendekati Ichigo. Sebagai seorang Ibu mungkin ia harus mendengarkan masalah anaknya, walaupun mungkin ia tidak bisa banyak membantu.

"Ichigo," dengan lembut Masaki menyentuh bahu anaknya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ibu," suara Ichigo lirih nyaris berbisik. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,"

"Apa kau melakukan suatu kesalahan?" tanya Masaki kembali.

"Bukan hanya kesalahan, ibu. Aku merasa inilah kegagalan terbesarku," jawab Ichigo dan menunduk dalam.

"Apapun masalahmu Ichigo, ibu akan tetap ada dibelakangmu. Ibu akan mendukungmu, karena kau anak ibu. Lakukan sesuai kata hati nuranimu, nalurimu. Jika berbuat salah, minta maaflah. Jika merasa gagal, tebus dengan usaha keras dan berhasilah. Jika terjadi salah paham, perbaiki kesalahpahaman itu,"

"Maafkan aku ibu. Kali ini, masalahku tidak bisa kubagi denganmu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri," ujar Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan yang ditunjukkan pada Masaki.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir umurmu berapa sekarang? Ichigo kecil ibu sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang jadi semuanya harus bisa kau atasi. Tidak boleh manja dan bergantung pada Ibu ataupun ayah,"

"…."

"Dan mengenai apa masalahmu itu, ibu tidak memaksa kau bercerita. Tapi jika kau siap membaginya dengan ibu, akan ibu dengarkan," ujar Masaki lagi dan mengacak rambut terang anaknya.

"Arigatou, ibu,"

.

.

.

"Senpai, arigatou karena sudah mengantarku kesini," Rukia masih saja memilih buku sedangkan Renji dengan setia menjadi pengawalnya. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di toko buku setelah Renji menjemputnya atas permintaannya. Mungkin suasana hatinya akan sedikit membaik dengan memburu buku-buku baru.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu, Rukia. Dulu, aku pun selalu direpotkan oleh Ichigo dengan mengantarnya kemana-mana,"

Nama itu lagi.

Ichigo.

Bisakah nama itu tidak ia dengar sehari saja? Ia muak. Nama itu membuat hatinya kembali nyeri. Ingin membenci Ichigo? Sepertinya hatinya masih tidak rela dengan hal ini.

Renji melihat buku yang ada di pegangan Rukia. Melihat senyum Rukia saat memegang buku itu, ia jadi tahu bahwa buku itu pasti buku kesayangannya.

"The meaning of love yah?" tanya Renji pada Rukia yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Hm…ini buku kesukaanku, Senpai. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan buku ini, hanya cerita pendek mengenai kisah cinta. Untunglah pengarangnya tidak pernah kehabisan bahan ceritanya, makanya buku ini diterbitkan berseri,"

"Aku sudah tahu itu,"

"Eh? Senpai juga suka dengan buku ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan, tapi Ichigo. Buku yang kau pegang juga buku kesukaannya. Ia tidak akan keluar kamar ataupun tidak akan menerima ajakan ku untuk keluar jika buku ini belum selesai ia baca,"

"…"

"Tentu saja aku pernah mencoba membacanya sekali. Tapi hasilnya, belum satu cerita aku sudah tertidur. Buku ini sangat membosankan. Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tahan dengan buku seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Senpai. Mungkin selera membaca buku beda dengan senpai," Rukia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Buku kesukaan kalian berdua sama. Maksudku kau dan Ichigo. Apa kalian berdua janjian menyukai buku yang sama?" tanya Renji lagi. Maksudnya menggoda Rukia.

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak. Aku saja baru tahu kalau Ichigo juga menyukai buku seperti ini," bantah Rukia. _'Kau berbohong, Kuchiki Rukia'_ begitulah kata hatinya. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia tahu semua tentang Ichigo? Termasuk dengan buku kesukaannya.

"Benar juga yah. Tapi entahlah, begitu melihat kalian berdua, aku merasa kalian sudah tahu satu sama lain," timpal Renji. Sedangkan Rukia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memilih buku. Cara aman agar Renji tidak berbicara tentangnya ataupun Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Senpai. Apa aku boleh merepotkanmu lagi?" tanya Rukia seraya tertawa ringan.

"Hei. Aku bukan pembantumu, Kuchiki Rukia. Hahahahaha….tentu saja kau bisa merepotkanku kapan saja. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, sudah malam. Sampai bertemu di kampus," setelah menutup kaca mobilnya, Renji melesat pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih ada di luar rumah.

"Menikmati hari-harimu bersama Renji, hm?" suara itu lagi. Tanpa menoleh pun, Rukia bisa tahu siapa itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia dingin.

"Selama itu menyangkut dirimu, itu menjadi urusanku,"

"Berhentilah ikut campur. Urusi saja masalahmu," Rukia tidak menatap Ichigo dan berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!" teriakan lantang Ichigo berhasil membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. "Apa yang bisa membuatmu yakin dengan perasaanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya bahwa yang selama ini aku cintai adalah kau?"

Rukia terdiam. Sebenarnya dari awal ia tidak meragukan perasaan Ichigo sama sekali. Ia tahu Ichigo sangat mencintainya. Dari tingkah lakunya, sikapnya padanya sampai bagaimana Ichigo menatapnya, ia tahu itu cinta.

Senna. Lagi-lagi nama itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Nama orang yang tidak ingin ia sakiti di dunia ini. Senna sangat mencintai Ichigo, bagaimana bisa ia merebut Ichigo dari tangan Senna? Apa ia sanggup untuk berbuat hal kejam seperti itu. Tapi, jika dipikir, apakah mempertahakan, memperjuangkan maupun mendapat cinta adalah hal yang kejam. Ia dan Ichigo sama-sama saling mencintai, apa yang mampu menghalangi mereka lagi?

"Rukia," panggilan Ichigo membuyarkan lamunannya. "Jawablah, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuktikannya semua,"

Lagi-lagi Rukia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir dengan sendirinya. Isakannya semakin keras dan menyayat hati sejujurnya. Perlahan Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia yang sedang terisak. Ini juga salahnya Rukia menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan Ichigo menggenggam telapak tangan Rukia. Gemetar.

Rukia menyadari genggaman Ichigo, hanya saja ia tidak menepisnya sama sekali. Lelah batin. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Lelah menghindar. Lelah berbohong. Dan yang paling melelahkan adalah lelah menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Bodoh. Tidak ada yang perlu kau buktikan, Ichigo. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Maksudku perasaanmu padaku. Dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya lagi. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menghindar lagi. Aku…aku…"

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti saat ia merasakan pelukan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pelukan yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia,"

"Ichi…."

"Cukup. Jangan bicara hal lain. Katakan saja kau mencintaiku," mohon Ichigo dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh,"

Senyuman Ichigo melebar. Jadi ini yang namanya cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan menatapnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Senna?"

"Kita akan mengatakan semuanya setelah ia pulang. Ia pasti bisa mengerti. Ayolah Rukia, jangan membicarakan hal lain dulu. Kau sekarang kekasihku. Aku kekasihmu. Nikmati saja, oke? Jangan ada orang lain, hanya kita berdua," Ichigo merangkum wajah Rukia dan menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di pipi Rukia.

"Tersenyum saja. Kau jelek saat menangis seperti ini," Rukia terlihat cemberut.

"Ini juga gara-gara kau. Aku masuk dulu, aku mengantuk," Rukia melepaskan rangkuman Ichigo dan berbalik ingin menuju rumahnya.

Matanya membelalak, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak beberapa saat, kemudian kembali berdetak sangat kencang saat tahu-tahu Ichigo menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Inikah rasanya ciuman pertama dengan pria yang kau cintai? Manis dan juga memabukkan. Apalagi Ichigo begitu lembut menciumnya, membuat Rukia seolah-olah melayang.

Desakan dari Ichigo membuat Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ciuman mereka berupa lumatan-lumatan lembut yang memabukkan satu sama lain. Menghangatkan tubuh di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Bagi Rukia, ciuman ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Bagi Ichigo, ini adalah ciuman terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis membuat mereka berdua melepaskan pagutan satu sama lain. Napas mereka terengah-engah, wajah merona memerah, namun senyum kegembiraan tergambar pada wajah keduanya. Lega rasanya saat melepaskan hasrat satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan. Kini mereka sudah saling memiliki.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu ke kampus. Masuk dan tidurlah," bisik Ichigo pada telinga kanan Rukia dan mencium mesra kening Rukia. "Oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi, Ichigo," masih dengan wajah memerah, Rukia memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumahnya.

'_Kami-sama, jangan membuatku berpisah dengan Rukia. Lancarkan jalan kami. Jangan berikan kami rintangan yang membuat kami bisa berpisah lagi. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku sungguh-sungguh meminta sesuatu padamu. Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh meminta padamu, jadi mohon dengar permintaanku,'_

Permintaan Ichigo apakah dikabulkan atau tidak, akan terlihat setelah ini.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

**Gyaaaa…saya malah buat si Rukia sama Ichigo jadian. Entah kenapa chapter depan saya pengen buat scene-scene romantis antara mereka berdua sebelum mereka kembali berpisah. Makanya saya buat mereka jadian di chapter ini.**

**Hohoho….fic ini belum selesai kok. Cinta mereka masih diuji oleh saya. Senna bakal balik lagi dan membuat hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia jadi kacau. Renji bakal mulai jatuh cinta sama Rukia. Rukia bakal mikir lagi si Senna yang cinta mati sama Ichigo. Dan ada satu hal yang bakal buat Ichigo maupun Rukia merelakan cinta mereka buat kebahagiaan Senna.**

**Penasaran? Jadi mohon dukungannya agar fic ini berjalan dengan baik dan tidak membosankan. Untuk itu mohon reviewnya semua…**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Jaa ne…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saya datang dengan update fic lagi kawan-kawan….rasanya senang sekali ide bisa mengalir dan saya bisa kembali mempublish fic saya.**

**Kenapa minggu ini fandom kita sepi sekali dari pengunjung yah? Apa hanya saya saja yang merasa yah? Dilihat dari intensitas fic-fic yang sudah publish makin banyak, cuman pengunjungnya yang sedikit. Tapi yah….gak apa-apalah, mungkin masih pada sibuk MOS atau menjelang ospek atau masih ada yang ujian buat masuk perguruan tinggi. Ada juga lagi KKN. Pokoknya kegiatan apapun itu tetap semangat buat ikutin kegiatannya yah. **

**Buat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yah. Semoga puasa kalian sebulan kedepan bisa lancar-lancar ajah…**

**Makasih yang sudah review chapter kemarin. Ada **_**Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, Wi3nter, Rose Cherry Malfoy alias Vany Rama kun, Ray Kousen7, Chadeschan, Rizuki Aquafanz, Yuuka Aoi, Reiji Mitsurugi, Shiianhia el Kuchiki, Kinkyo Sou, Princessnya Lee min ho oppa, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki, Ichiruki Yuki-hime, Wakamiya Hikaru, Himetarou Ai,**_** dan terakhir **_**Chikuma unlogin**_**. Dan juga semuar teman-teman yang sudah baca. Big thanks buat kalian XD**

**Baiklah. Kita mulai saja yah ceritanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah, Ichigo berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ichigo dibohongi? Apakah perasaannya pada Senna akan tetap bertahan sedangkan perasaannya semakin mengarah kepada Rukia?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiSenna**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gak bisa lepas dari Typo. Don't Like Don't Read. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiRuki, menjauh sesegera mungkin. Yang tidak suka dengan plot cerita ini, silahkan menjauh. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar pemalas. Ayo bangun Ichigo. Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini," Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo yang masih nyaman di bawah selimutnya. Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu ia membangunkan pria ini namun rambut mencolok ini tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sebentar lagi, Rukia," owh. Sekarang baru ia mengucapkan sepatah kata dan bukannya segera bangun.

"Hei! Kau yang berjanji mengantarkanku ke kampus tadi malam. Sekarang kau malah tidur disini. Setengah jam lagi kelas dimulai, Ichi," ujar Rukia dan berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kekasih.

"Kapan aku berjanji? Aku masih mengantuk, Rukia," Ichigo memejamkan matanya semakin erat dan kembali memeluk gulingnya.

**CTAK**

Urat-urat jidat Rukia sudah mulai terbentuk sekarang. Haruskah ia memukul orang ini sampai sekarat? Kalau tahu begini ia ke kampus sendiri saja memakai mobilnya atau diantar oleh Kira, sopir pribadinya. Atau mungkin minta dijemput oleh Renji.

"Baiklah! Tidur saja semaumu. Aku akan berangkat sendiri!" teriak Rukia frustasi.

**GREB**

"Awww…apa-apaan kau Ichigo?" seru Rukia karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarik tangannya. "Dan lepaskan aku! SEKARANG!" seru Rukia lagi dan menyadari dirinya berbaring di bawah tubuh Ichigo yang hanya memakai kaos hitam ketat. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Hei, jarak mereka terlalu dekat sekarang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo. Ambernya tidak lepas dari violet milik Rukia.

"Aku mau ke kampus, Tawake! Lepaskan aku," Rukia berusaha memberontak agar terlepas dari kurungan Ichigo. Usahanya tidak berhasil karena Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu! Tidur saja!" jawab Rukia ketus dan membuang mukanya.

"Aku ingat janjiku Rukia. Aku tadi hanya bercanda dengan pura-pura tidur. Kau jadi marah seperti ini," Ichigo memalingkan wajah Rukia agar kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan. Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi tapi kau malah pura-pura tidur. Kau tahu kelas….."

Rukia terdiam dan membelalak saat merasakan bibirnya basah. Ya ampun pagi-pagi Ichigo sudah menciumnya. Lagi. Belum hilang rasa ciuman mereka tadi malam, kini Ichigo sudah kembali menciumnya. Kalau setiap saat Ichigo menciumnya dengan cara seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

Akhirnya dengan senang hati Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ciuman di atas ranjang yang empuk dan hanya ada mereka berdua yang berbaring. Tangan Ichigo mengelus rambut hitam milik Rukia sementara Rukia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Ichigo.

"Ichi…." desah Rukia di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Hm…"

"Aku harus berangkat ke kampus. Kita bisa terlambat nanti,"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Ichigo dan kembali mencium kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan bibir kekasihnya ini begitu lembut untuk dicium. Bisa-bisa ia akan mencium Rukia-nya setiap hari.

"Rukia, menikahlah denganku," ujar Ichigo saat sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ap…apa?" masih dengan nafas yang terputus-putus Rukia berharap telinganya tidak tuli saat ini.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku bilang menikah denganku. Bagaimana?" Ichigo mengetuk lembut kening Rukia. Mengutuk betapa lemotnya otak Rukia.

"Me…menikah? Kita masih kuliah Ichigo," ujar Rukia menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan kuliah setelah menikah. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ichigo kembali menatap mata milik Rukia.

"Akan kupikirkan,"

"Heeeee? Itu saja jawabanmu? Aku butuh jawaban yang jelas," jerit Ichigo dan memeluk Rukia yang masih berada di bawahnya.

"Aku pasti akan memberikan jawaban bagus. Tapi bukan sekarang, Ichi. Ini terlalu buru-buru. Kita saja belum bertunangan" Rukia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ichigo. Ia tahu kata-kata Ichigo serius.

"Tidak perlu bertunangan. Langsung menikah saja," jawab Ichigo terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah tidak usah bertunangan. Tapi sekali lagi bukan sekarang jawabannya. Aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya,"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mengambil mata kuliah yang lebih sedikit sekarang?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih mengemudikan mobilnya dan menuju ke kampus.

"Begitulah. Ayah ingin aku segera mewarisi perusahaannya dan ingin aku juga mendapatkan gelar. Satu-satunya aku pindah di kelas percepatan semester ini. Jadi kita tidak akan sekelas lagi, Rukia," jawab Ichigo dan masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Aku mengerti alasan paman. Kau adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Kurosaki, oleh karena itu paman menyuruhmu belajar juga di perusahaan," jawab Rukia.

"Bagaimana denganmu. Apakah ayahmu tidak menyuruhmu mewarisi usaha interiornya?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Entahlah. Sejauh ini ayah tidak memintaku. Lagipula, aku juga sudah membantu ayah walaupun di balik layar. Aku sering memberikan ide untuk ayah mengenai interior terbaru yang harus diproduksi," ujar Rukia. "Ah….rupanya sudah sampai,"

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya tepat di parkiran seperti biasanya. "Apa….kau tidak akan merindukanku karena tidak sekelas denganmu lagi?"

Rukia tertawa pelan. Ia menertawakan betapa lucunya Ichigo saat seperti ini. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Mikan! Untuk apa aku merindukanmu?"

Ichigo tertawa hambar. Tidak menyangka Rukia akan mengatakan hal ini. Ia sempat berpikir Rukia akan merengek karena mereka tidak di satu kelas lagi.

Rukia masih terkekeh saat melihat Ichigo tertawa tidak rela. Di angkatnya tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi kiri Ichigo. "Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu, Ichigo. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu dan perusahaan yang akan kau pimpin nanti. Jadi berusahalah," jawab Rukia.

Kali ini senyum Ichigo mengembang mendengar perkataan Rukia. Sekilas ia kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya dan memeluknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaanya pada diri Ichigo karena bisa mendapatkan Rukia.

"Arigatou,"

.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah gila yah?" Renji heran mendapati junior yang sedang duduk bersamanya di salah satu café malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Woi Ichigo!" panggil Renji kali ini lebih keras dan memukul keras meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi senpai?" Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kembali kealam nyata.

"Percuma saja aku bicara padamu sekarang. Sepertinya kau sedang ada di duniamu sendiri. Jadi, katakan apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak fokus begini?" Renji kembali menyesap cappuccino nya yang masih menghangat.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa senpai. Aku hanya gembira hari ini," jawab Ichigo ikut-ikutan menyesap kopi mocca nya.

"Aku tahu wajah mu saat kau gembira dan sedih. Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu gembira? Aku senpaimu dan jangan mencoba berbahagia sendiri, jeruk," Renji membujuk juniornya tersebut. Diantara mereka tidak ada rahasia. Jadi tidak adil kalau Ichigo mulai main rahasia-rahasian dengannya.

"Hm…ano…aku sudah mendapatkan cinta Rukia,"

"APA? Kau bilang apa tadi? Katakan sekali lagi," Renji mengorek-ngorek kupingnya berharap ia salah dengar.

"Aku dan Rukia sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, senpai," ulang Ichigo dan agak sedikit berteriak.

"Katakan…katakan padaku bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Bukankah…bukankah…kau…"

"Aku tahu apa yang senpai maksud. Aku akan menceritakannya sekarang,"

.

.

.

Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak konsentrasi dengan mata kuliahnya kali ini. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi jika pikirannya dipenuhi dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sang kekasih yang saat ini tidak satu kelas lagi dengannya. Biasanya ia akan melihat Ichigo duduk di tempat duduknya dan mendengarnya memanggil namanya atau melemparkan kertasnya, kini hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Satu lagi yang membuat pikirannya terganggu. Baru beberapa jam setelah acara jadian mereka, dan selama beberapa jam itu sudah tiga kali ia mendapat ciuman dari Ichigo. Dan kejadian tadi pagi didalam kamar dan diatas ranjang Ichigo, jangan salahkan jika wajahnya mendadak memerah seketika.

'Astaga…apa yang aku pikirkan,'

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah," tanya Unohana Retsu yang saat itu sedang mengajar.

"Ti…tidak sensei. Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia sambil berusaha membuang jauh-jauh khayalan anehnya agar wajahnya tidak kembali memerah.

'Baka!'

.

.

.

Renji dan Ichigo sudah menghabiskan waktu mereka sekitar dua jam hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo mengenai hubungannya dan Rukia serta Senna. Kini Renji tahu asal-usul hubungan mereka.

"Lalu, sekarang aku ingin menanyakanmu bagaimana kau menjelaskannya pada Senna? Cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu semuanya," Renji menyesap cappuccino ketiganya dan memakan cake yang ia pesan.

"Aku dan Rukia akan jujur padanya. Aku dan Rukia tentu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini lama-lama. Tapi aku dan Rukia akan berbicara dengan Senna saat ia sudah pulang nanti," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Sampai sekarang Senna masih menghubungimu?" tanya Renji dan diikuti anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Dan kau masih bersikap seolah-olah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Renji lagi dan sekali lagi Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kejam juga kau, Ichigo,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengagetkannya dengan hubungan kami yang tiba-tiba ini, Senpai," jawab Ichigo tidak menatap sang senpai. Ia tahu ia pria brengsek dan pengecut. "Lagipula aku takut konsentrasinya akan terpecah. Kompetisi akan diselenggarakan sebulan lagi dan ia butuh memusatkan pikirannya pada kompetisinya dan tidak diganggu oleh urusan seperti ini,"

"Urusan seperti ini kau bilang? Kau pikir Senna akan senang, begitu ia tahu kalian sudah berhubungan lama di belakangnya? Ini bukan masalah sepele, Ichigo," nasihat Renji pada juniornya tersebut. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Ichigo sepertinya menganggap masalah ini remeh.

"Aku tidak menganggap ini sepele, Senpai. Hanya saja, kami juga memerlukan waktu untuk sama-sama bicara dengan Senna," jelas Ichigo dan menopang dagu. Sampai sekarang ia masih bingung bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu pada Senna.

"Apa boleh buat. Terserah padamu saja. Tapi bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh saja. Memangnya apa yang senpai ingin bicarakan?" tanya Ichigo dan menatap Renji.

"Jagalah Rukia-chan baik-baik. Jangan lepaskan dia. Karena jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik apalagi sampai melepaskannya, aku akan merebutnya,"

Mata amber Ichigo membelalak. Apa maksud pemuda rambut merah ini?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud senpai,"

"Cerna dengan baik perkataanku Ichigo. Karena sepertinya aku sudah mulai menyukai Rukia-chan. Jadi kau harus menjaganya jika tidak ingin ia ada di pelukanku nanti," ujar Renji kali ini lebih blak-blakan. Dan ia tahu juniornya kali ini pasti mengerti.

"Kheh….akan kuanggap sebagai tantangan. Tapi aku yakin senpai tidak akan sempat melakukannya karena Rukia tidak akan kulepaskan dan Rukia tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu," tantang Ichigo yakin dan menyeringai.

"Oleh karena itu jangan sampai melepaskan Rukia-chan. Aku akan gembira jika kau melakukan hal itu. Hahaha…." Renji tertawa. Diikuti oleh Ichigo. Suasana yang sempat tidak enak tadi mendadak kembali santai.

"Tapi aku benar-benar serius Ichigo,"

"Ah…sepertinya aku harus waspada denganmu, Senpai,"

.

.

.

"Ada acara malam ini?" Rukia menatap Ichigo yang berada di balik kemudi mobilnya. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Kuchiki. Rumah Rukia. Tumben Ichigo menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Ada apa mendadak menanyakan itu? Ingin mengajakku jalan?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam diluar? Sambil merayakan sebulan kau dan aku menjadi sepasang kekasih," jawab Ichigo dan menatap balik Rukia.

"Ah…aku hampir lupa. Aku tidak ada acara malam ini,"

"Jam tujuh. Kau harus sudah siap," Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia dan mencium keningnya. "Berdandanlah yang cantik untukku nanti malam,"

Rukia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Betapa bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui bahwa hari ini sudah sebulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan waktu memang terasa sangat cepat. Selama sebulan belakangan ini mereka benar-benar menjalani kegiatan seperti kebanyakan sepasang kekasih. Jalan bersama, makan bersama, kencan, pergi ke bioskop, saling memberi kejutan, saling melemparkan kata cinta dan saling memuji. Begitu bahagianya mereka selama sebulan ini. Rukia baru merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang memang merupakan cintanya. Cinta pertamanya dan ia harap akan jadi cinta terakhirnya.

Waktu menunjukkan jam tujuh saat ia pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya akan makan diluar bersama Ichigo. Dengan mudahnya Rukia mendapat ijin dari ayah dan ibunya karena mereka tahu ia dan Ichigo sangat dekat. Dan kedua orangtua mereka bahkan ayah Senna sama sekali belum mengetahui perihal hubungan mereka.

Rukia duduk di teras rumahnya. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu Ichigo. Kenyataanya Ichigo sama sekali tampak belum menampilkan batang hidungnya.

"Dasar jeruk bodoh. Tidak sopan membiarkan wanita menunggu. Awas saja kalau ia datang," rutuk Rukia dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu hak tinggi nya.

"Awas apa?" Rukia menoleh dan melihat Ichigo sudah ada disebelahnya. Dengan kemeja hitam, celana kain hitam dan sepatu hitam, Ichigo terlihat sempurna malam ini. Kekasihnya ini selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tahu sudah lima belas menit aku menunggumu dan kau datang dengan menunjukkan wajah tidak berdosa," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Aw…tuan putri marah rupanya," Ichigo mendesah panjang.

"Tapi….." ia menarik lengan Rukia agar mendekat padanya. Dipeluknya Rukia dan merasakan aroma parfum yang dikenakan Rukia dan menyesapnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau tuan putri malam ini sangat cantik?"

_Bluushh_

Wajah Rukia memerah. Ichigo berbisik tepat di telinganya dan menimbulkan rasa geli akibat nafas Ichigo dan perkataan Ichigo tadi membuat Rukia merona.

"Apa kau akan tetap marah pada pangeran?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Bagaimana tuan putri bisa marah pada pangeran jika ia sudah dipuji seperti ini? Tuan putri akan memaafkan pangeran karena sudah terlambat menjemput. Sekarang bisakah melepas pelukanmu dan kita berangkat?"

Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan kali ini. Dilepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang ada didepannya. Rukia tampak manis dengan gaun ungu gelap selutut. Gaun itu sederhana saja, tidak ada hiasan apa-apa, namun entah mengapa gaun yang tanpa lengan itu begitu pas dengan tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Rukia juga mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih susu yang sepadan dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu pula. Sedangkan untuk aksesoris, Rukia hanya memakai kalung dan gelang di tangan kirinya. Tampak sempurna.

Ichigo mengulurkan lengannya dan menawarkan pada Rukia. Rukia tahu maksud Ichigo dan ia langsung merangkul lengan Ichigo dan berjalan menuju mobil Ichigo yang diparkir.

.

.

.

Mobil merah Ichigo berhenti tepat didepan sebuah restoran Perancis. Restoran tersebut tidak besar. Tidak pula bertingkat. Namun Rukia bisa merasakan kesan romantis saat melihat restoran tersebut dan yang ia tahu ia baru tahu kalau di Karakura ada restoran sebagus ini.

Lamunannya buyar saat Ichigo membukakan pintu untuknya dan menawarkan kembali lengannya. Rukia tersenyum sesaat dan berjalan bersama Ichigo kedalam restoran tersebut.

Benar juga kata Rukia. Restoran ini adalah restoran yang romantis. Sekeliling ruangannya dipenuhi dengan hiasan mawar merah, ditambah dengan semua kursi dan meja nya yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh sehingga selain kesan romantis Rukia juga merasakan ia ada di alam terbuka. Namun ada yang hilang dari restoran ini. Dan Rukia curiga kalau ini pasti akibat perbuatan Ichigo.

"Mana pengunjung lainnya? Jangan bilang kau yang membuat restoran ini sepi, Ichigo," Rukia mendelik kepada Ichigo. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di pinggir jendela dan bisa melihat keramaian kota Karakura.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau bisa membaca pikiranku Rukia? Aku memang memesan restoran ini hanya untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menganggu," jawab Ichigo dan mulai memotong steaknya.

"Semua juga akan tahu kalau restoran ini sudah dipesan khusus begitu melihat tidak ada satupun pengunjung di restoran ini. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita berdua," jawab Ichigo dan menuangkan wine merah pada cangkirnya dan Rukia.

"Kekanak-kanakan," ejek Rukia. "Bukankah lebih bagus jika ada orang?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes," seru Ichigo memasang wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, tawake," ujar Rukia dan tersenyum manis di depan sang kekasih.

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan penuh candaan. Selain kata-kata romantis, rupanya Ichigo bisa juga mengeluarkan jurus-jurus candaannya sehingga membuat Rukia tertawa berkali-kali.

"Rukia, ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu. Dan setelah melihat benda ini jangan protes. Anggap saja ini hadiah buatmu," ujar Ichigo sambil merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celananya.

"Apa itu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran dengan hadiah Ichigo.

Rukia melihat kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang di genggam oleh Ichigo. Rukia tampak terkejut karena sudah bisa menebak apa isinya, dan ia terkejut lagi saat Ichigo membukanya dan menampakkan sepasang cincin perak polos tanpa ukiran ada di depan matanya. Dan satu ukurannya lebih kecil.

"Ini memang belum resmi. Tapi aku ingin, kau Kuchiki Rukia, di tempat ini memakai cincin ini dan menjadi tunanganku," Ichigo berkata sambil mengeluarkan cincin yang lebih kecil. "Bagaimana?"

"Ah…ano…etto…seharusnya kau jangan bertanya Ichigo, kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya," Rukia terlihat gugup dan warna merah mengalir di sepanjang wajahnya.

"Aku anggap jawaban tidak jelasmu sebagai ya. Kau bersedia menjadi tunanganku. Kemarikan tanganmu, Rukia," Rukia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung saja Ichigo memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis milik Rukia. Sangat pas, sehingga Rukia bertanya dalam hati bagaimana Ichigo bisa tahu ukuran jari miliknya.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Kali ini giliran Rukia yang memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis milik Ichigo. Rukia mengamati cincin tersebut. Perak, bagus sekali. Rukia menatap lekat-lekat cincin tersebut. Sesaat tidak terlihat apa-apa saat ia memperhatikan cincin tersebut. Benar-benar polos.

"Coba arahkan ke tempat gelap dan kekurangan cahaya," perkataan Ichigo membuyarkan lamunannya. Rukia lalu mengarahkan cincin tersebut di bawah kolong meja dan melihatnya. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Rukia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini.

"Ichigo….bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu cincin istimewa Rukia. Ukiran nama kita, _'IchiRuki'_ hanya bisa dilihat dalam kegelapan. Jadi saat gelap lihatlah cincin itu, maka nama kita berdua akan terlihat,"

"Astaga, Ichigo. Berapa yang kau habiskan untuk memesan cincin cantik nan ajaib ini?" Rukia masih terlihat terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat dan tanpa sadar ia mengamati lagi cincin tersebut.

"Jangan tanyakan seberapa banyak uang yang aku habiskan. Tanyakan saja seberapa banyak cinta yang aku limpahkan dalam cincin itu," jawab Ichigo tersenyum hangat.

"Ichigo,"

"Uang tidaklah penting Rukia. Itu hanya barang yang suatu saat bisa diganti dengan yang baru atau bisa saja hilang. Tapi cintaku tidak akan bisa diganti ataupun hilang untuk seorang Kuchiki Rukia,"

Rukia terdiam dan sekali lagi wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak menyangka akan dipuji habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Astaga! Darimana kau dapat kata-kata romantis seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena aku suka membaca buku-buku romantis," canda Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau sekarang resmi menjadi tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah kita membereskan masalah-masalah yang ada, kita akan mengadakan acara pertunangan agar semua tahu," bangga Ichigo.

"Terserah kau saja,"

.

.

.

Ciuman di dalam mobil tidak ada yang melarang kan? Asalkan tidak ada yang melihat mereka bercumbu. Itulah kegiatan Ichigo dan Rukia. Sudah di depan rumah sang gadis, namun tiba-tiba sang pria menariknya dan mulai menciumnya. Walaupun sang gadis sudah ingin mengakhiri ciumannya, namun sang pria nampaknya tidak rela melepaskannya.

"Ichigo, sudah cukup," tolak Rukia halus saat Ichigo ingin menciumnya lagi. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menunjukkan tampak bosan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Astaga! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kalau ka uterus menciumku aku tidak akan bisa masuk sampai pagi meladeni perbuatanmu ini," jawab Rukia dan mengambil tas tangannya.

"Besok acara puncak kompetisi dance Senna. Aku ingin mendoakannya agar ia sukses," Rukia membuka pintu dan keluar. "Sampai jumpa besok, Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Rukia! Kenapa HP mu tidak aktif?" Hisana berlari-lari menghampiri Rukia begitu Rukia mengucapkan 'aku pulang'

"Ada apa ibu, kenapa tergesa-gesa?" jawab Rukia dan buru-buru melepas sepatu hak tingginya.

"Senna….Senna…"

"Ada apa dengan Senna, ibu?"

"Senna mengalami kecelakaan baru saja. Paman Aizen sudah berangkat ke Inggris. Menurut dokter disana, kaki Senna mengalami luka yang cukup parah sehingga membuatnya tidak akan bisa berjalan. Hanya keajaiban yang membuatnya bisa berjalan lagi," Hisana tampak berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak….tidak mungkin," Rukia merosot terjatuh dan terduduk pasrah di ruang keluarga mereka. Ia tidak ingin percaya. Bagaimana mungkin impian Senna bisa hancur dalam satu malam.

"Besok kompetisinya, Ibu. Senna sudah bertahun-tahun menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa hancur? Ibu….aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Senna," Rukia masih menangis sedangkan Hisana hanya bisa memeluk putrinya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menghibur, namun ia tahu kata-katanya tidak mungkin sampai kepada Rukia. Rukia dan Senna adalah satu, jika satunya sakit, maka yang satunya akan merasakannya.

.

.

.

"Rukia…."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Ichigo,"

"…"

"…"

"Rukia…."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat Ichigo," kali ini Ichigo yang di seberang sana bisa mendengar tangisan tertahan Rukia. Ichigo bisa mengerti perasaan kekasihnya tersebut. Bagaimana pun Senna sangat berarti bagi Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia shock saat mengetahui keadaan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang bisa aku katakan Senna saat ia kembali nanti. Apa aku harus berkata untuk bersabar? Kau tahu kata-kata itu sama saja mengejeknya," lanjut Rukia yang masih menangis. Ichigo hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ingin sekali ia pergi kerumah gadisnya dan langsung memeluknya. Namun waktu yang menunjukkan dua dini hari sangatlah tidak mungkin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan hubungan kita,"

"Rukia…."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengatakannya,"

"Kita pasti bisa Rukia,"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Rukia, kita akan mengatakannya,"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN BISA AKU MENGATAKANNYA?" teriak Rukia frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sudah merebutmu? Merebut kekasihnya saat ia dalam keadaan begini? Saat ia dalan keadaan tidak berdaya? Tidak, bahkan saat ia sudah sembuh nanti bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah merebut satu-satu yang tersisa dari mimpinya. Mimpinya adalah hidup bersamamu, Ichigo"

"Kau tidak merebut siapapun, Rukia,"

"Apakah aku harus katakan_, 'Senna, maaf aku sudah mengambil Ichigo darimu. Selama kau di Ingrris aku dan Ichigo sudah menjalin hubungan di belakangmu'_ apa itu yang harus ku katakan?"

"Senna akan mengerti,"

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya,"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN MENGATAKANNYA, AKU YANG AKAN MENGATAKAN KEPADA SENNA. SEMUANYA!"

_Pip_

Sambungan yang baru saja diputus oleh Ichigo dan teriakan terakhir Ichigo membuat airmata Rukia merebak dengan derasnya. Sejak ibunya mengabari keadaan Senna, hatinya melemah. Ia tahu selain kompetisi ini, harapan dan mimpi Senna ada pada ia bisa merebut Ichigo juga setelah kecelakaan ini merebut mimpi untuk menjadi penari terhebat di dunia? Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Dan kembali Rukia menangis dalam gelap dan memandangi cincinnya yang memperlihatkan ukiran ICHIRUKI.

Sepertinya cincin ini tidak akan ada di tangannya lagi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**Astaga! Saya pisahin IchiRuki lagi. Maafkan saya semua. Jangan bunuh saya. Saya mohon jangan bunuh saya. Ini hanya tuntutan scenario saja, jadi saya tega lakuin ini.**

**Nah, saya sudah buat Senna celaka dan gak bisa jalan sehingga buat hati Rukia yang sudah mantap untuk pertahanin Ichigo jadi melemah.**

**Gimana reaksi Ichigo? Bagaimana keputusan Rukia? Itu akan terjawab di chapter depan. Jadi mohon kesabarannya dalam menunggu update nya lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menunggu dan membaca.**

**Akhir kata saya pamit, sudah malam dan saya harus bangun sahur. Ja….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Setelah libur panjang selama sepuluh hari cuti dari kegiatan kantor dan pergi berlibur di kampung akhirnya saya kembali dengan perasaan belum puas dengan libur *plak*. Sepertinya libur sepuluh hari sudah membuat saya menjadi malas dalam hal apapun. Hehehehe….**

**So, ini chapter terbaru dari Three Heart One Love. Disini Ichigo akan dipisahkan lagi dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya di chapter ini dan chapter mendatang akan ada banyak pesakitan yang dialami baik Ichigo maupun Rukia, semoga saja saya bisa mewujudkan pesakitan itu XD.**

**Sekali lagi selamat menikmati chapter terbaru ini dan semoga puas dengan jalan ceritanya.**

**Special thank you buat **_** , Naruzhea AiChi, beby-chan, Tsuguri De Lelouch, hirumaakarikurosakikuchikiza ki, Rizuki Aquafanz, Ray Kousen7, miku, Kinkyo Sou, poppukoo, Wakamiya Hikaru, guest, cim-jee, Kken RukIno, Mey Hanazaki, gui gui M.I.T, Dhiya Chan, MizunoHikari, faridaanggra, Eghiserelaa, Greeshe-Rizka Dian Puspita.**_

**Tetap review yah untuk chapter mendatang, baik itu login maupun non login makasih banyak karena sudah me-review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih**

**Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki dan Sosuke Senna adalah teman sejak kecil. Setelah berpisah, Ichigo berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Ichigo dari kecil sudah menyukai Senna. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ichigo dibohongi? Apakah perasaannya pada Senna akan tetap bertahan sedangkan perasaannya semakin mengarah kepada Rukia?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiSenna**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gak bisa lepas dari Typo. Don't Like Don't Read. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiRuki, menjauh sesegera mungkin. Yang tidak suka dengan plot cerita ini, silahkan menjauh. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi dering handphone nya yang menandakan panggilan masuk membangunkan Rukia. Rukia mencoba mengabaikan panggilan yang membuat telinganya frustasi, namun tetap saja nada deringnya sungguh menganggu. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi…."

"_Rukia! Lama sekali mengangkatnya,"_

"Senna!" mata Rukia yang semula masih terpejam kini terbuka lebar saat mengetahui suara diseberang sana adalah suara Senna. Namun tiba-tiba saja Rukia kembali memasang wajah cemberut "Kau! Kau menelepon jam segini. Tahu tidak ini masih jam dua belas malam. Aku sedang bermimpi indah dan kau menghancurkannya,"

"_Ahaha…gomen ne, Rukia. Aku lupa kalau disana masih tengah malam,"_ Senna tertawa kikuk diseberang sana.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku bisa melanjutkan mimpiku setelah ini," jawab Rukia tersenyum. Lama mereka berdua berdiam diri. Ini komunikasi pertama mereka setelah Senna mengalami kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu. Senna ingin bicara dengannya, namun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sedangkan Rukia bingung apakah ia masih bisa menanyakan keadaan Senna.

Rukia memecah keheningan. "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tahu maksudku, Senna. Jangan membuatku memperjelas apa maksudku,"

"_Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia. Kakiku memang terluka parah dan terancam di amputasi, tapi syukurlah hal itu tidak terjadi. Sesaat kakiku tidak mau bergerak menuruti perintahku, namun tiga hari cukup untuk membuat kakiku kembali bergerak. Saat kakiku tidak mau bergerak, aku berbicara pada kakiku. Kau mau tahu apa kataku?"_

"Apa katamu?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu walaupun Rukia bisa tahu Senna pasti mengatakan hal konyol seperti biasa.

"Aku mengatakan _'Hei, kakiku. Kau harus sembuh. Jangan sampai aku menyuruh dokter mengangkatmu dari tubuhku. Maafkan aku karena gara-gara aku, kau dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi dance. Satu impian kita berdua sudah hilang. Jadi, sekarang bergeraklah. Karena aku harus baik-baik saja saat bertemu dengan semuanya, terlebih Ichigo'_. Aku mengatakan itu. Dan kakiku paginya langsung mau bergerak. Jadi sampai sekarang aku masih mengikuti terapi agar kakiku bergerak sempurna.

Rukia terdiam. Saat sakit seperti inipun, Senna mempunyai semangat untuk sembuh karena Ichigo. itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Senna memang tidak main-main pada Ichigo. Senna memang mencintai Ichigo.

"_Aku merindukan Ichigo, Rukia,"_ perkataan Senna membuat Rukia membeku di atas ranjangnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Rukia dan membuat suara terdengar tenang meski tubuhnya tidak setenang itu.

"_Ichigo bahkan tidak menghubungiku selama aku disini. Sesaat aku berharap ia datang bersama ayah,"_ jawab Senna kelihatan menggerutu.

"Ichigo sangat sibuk. Kau tahu, paman Isshin sudah menyuruh Ichigo mengambil alih perusahaan mereka disini. Jadi Ichigo terpaksa mengikuti kelas percepatan di kampus agar tahun depan ia bisa lulus," jawab Rukia.

"_Itu berarti Ichigo tidak satu kelas lagi denganmu?" _

"Yup. Dia tidak lagi sekelas denganku. Aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi dan tidak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi,"

"_Apa maksudmu, Rukia?"_ tanya Senna menganggap jawaban Rukia sungguh aneh.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Rukia cepat-cepat menjawab "Ah…tidak apa-apa. Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"

"_Hari minggu. Tepat empat hari lagi,"_

"Aku akan menjemputmu,"

"_Tentu kau harus menjemputku, Rukia. Emmm, baiklah. Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu, dan sambung lagi mimpimu tadi,"_ Senna terkekeh di seberang.

"Tidak akan bisa disambung, baka!" maki Rukia ikut terkekeh. "Cobalah menelpon Ichigo dan katakan kau baik-baik saja," saran Rukia.

"_Baiklah akan aku coba. Oyasumi, Rukia,"_ setelah mengucapkan itu, Senna menutup telponnya.

Rukia tersenyum miris. "Setidaknya itu langkah pertamaku untuk mengembalikanmu pada Senna, Ichigo,"

.

.

.

Sementara dikamarnya, Ichigo mengerang pelan karena bunyi dering yang menganggu. Diliriknya jam. Jam satu pagi. Hei, siapa yang gila menelponnya malam-malam begini. Dulu biasanya senpainya yang selalu menganggunya, tapi kali ini tidak mungkin karena senpainya sudah ada di Jepang. Ichigo berniat siapapun yang menelponnya akan ia maki.

"Moshi-moshi! Siapa?"

"_Kasar sekali,"_ jawab yang diseberang sana.

"Se…Senna," Ichigo menghenyakkan kepalanya lebih dalam di bantal putihnya. Ia tidak menyangka Senna akan menelponnya. Dan jujur saja ia belum siap bicara dengan Senna.

"_Apa kabar, Ichigo,"_

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kakimu?"

"_Baik-baik saja. Aku sudah bisa berjalan hanya dengan mengingatmu. Dan kakiku tidak separah yang dikabarkan"_ jawab Senna diseberang sana. Ichigo memejamkan matanya sesaat mendengar pengakuan Senna.

"Ah…benarkah?"

"_Kau sama sekali tidak menelponku, Ichigo,"_ keluh Senna.

"Gomen. Sekarang jadwal kuliahku sangat padat jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu," jawab Ichigo tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Senna, disaat hatinya sedang berbunga karena bisa bersama Rukia. Dan bagaimana bisa ia menghubungi Senna saat semuanya sudah berantakan seperti sekarang.

"_Aku sudah tahu dari Rukia. Jangan berpikir aku akan marah padamu. Jadi, aku sangat merindukanmu, Ichigo. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bohong atau jujur?

"Kau menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu," akhirnya Ichigo menjawab seperlunya.

"_Dasar tidak romantis. Apa salah jika aku menanyakan hal itu pada kekasihku? Kau saja yang tidak peka," _Senna mengeluh dan Ichigo mendengarnya menghela nafas.

Ichigo tersenyum miris. Terbuai dengan kebersamaanya dengan Rukia membuatnya lupa akan satu hal. Senna masih kekasihnya. Itu faktanya. Dan Rukia juga kekasihnya selama belum ada keputusan putus. Setidaknya itu menurut Ichigo. Jadi sekarang ia sudah mempunyai dua kekasih. Terkesan playboy? Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"_Ichigo?"_ panggil Senna membuat Ichigo tersadar.

"Ya?"

"_Kau tidak mendengarku. Ada apa?"_

"Aku hanya mengantuk. Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Ichigo sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Senna tidak menanyainya macam-macam lagi.

"_Hari minggu. Datanglah menjemputku dengan semuanya,"_

"Tentu saja,"

"_Jadi, sekarang tidurlah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam seperti ini. Harusnya besaok pagi saja. Harusnya aku juga tidak mengikuti saran Rukia untuk menelponmu. Lagipula aku memang merindukanmu,"_

Ichigo melebarkan matanya. Siapa tadi yang Senna sebut? Rukia?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menelponku, Senna?"

"_Rukia,"_ jawab Senna polos.

"Aku akan menutup telponnya, Senna. Aku mengantuk," ujar Ichigo dan langsung menutup sambungannya dengan Senna. Ia tidak peduli dengan anggapan Senna karena ia langsung mematikan handphonenya dengan tidak sopan.

"Sial! Apa sebenarnya maumu, Rukia? Kau benar-benar mau menyerahkanku pada Senna?" tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal dan meremas selimut yang tidak bersalah. Ia benci dengan tindakan Rukia yang jelas-jelas sudah menyerah dengan hubungan mereka. Ia benci hal ini.

.

.

.

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah seminggu Rukia lagi-lagi menghindarinya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Rukia begitu lihai menghindarinya. Saat terakhir Ichigo bicara dengan Rukia adalah seminggu yang lalu saat mereka mendebatkan masalah hubungan mereka setelah Senna mengalami kecelakaan. Ichigo kelewat emosi dan membentak Rukia. Namun, Ichigo yakin Rukia menghindarinya bukan karena ia merasa tersinggung setelah dibentak olehnya, yang lebih buruk lagi Rukia memang menghindarinya karena Senna.

Dan hari ini hari kepulangan Senna dan ia punya firasat buruk dengan kepulangan Senna. Rukia akan menjauhinya bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya dan lagi Ichigo mempunyai firasat bahwa Rukia akan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

"Arghhhh!" dan bantal tidak berdosa yang sudah terkapar di lantai kamarnya menjadi sasaran emosi Ichigo.

.

.

.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali saja egois dan tetap bersama orang yang dicintainya, namun keinginan hatinya selalu kalah dengan rasa sayangnya pada Senna. Apa tidak mempunyai saudara membuatnya seperti ini? Atau memang sudah sifat alami Kuchiki Rukia yang seperti ini? Terlalu sabar, tabah dan mengalah.

Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah merebut apapun yang Senna inginkan. Walaupun itu miliknya ia akan dengan senang hati memberinya asalkan Senna terlihat bahagia. Buku, boneka, aksesoris, PR maupun ibunya ia rela membaginya pada Senna. Selama ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja dalam hal membagi. Kali ini justru sebaliknya, saat Ichigo terancam kembali direbut atau tepatnya terancam dikembalikan pada Senna, Rukia sama sekali tidak rela, tidak senang.

Rukia mendesah putus asa. Pantai di depannya begitu indah namun perasaannya sama sekali berbanding terbalik. Sudah sejam ia duduk di atas pasir putih dengan mobilnya yang setia menemaninya. Rukia menatap matahari terbenam, berharap dengan melihatnya hatinya bisa kembali ditata. Sekaligus menghabiskan waktunya karena tepat jam tujuh nanti malam Senna akan pulang bersama ayahnya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Semoga tidak macet saat menuju bandara,"

.

.

.

Pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat dari London sudah mendarat dengan selamat, membuyarkan lamunan Rukia yang sedari tadi duduk disamping ibunya dan sekali lagi menghindari Ichigo yang rupanya ada disitu bersama ayah dan ibunya. Rukia bersyukur karena Ichigo tidak datang mendekat namun ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan Ichigo terus menatapnya.

Rukia berdiri dan menunggu di pintu kedatangan. Setelah lima menit menunggu dengan was-was akhirnya Senna dan Aizen terlihat. Dan Rukia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Senna sudah keluar dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia melihat Senna berjalan dengan riang seperti biasa.

"Rukia, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu," senyum Senna melebar dan melihat itu Rukia lalu memeluknya disertai dengan derai airmata tanpa suara tangis milik Rukia.

"Kau harus tabah, Senna," ujar Rukia semakin memeluk erat Senna.

Merasa airmata Senna membasahi bajunya Senna berkata "Tabah? Soal apa? Kompetisi itu? Aku sudah merelakan segalanya saat keadaanku lebih buruk daripada ini dan lagi aku harus bersyukur karena kakiku baik-baik saja,"

Rukia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan bersama Senna menuju tempat yang lain berada. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan para orangtua, dan memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja dan sama sekali tidak menyesal karena kompetisi itu, Senna terlihat ternyum riang. Merasa bahwa lebih enak berada di Jepang, bersama dengan Rukia, keluarganya dan tentu saja Ichigo.

Ichigo datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan Rukia langsung menjauh. Memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk Senna dan Ichigo. Dan berpura-pura berbicara dengan Aizen.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau kau menyebrang jalan perhatikan sekelilingmu sebelum menyebrang. Kau lihat kan apa hasilnya sekarang," Rukia bisa mendengar percakapan yang dimulai oleh Ichigo. Sepertinya ia kurang jauh.

Senna berusaha menahan airmatanya karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti kata-kata menghibur. Ichigo malah mengomelinya seakan-akan ia memang salah. Betapa ia merindukan pria di depannya ini. Ia sedikit kecewa karena ayahnya datang sendiri di London, namun ia meyakinkan dirinya ia harus melewati semua ini dan pulang untuk bertemu Ichigo.

"Harusnya kau membawa pulang piala, bukan tangan kosong," ujar Ichigo lagi dan kali ini tersenyum kecut. "Sebaiknya setelah ini kau harus berlatih lagi agar kau bisa…"

Kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat ia merasakan Senna sudah memeluknya erat dan menangis di bahunya. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang tepat ada di depannya saat ia memeluk balik Senna, namun Rukia memalingkan tatapannya. Ichigo mendesah pelan begitu tidak mendapat perhatian dari Rukia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ichigo," ujar Senna dan lagi-lagi tidak dijawab oleh Ichigo.

"Okaerinasai, Senna,"

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung dengan tenang namun tetap terkesan seolah-olah Senna tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk terbukti dengan suasana tawa yang memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Kuchiki. Kali ini Senna meminta Hisana membuat masakan kesukaannya dan betapa terkejutnya Rukia melihat paprika yang sangat ia benci.

"Sebagai perayaan kepulanganku, aku ingin Rukia memakan habis paprika yang ada di depannya," seru Senna senang melihat ekspresi menakutkan Rukia.

"Jangan bercanda, Senna. Kau tahu aku tidak suka paprika," jawab Rukia seraya melototkan mata pada Senna.

"Aku tahu, tapi berhubung katamu tadi kau bilang kau akan menghabiskan makanan kesukaanku, kau harus memakannya. Ayolah, Rukia, paprika sangat enak. Dan paman Byakuya jangan memakannya untuk Rukia," tunjuk Senna pada Byakuya yang hanya mengangguk pasrah karena setiap kali Rukia mendapat tantangan memakan paprika, Byakuya yang akan memakannya.

Rukia menelan ludah. Ia tadi hanya bercanda akan memakan semua makanan. Dan Rukia tahu Senna pasti mengerjainya. Semua yang ada disitu tertawa karena Rukia memandang paprika itu bagaikan melihat setan dan sejenisnya.

"Biar aku yang memakannya," semua menoleh saat Ichigo yang duduk di samping Senna menawarkan diri.

"Aku akan memakannya," ujar Rukia cepat.

"Aku saja," jawab Ichigo dan sudah mengambil piring di depan Rukia.

"Tapi kau juga tidak suka paprika, Ichigo," Senna kali ini khawatir. Dan sempat terbesit kecurigaan mengapa Ichigo rela memakan paprika yang ia tantangkan pada Rukia.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menghadapi tantangan. Masa kau hanya memberi tantangan pada Rukia, sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Ichigo dan tersenyum.

Senna tersenyum dan meringis saat melihat Ichigo dengan enggan namun tetap memasukkan paprika dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Rukia menatap Ichigo dan memakinya dalam hati mengapa Ichigo sampai berbuat seperti itu. Ichigo ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Rukia dengan bersedia melakukan hal yang dirinya tidak suka termasuk memakan paprika? Tidak perlu dibuktikan karena Rukia tahu. Namun, percuma. Ia akan tetap mengembalikan Ichigo kepada Senna.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sudah berapa kali Ichigo memuntahkan paprika yang baru saja ia makan? Untung saja suara keran air dan jarak yang cukup jauh antara ruang makan dan westafel dekat kamar mandi membuat suaranya yang memuntahkan paprika tidak sampai terdengar. Ia sangat benci pada paprika. Sejak dulu. Harusnya ia tidak memakannya tadi.

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku membiarkan pendek itu yang memakannya," makinya pelan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek, tawake?" Ichigo berbalik dan mendapati Rukia berdiri di belakangnya. Bersikap biasa dan sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa keduanya sedang ada masalah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Terserahlah. Tapi terima kasih sudah memakan paprikanya tadi untukku. Jika tidak mungkin aku akan muntah di hadapan semuanya," ujar Rukia sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, setelah seminggu mendiamkanku akhirnya kau mau bicara padaku karena kau merasa bersalah karena aku sudah memakan paprika tadi? Lelucon macam apa ini? Jika aku tidak pernah memakan paprika mungkin kau akan mendiamkanku dan mengacuhkanku selamanya," Ichigo berkata dan berbalik menatap mata Rukia yang menatapnya balik.

"Merasa bersalah? Aku tidak merasa bersalah karena kau memakan paprika. Aku sudah mengajukan diri untuk memakannya namun kau dengan suka rela memakannya. Untuk itu aku datang untuk berterima kasih," balas Rukia acuh tak acuh.

"Cih! Terserah! Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan diskusi kita yang sudah tertunda karena kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Diskusi yang mana?"

"Kau tahu, Rukia,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu,"

_Brakk_

"Ichigo! Kau menyakitiku!" seru Rukia saat Ichigo sudah menyudutkannya dan menghalangi jalannya saat Rukia ingin mencoba menghindari pertanyaan yang Ichigo maksud.

"Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, Rukia," ujar Ichigo dingin dan tidak sabaran saat bicara dengan Rukia.

"Katakan semua dan aku akan menjelaskan," jawab Rukia.

"Pertama, mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pertama, aku bukan bayanganmu yang harus mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Kedua, aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku sibuk, kau sibuk. Itu saja,"

"Kau berbohong," vonis Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam. Jika ia menjawab maka masalahnya akan semakin besar.

"Kedua, apa maksudmu dengan menyuruh Senna menelponku empat hari yang lalu?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Wajar saja aku menyuruh Senna menelponmu. Kau kan kekasihnya,"

"Hentikan, Rukia,"

"Kau tidak menelponnya makanya aku menyuruhnya menelponmu,"

"Hentikan,"

"Senna bilang ia merindukanmu. Lagipula, kau juga merindukan Senna, bukan?"

"HENTIKAN! Aku bilang hentikan! Aku tidak merindukannya dan lagi aku bukan kekasih Senna. Kekasihku adalah dirimu, Rukia"

Tiba-tiba Rukia tertawa. Tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sampai matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Ichigo yang memandangnya sampai merasa Rukia sebentar lagi akan gila.

"Kau meminta penjelasan bukan? Dan aku sudah memberikan penjelasan dan kau malah menyuruhku untuk dian. Dan Senna bukan kekasihmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kapan kau memutuskan Senna? Satu hal yang perlu kau camkan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Senna masih kekasihmu dan keluarga kita semua tahu itu. Dan aku kekasihmu? Jangan bercanda. Hubungan kita bahkan belum diketahui siapapun,"

"Jadi kau mau hubungan kita disahkan? Baik! Akan ku lakukan. Sekarang juga aku akan mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu," Ichigo menatap Rukia tajam.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Senna. Kembalilah pada Senna, mohon," kali ini suara Rukia melunak dan menatap dengan pandangan memohon pada Ichigo.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BARANG, HAH? Kau pikir aku barang yang bisa dikembalikan? Aku manusia, Rukia dan punya perasaan. Pikirkanlah perasaanku," kali ini Ichigo mencengkram kedua bahu Rukia.

Rukia menunduk dan kemudian dengan berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Anggap saja begitu. Anggap saja kali ini balasanku padamu karena dahulu kau pernah mengabaikan perasaanku dan malah memilih Senna,"

"Itu karena kau membohongiku," jawab Ichigo seolah mengungkit masalah yang menjadi awal dari segala kerumitan ini. "Jika kau mengakui bahwa itu kau, aku akan memilihmu, bukan Senna,"

Rukia terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Ichigo. Seandainya ia tidak berbohong, ia dan Ichigo pasti sudah bahagia.

"Dengar Ichigo, Senna sangat mencintaimu. Jangan membuatnya kecewa. Kau merupakan mimpinya. Mimpinya yang tidak boleh lepas dari tangannya,"

"Jadi kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Kau hanya memikirkan Senna. Kau tidak memikirkan siapa yang aku cintai. Kau hanya memikirkan siapa yang Senna cintai. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak menganggap kebersamaan kita sebagai penguat cinta kita. Kau egois, Rukia," Ichigo berkata dengan lembut berharap ketegangan diantara mereka berkurang.

"Aku memang egois. Di dunia ini hanya Senna yang aku sayangi dan…"

Rukia terpaku dan merasa seluruh badannya membeku saat ia merasakan Ichigo meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibirnya. Ciuman yang sama dengan rasa yang sama yang sudah memanjakannya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Lembut dan memabukkan. Sesaat Rukia hanya terdiam dan menerima ciuman itu. Namun, Rukia tahu ini salah dan tidak boleh terjadi.

_PLAK_

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan ini lagi padaku," Ichigo tidak menanggapi perkataan Rukia dan tamparan Rukia taddi. Ia hanya terkejut dengan tamparan cepat Rukia dan membuatnya limbung sesaat.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita berdua," uajr Ichigo dengan cepat menata kembali dari keterkejutannya atas tamparannya tadi.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang terjadi antara kau dan aku," ujar Rukia dingin dan menghentakkan kedua lengan Ichigo yang sedari tadi terus menghalanginya. Kali ini Ichigo membiarkannya pergi.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Berbaliklah dan tatap mataku serta ucapkan kau tidak mencintaiku," Ichigo berbalik dan menatap punggung yang ia yakin agak gemetar.

Lama Ichigo menunggu dan Rukia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar ia tidak menangis. Sampai akhirnya Rukia berbalik, dengan berani menatap mata Ichigo yang mulai sayu dan mengatakan "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tidak mencintaimu" dan ia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Ichigo.

_Bugh!_

Sakit di tangannya karena sudah menghantam tembok tidak terasa. Yang ada setelah lelah menghantam tembok tubuhnya merosot begitu saja dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Ichigo meremas dada kananya, seakan-akan dengan meremas dadanya maka segala sesak dan sakit hati yang ada akan hilang. Namun, bukannya mereda malah ia semakin sakit. Dan sekarang Ichigo malah memukul dadanya sendiri dengan keras dan menjambak rambut terangnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menaklukkan hati Rukia? Karena ia tahu perkataan Rukia tadi bukan dari hatinya. Ia tahu Rukia mencintainya sama seperti dulu.

Sakit di dadanya bukan berasal dari tamparan Rukia. Sakit di dadanya berasal dari kata-kata Rukia terakhir tadi. Kata-kata yang membuatnya seperti ditusuk beribu belati dan menembus jantungnya dan mencengkram sehingga membuat pasokan udara di sekitarnya menjadi menipis. Nafasnya jadi semakin sesak.

Dan entah sejak kapan airmata jatuh dari mata ambernya.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya Rukia mengunci pintu agar jangan ada yang masuk. Persetan dengan makan malam yang bahkan belum selesai. Ia bisa mengarang cerita besok. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menenangkan hatinya dan menjadi gadis yang kuat.

Seharusnya ia tidak ke tempat Ichigo berada kalau tahu ia dan Ichigo akan bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin bermaksud berterima kasih pada Ichigo dan bukannya malah bertengkar dan Ichigo menciumnya dan hasilnya ia menampar Ichigo. Sungguh ini diluar perkiraannya.

Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di pinggir tempat tidur. Rukia hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke depan. Rukia memikirkan segalanya. Bagaimana saat ia bersama Ichigo, bagaimana saat berkencan dengan pemuda itu. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat Ichigo menciumnya dan memeluknya serta membisikkan kata-kata sayang padanya, dan membayangkan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi.

'_Aku tidak mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo'_

Membayangkan hal terakhir membuat matanya tiba-tiba memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana mungkin ia melepaskan hal yang sangat berharga setelah ia memperjuangkan setengah mati untuk mendapatkannya. Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan? Ichigo mengetahui perasaannya dan bingo Ichigo juga mencintainya malah mungkin jauh mencintainya. Bukankah ia harus senang dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan bukannya menjadi pengecut dan membiarkan cintanya dikorbankan.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis," Rukia membisiki dirinya sendiri sambil menahan airmatanya yang mendesak untuk ditumpahkan.

"Tidak akan menangis,"

"Aku tidak lemah,"

"Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena cinta,"

"Aku…aku….hiks…hiks…" rupanya matanya berkhianat. Setetes demi setetes airmatanya mengalir. Lama kelamaan menjadi deras dan Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Yang ia lakukan setelah itu menjatuhkan diri di kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Menangis dalam diam dan membiarkan bantalnya menjadi saksi atas kesedihannya.

Setelah berlama-lama menghabiskan airmatanya, Rukia bangkit dan menatap cincin yang masih tersemat di jarinya. Ia putuskan akan mengembalikan ini pada yang memberikannya.

"Jika aku ingin melupakannya, pertama-tama aku akan mulai dengan ini," Rukia melepaskan cincinnya dan menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja dan kembali ke ranjang empuknya. Entah untuk tidur atau masih ingin menghabiskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

Sebulan. Hari ini genap sebulan ia berada di Jepang setelah pulang dari London. Dan sudah selama sebulan ini, ia menyadari sikap sang kekasih yang lebih pendiam, dingin, acuh tak acuh. Ya, Senna tahu bahwa Ichigo berubah. Senna merasa bahwa Ichigo sudah tidak seperti dulu. Tidak romantis, tidak menciumnya, dan tidak memujinya seperti dulu lagi. Saat ditanya ada masalah apa, Ichigo menjawab dengan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Hanya urusan kuliah yang membuatnya sering seperti itu. Namun, Senna tidak bodoh dengan menganggap Ichigo hanya pusing dengan urusan kuliahnya. Namun apa? Senna sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya. Jika ia menanyakan lagi pada Ichigo, ia takut Ichigo akan marah.

Senna memilih untuk bertanya pada Rukia, namun sama saja. Sahabatnya ini tidak memberitahunya apapun dan malah mengatakan tidak tahu. Rukia juga sering terlihat menyendiri sekarang ini dan terlihat tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan main-main lagi dengan Ichigo. Mereka akan berbicara seperlunya. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

.

.

.

Rukia langsung mempersilahkan Senna masuk ke kamarnya saat Senna berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Rukia. Ini tentang Ichigo," ujar Senna setelah ia duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Rukia.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak. Tapi aku menyadarinya, Rukia. Ichigo berubah. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tidak menganggap aku ada," ucap Senna dengan wajah murung.

"Ichigo tidak berubah padamu, Senna. Hanya saja mungkin ia dalam keadaan tertekan karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya secepat mungkin," jawab Rukia sekenanya. Ia berharap dengan alasan yang sama ini, Senna bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak. Ichigo berubah hanya padaku. Seolah-olah hubungan kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Seolah-olah aku sudah tidak dianggap apa-apa lagi olehnya," Senna menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat sedih.

"Hei! Kau pikir kau saja yang diacuhkan? Aku pun begitu. Ia mengacuhkanku juga Senna. Hah…aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan jeruk bodoh itu. Kenapa kita berdua jadi sasarannya kalau memang dia sedang stress?" tiba-tiba suara Rukia meninggi dan terlihat marah.

"Eh? Kau juga diabaikan oleh Ichigo?" tanya Senna tidak percaya.

"Hm…dia bahkan tidak pernah menelpon dan mengirimkanku pesan. Dasar jeruk bodoh!" Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninjukannya di telapak tangan kirinya. "Aku akan bicara padanya, Senna. Dan aku akan memberinya perhitungan,"

"Rukia, kau tidak boleh menyakiti Ichigo maupun memukulnya. Kau harus bicara baik-baik pada Ichigo. Katakan padanya aku sedih dengan sikapnya yang sekarang," jawab Senna.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakiti kekasihmu, tapi aku tidak janji," jawab Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Arigatou, Rukia. Kau sahabat terbaikku," tiba-tiba Senna beranjak dan langsung memeluk Rukia dengan erat dan tertawa lepas. Dia tahu dengan bicara pada Rukia, semua masalahnya akan selesai.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bahagia, Senna," ujar Rukia yang balik memeluknya. "Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan cintaku," bisiknya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

Saat ia butuh senpai rambut nanas itu, ia justru tidak ada di Jepang. Senpai rambut mencolok itu malah pergi ke London untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang entah apa. Ia bahkan tidak bilang padanya jika akan pergi. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Rukia, ia malah mendapat email dari senpainya bahwa ia ada di London. Mau meminta nasihat untuk hubungannya dengan Rukia, Ichigo tidak akan puas jika hanya dengan email ataupun telepon. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan senpainya saat ia sudah kembali di Jepang.

Ichigo memutuskan akan secepatnya menamatkan kuliahnya, kalau perlu tahun ini ia harus lulus sehingga ia segera bisa memimpin perusahaannya. Maka kesibukannya sekarang hanya belajar dan belajar. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan membujuk Rukia agar melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Ia akan menunggu sampai Rukia mau kembali bicara dengannya. Soal Senna? Bagaimanapun Senna masih kekasihnya dan ia wajib memberinya perhatian walaupun tidak seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya ia menjaga perasaan Senna.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang di kafe favoritnya, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke kampus. Ada mata kuliah siang harus ia selesaikan sampai sore nanti.

_Drtttt…drtttt….drrttt….._

Handphone hitamnya yang ia letakkan disampingnya bergetar cukup lama menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Seketika matanya melebar dan jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang.

"Rukia….."

_"Moshi-moshi. Ichigo, kau ada dimana?"_ dari seberang Rukia bicara.

"Aku sedang menuju kampus," jawab Ichigo.

_"Bisakah kau bolos hari ini dan datang menemuiku di taman di pinggir kota? Aku ingin bicara denganmu dan ini penting dan tidak bisa ditunda,"_ ujar Rukia diseberang dan membuat alis Ichigo makin mengkerut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

_"Datang saja. Aku sudah disini. Aku menunggumu,"_ tanpa kata pamit Rukia langsung menutup sambungannya dengan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo menghela nafas, ia dapat langsung menerka ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka nanti. Tapi kali ini ia harus menghadapi semua dengan kepala dingin.

Dan akhirnya ia memutar balik arah mobilnya dan menuju tempat Rukia berada.

.

.

.

Butuh tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di taman pinggir kota. Tamannya tidak sebesar taman yang ada di kota. Keistimewaannya adalah karena taman ini berada di atas puncak dengan berbagai macam pohon yang membuat tempat ini teduh. Selain itu taman ini juga memperlihatkan seluruh pemandangan kota dari atas dan akan terlihat indah jika malam. Selain itu dari sini pula, matahari yang terbenam bisa terlihat jelas.

Ichigo bisa langsung mengenali mobil Rukia dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dibelakang. Suasana taman sepi. Wajar saja ini masih siang. Lagipula Ichigo yakin Rukia memang memilih waktu saat taman ini sepi. Ichigo melihat sekeliling. Ini adalah tempat ia dan Rukia menghabiskan waktu saat mereka berkencan. Semua masih sama tidak ada yang berubah.

Dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Rukia yang duduk di bangku panjang di sudut taman. Rukia sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku tersebut. Bangku tempat mereka duduk saat kesini. Dan tampaknya Rukia tidak menyadari kehadirannya .

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu?" Rukia meluruskan duduknya saat mendengar suara Ichigo yang menyapanya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Cukup lama. Tapi tidak apa. Duduklah, Ichigo," tawar Rukia dan Ichigo langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ichigo mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Baik. Aku dengar kau akan lulus tahun ini. Rupanya kau belajar cukup keras. Aku rasa paman Isshin akan senang dengan hal ini," jawab Rukia.

"Sebelum kau mengatakannya pun, oyaji sudah senang begitu tahu aku akan lulus tahun ini, dan lagi dia sudah malas-malasan dirumah. Beralasan ia sudah tua dan ada aku yang akan meneruskannya," keluh Ichigo dan menghela nafas.

Setelah pembicaraan basa-basi mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia berdiam diri. Larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ichigo tidak mau menanyakan ada apa Rukia memanggilnya kesini dan Rukia pun belum mau mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya memanggil Ichigo kesini.

"Ano….ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, Ichigo," akhirnya Rukia buka suara. Jika ia tidak membuka pembicaraanya maka mereka akan disini sampai pagi.

"Aku akan mendengarkan," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ano…ini masalah hubungan kita. Kau tahu kalau kita sama sekali belum memutuskan apa-apa. Dan sekarang aku memutuskan, bahwa kita harus berpisah," Rukia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas lega.

Ichigo diam. Ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil menunduk. Ia sudah tahu ini yang akan Rukia katakan, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini jadinya. Luka yang selama ini ia tutup perlahan terbuka dan semakin melebar.

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?" Ichigo akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya. Ini yang aku inginkan," jawab Rukia tegas.

"Tapi, bukan seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku…aku..Rukia aku sungguh tidak ingin melepaskan hubungan kita. Kita bisa mengatakan pada Senna dan…"

Rukia mengangkat wajah Ichigo yang menunduk dan menatapnya dengan intens. Rukia makin tidak tega saat melihat Ichigo sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mencintaiku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawab Ichigo dan membalas tatapan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kembali pada Senna," ujar Rukia. Saat Ichigo hendak memalingkan wajahnya, Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Ichigo. "Dengar, kita berdua sama-sama suka dengan buku yang sama. Di dalam buku itu tertulis, cinta tidak harus memiliki, Ichigo. Ini yang harus terjadi pada kita berdua, Ichigo,"

"Tapi Rukia, ini tidak seperti yang tertulis di buku. Sungguh…ini sangat berat untuk kulakukan. Pura-pura mencintai seseorang yang tidak aku cintai," jelas Ichigo.

"Kau bisa. Belajarlah mencintai Senna mulai sekarang. Aku tahu kau bisa, Ichigo," jawab Rukia.

"Tapi…."

"Dengar. Jika kau dan aku berjodoh, kita akan kembali bersama. Namun jika tidak, kita akan berjodoh di kehidupan mendatang. Jadi aku mohon, relakan aku dan kembali pada Senna,"

"Aku tidak bisa, Rukia," lirih Ichigo dan tiba-tiba saja menangis. Ichigo jarang menangis bahkan di saat sesulitpun, namun entah mengapa ia ingin menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, Ichi. Jangan menangis hanya aku karena aku melepaskanmu," Rukia menarik Ichigo dan membiarkan Ichigo menangis dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis karena keputusanku. Jangan menangis karena hubungan kita dan jangan menangis karena aku. Aku mohon," pinta Rukia. Ichigo tetap menangis dan membuat Rukia ikut menangis. Rukia merasakan lengan bajunya dicengkram oleh Ichigo. Ichigo menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dan menangis. Tangisan Ichigo begitu menyayat hatinya. Sampai-sampai Rukia merasa Ichigo sesak nafas saat ia menangis. Rukia memeluk kepala Ichigo dan berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berdua melepaskan kesedihan dan segala kegundahan mereka dengan menangis, Ichigo menegakkan diri dan kali ini mengajak Rukia bicara.

"Aku akan menuruti maumu. Aku akan kembali pada Senna dan melakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku melakukannya demi dirimu, Rukia,"

"Arigatou. Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya. Senang bisa bersamamu walau sebentar," jawab Rukia dan kembali menitikkan airmata. Ichigo meraihnya dan menyenderkan kepala Rukia di bahunya.

"Menangis saja sepuasnya di pundakku. Mungkin ini terakhir kali kau melakukannya," Rukia menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan, namun airmatanya semakin deras. Sementara Ichigo mengusap-usap mahkota hitam milik Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo,"

.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin ini padamu," Rukia meluruskan kembali cara duduknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin di dalam tasnya dan Ichigo langsung mengenali cincin itu. Bukankah cincin yang melambangkan bahwa mereka sudah bertunangan? Cincin itu sampai hari ini Ichigo masih memakainya.

Ichigo menerima cincin di telapak tangannya begitu Rukia memberikannya.

"Tidak. Cincin ini disimpan saja untukmu . Anggap saja hadiah dariku dan anggap saja cincin ini pernah menjadi tanda bahwa kau tunanganku," Ichigo menatap leher Rukia dan melihat kalung emas putih yang bertengger. "Lepaskan kalungmu,"

Menurut dan Rukia melepaskan kalungnya dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo lalu memasukkan cincin tersebut pada rantai kalung dan memakaikan kalungnya lagi pada Rukia.

"Begini lebih baik," ujar Ichigo saat melihat kalung dan cincin itu sangat manis bertengger di leher Rukia.

"Kau juga harus melepaskan cincinmu," tegur Rukia saat Ichigo belum melepaskan cincinnya.

"Akan ku lepas sampai dirumah. Jangan membuatku melepasnya di hadapanmu," pinta Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan memalingkan wajah Rukia agar bisa melihatnya. "Bisa kau mengabulkan satu keinginanku sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah dan menempuh jalan masing-masing?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu, Rukia," sedikit terkejut karena permintaan mendadak Ichigo, Rukia menghelas nafas dan mengangguk. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata.

Rasa seperti ini adalah rasa terakhir yang ia rasakan. Kelembutan ini menjadi kelembutan terakhir yang akan ia rasakan. Ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir antara dirinya dan Ichigo. Rukia makin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Ichigo ada diatas bibirnya. Seperti biasa, darahnya akan berdesir begitu Ichigo menciumnya dengan lembut. Jantungnya akan terpompa dua kali bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ichigo merasakan asin saat ia mencium Rukia. Walaupun ia memejamkan mata, ia tahu Rukia menangis saat ciuman mereka sedang berlangsung. Ichigo menarik pinggang Rukia makin mendekat padanya dan mencium Rukia lebih intens. Ini terakhir bagi mereka.

Sedangkan Rukia walaupun bukan ini kemauannya, perlahan kedua lengannya merangkul leher Ichigo dan membalas ciuman Ichigo. Jangan salahkan ia karena tidak bisa menolak ciuman Ichigo. Bukannya ciuman singkat yang mereka lakukan, mereka malah berciuman hingga lupa sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman.

Ichigo menatap intens Rukia saat menyudahi ciumannya. Ichigo melihat Rukia tersenyum. Senyum yang ia rindukan. Sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Ichigo dan kembali mencium bibir Rukia singkat.

"Jangan pinta aku menjawabnya Ichigo,"

"Jawab saja apa yang ada di hatimu,"

"Aku mencintaimu juga," jawab Rukia dan merasakan Ichigo memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Rukia,"

"Terima kasih kembali," ujar Rukia dan memeluk kembali Ichigo. "Setidaknya kita berpisah dengan cara baik-baik. Kita sahabat kan?"

"Ya Rukia, kita sahabat," jawab Ichigo

Dan anehnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang ke taman ini sehingga saat matahari tenggelam pun mereka masih berdua. Matahari terbenam menjadi saksi perpisahan indah kedua pasangan ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hosh….hosh….chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik. Dan rasanya sangat lelah. Menghabiskan waktu bagaimana buat chapter ini chapter menyedihkan.**

**Tapi, apa chapter ini cukup menyedihkan? Saya harus tahu jawabannya. Untuk itu mohon reviewnya semua. Onegaishimasu!**

**Fic ini belum tamat kok. Chapter depan pertunangan Rukia dan Senna, lalu Rukia akan menghilang sementara waktu. Kemana? Tunggu chapter depan yah^^**

**Sekali lagi mohon dukungannya buat fic ini. Maafkan kalau fic ini agak kayak seperti sinetron. Tapi sungguh saya tidak suka nonton sinetron. Sepertinya akibat kebanyakan baca novel.**

**Akhir kata mohon review dan arigatou sudah membaca fic ini. jaa….**


End file.
